A Life Erased
by CCangel
Summary: Elisa gets into a car accident two days before her wedding to Goliath. She wakes up with no memory of who she is nor her life. Will she be able to cope with the life she led or will she try to escape it once she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Story written for entertainment purposes. Don't own anything. Any characters created outside of canon belong to me.

Chapter 1

Her wedding was two days away. She was so excited about marrying Goliath. She didn't expect this to happen ever. Nor did she expect to be marrying a gargoyle. Elisa thought that she'd end up marrying a doctor or something. At least that's what her grandmother wanted for her. Elisa could only imagine the look of shock on her face regarding her choice.

However, life had other plans for her and she accepted it. This was a new chapter and she was going to be happy with the love of her life. She looked at the clock on the dashboard and it read 10:00. She was heading back from her parent's house after the rehearsal dinner. She smiled because even now this seemed like a dream.

It had been a long road for both her and Goliath. First, they had to get over the hurdle of confessing their feelings to each other. The next hurdle was having her family adjust to them being a couple. It took her dad a lot longer to come to terms with it. Eventually he realized how happy his daughter was and wouldn't stand in her way.

Elisa stopped at a red light and waited. The light had turned green and she moved forward. Suddenly, she felt a heavy impact on the driver's side. A car had run a red light and hit her causing Elisa's car to flip over. Elisa's car flipped right side up eventually.

People got out of their cars and rushed over to Elisa's vehicle. A few noticed that there was gas leaking onto the pavement and quickly pried her out of the car. One man carried Elisa to safety before the car exploded.

Everybody crouched onto the ground and covered himself or herself for protection. The man carrying Elisa carefully laid her on the ground and pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

After getting off the cell phone, the man noticed Elisa open her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Ma'am, you've been in a car accident. Can you tell me your name? My name is Jacob."

Elisa felt dizzy and lightheaded. She tried to say her name but couldn't think of anything. All she wanted to do was sleep. She closed her eyes.

Jacob tried to gently wake up Elisa but nothing happened. "Hey, I need you to stay with me." No response. Jacob checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse.

He heard the sirens in the distance and thanked God that help had arrived. He heard footsteps from behind as the paramedics came.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?" asked one of the paramedics.

"She was hit by a car. We got her out as soon as possible," Jacob replied. The paramedics checked Elisa out before putting her on a stretcher and getting her to a hospital.

Jacob saw the police and went up to them to hear what they were discussing. One of the officers saw Jacob and walked up to him. "Sir, did you see the accident?"

"Yes. The lady had the right of way before the other person ran a red light and hit her on the driver's side. A bunch of us went to the lady's vehicle while some went to the other one. We saw gas leaking out and we quickly got her out before the car exploded."

"Any chance you got her name?" asked the officer.

Jacob shook his head. "I asked her but then she went unconscious."

The officer gave Jacob his card and told him to call if he could think of anything else.

"Officer Rodgers, over here," yelled one of the forensic technicians. Rodgers made his way over. "What is it?"

"I found this driver's license. The woman must have had it on the passenger seat. You can make out her name and address."

Rodgers looked at the license. "Elisa Maza," he read aloud. He called for another officer. "Look up an Elisa Maza and see if she has any family in the area."

The other officer ran to his vehicle and proceeded to find any information. About ten minutes later, he came back with Elisa's parents' information.

"Rodgers. I found a Peter and Diane Maza who live in Manhattan. The dad is a sergeant," said the officer.

Rodgers nodded. "Looks like I'm breaking the news." After gathering a few more statements, he got in his vehicle and left.

Peter and Diane had gotten into the bed after cleaning up the kitchen and dining room. They were happy for their eldest daughter and couldn't wait to see her walk down the aisle. It took them a while to accept Elisa's engagement. Would they have chosen someone else for their daughter? Absolutely. But it was Elisa's decision and they would support her.

They heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" asked Peter aloud. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 10:45pm.

He got up and put on his robe. Diane soon followed him out of the room. Peter opened the door to reveal Officer Rodgers.

Peter narrowed his eyes. This can't be good. "May I help you?" asked Peter.

"Sorry to bother you. I'm Officer Rodgers. Is this the residence that belongs to Peter and Diane Maza?"

"Yes, it is. What of it?" asked Peter.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your daughter, Elisa Maza, was in a car accident. She's been transported to Manhattan General," said Rodgers.

Diane gasped. "What happened to our daughter?"

"Ma'am, I'm not at liberty to discuss that right now," said Rodgers hoping not to ignite the anger that was about to unleash.

"Officer, what happened?" asked Peter firmly.

Rodgers sighed. "Your daughter was hit by someone who ran a red light. The car flipped over and exploded. Onlookers were able to retrieve Ms. Maza from the car before the explosion."

Peter and Diane felt like they had been hit by a truck. There was no way this could be happening. She had just left them not too long ago.

"Thank you officer," said Peter. Rodgers nodded and left. He hated breaking bad news to family members.

Peter and Diane quickly dressed and headed to the hospital. They arrived and asked the front desk on Elisa's location. After receiving the information, they found her room.

Diane entered first to see Elisa hooked up to machines and a bandage wrapped around her head. She pulled up a chair and took Elisa's hand into hers. "My baby girl. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Peter tried to hold back the tears. This was the second time he felt helpless when Elisa was in the hospital. He wished he could trade places.

He heard his wife's cries and wrapped his arm around shoulder. He kissed her temple. "She's going to come through."

They heard a knock and Jacob entered. "Hi. Sorry to disturb you but I wanted to check on her. I'm one of the people who helped her get out of the car. I'm Jacob."

Peter walked up to him and extended his hand. "Thank you. I'm Peter and that is my wife, Diane. The woman lying there is Elisa. She's resting. Thank you checking on her."

Jacob nodded after seeing he wasn't needed. "I'll be going now. You'll be in my prayers." Peter nodded and Jacob left.

He returned to Diane's side. "How could this happen?" he whispered.

"I don't know but we need to call Derek and Beth. Someone needs to tell Goliath," said Diane.

"I'll make the calls," Peter said and walked out of the room. He called Derek first.

"Hey dad. What's up? It's kind of late to be calling," said Derek.

"Hi son. I'm at the hospital. It's Elisa. She's been in a car accident. She unconscious but you and Beth need to come to the hospital."

Derek remained silent for a few moments. "We'll be right over. Beth is here with me. We'll see you soon."

Derek hung up the phone and closed his eyes. "Derek," he heard Maggie call out. He turned to see his wife and sister looking at him with concern.

"Elisa's in the hospital. I don't know what happened but dad says we need to get there right away," Derek answered. "I need to call Xanatos."

After calling Xanatos, he made his way to the labyrinth entrance. Maggie and Beth quickly followed Derek out of the labyrinth. Derek scooped his sister up and flew off.

Xanatos was shocked to hear the news. He told Fox and Owen before heading to the terrace.

Goliath noticed his presence. "Xanatos."

"I have news about Elisa. There's…there's been an accident. She is at Manhattan General," he replied.

They all looked at him in shock. "When did this happen?" asked Goliath.

"It happened a little over an hour ago," David replied.

Without a second thought, Goliath and the others flew off. Xanatos called the hospital and secured a room for Elisa that would accommodate Goliath and the rest of the clan.

Meanwhile, the doctor had come into Elisa's room explaining her injuries. She had suffered a concussion and there was some swelling in the brain. The doctor informed them that they would keep Elisa for a few days to see how she recovers.

After the doctor left, two technicians came in to move Elisa. "We have orders from a David Xanatos to move the patient to a more accommodating room," said one of the technicians.

Peter and Diane looked at each other. "Where are you moving her to?"

"The fifth floor. Xanatos requested a room with a large window," said the technician.

"Very well," said Peter as he and his wife moved out of the way. As the technicians made it out to the hallway, David and Fox were walking down.

They reached Elisa's room. "Mr. and Mrs. Maza," David said.

"Hello. Thank you for getting our daughter another room," Diane replied.

"You're welcome. We're so sorry for this. I know this must be a shock," said Fox. Diane nodded her head in response.

"We better go," said Fox. They all made it to Elisa's new room.

Moments later, Derek arrived with Maggie and Beth. "What happened?" asked Beth.

Diane looked up at her children with red eyes. "She was hit by someone who ran a red light. She was on her way home."

The three looked at Elisa with sad eyes. "Two days before the wedding," Maggie whispered.

Beth kissed her sister on the forehead. "Hey sis. Derek, Maggie, mom and dad are here. We're all here. We need you to wake up for us. You can't miss your wedding," she said softly.

They heard the window open and Goliath came in. He looked at his beloved with distraught eyes. "Elisa, my love. It's Goliath."

The rest of the clan came in and looked on as Goliath held Elisa's hand in his own. How did this happen?

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Angela. Diane shook her head. "No. We wait for her to wake up. Has anyone told Matt or Jason yet?"

They shook their heads no. "I'll call them," said Beth. She left to make phone calls.

All eyes turned back to Goliath and Elisa. "What happened?" asked Goliath. "Xanatos said she was in an accident."

Peter explained what happened and he could see Goliath tense. He was sure if Goliath could, he would rip this place apart.

"She's going to be fine," said Diane saying it for herself as well as Goliath. She wasn't going to lose her oldest child.

They waited a few more hours for her to wake up but nothing happened. The clan had to go back and so did Derek and Maggie. Goliath didn't want to leave her side but he had no choice.

"She's safe," Diane said softly. She gave a weak smile to her future son-in-law. He placed a kiss on Elisa's forehead and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

People entered Elisa's room all day. They all were hoping Elisa would wake up soon. The nurses came in to check her vitals. The doctors ran more tests on her but nothing else stood out. There was still a little swelling in the brain. They hoped by the end of the week, she would wake up.

Diane had come to the hospital alone. She watched her daughter resting peacefully. She smiled as she thought about the first time she was pregnant. She was thrilled but scared. She had no idea what to do with a baby. Sure, she had her own mother for guidance but it was still nerve-wracking.

She remembered when she first laid eyes on Elisa. She was the perfect baby. Diane smiled as she remembered her first steps, words, and her first day of school. Diane always imagined a good life for her. She never thought this would happen to her baby. Now, she needed her.

"I'm here Elisa. Take my strength if you need to. I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours. Can you open your eyes for mommy?"

Diane waited for a response but got nothing. She wanted to scream out of frustration but that wouldn't help Elisa. She let the tears come. She didn't hear the knock on the door. The knock got louder. Diane turned to see Jason standing there.

Diane quickly wiped her eyes. "Jason, what are you doing back here?"

He gave a weak smile. "I wanted to see if there was any progress. I take it nothing has happened."

Diane shook her head in defeat. "No. We're all just waiting." Jason looked at Diane. He could only imagine the toll it had on her. "Do you need to take a break? I can watch her. It's no problem."

"Are you sure?" asked Diane. "I am," Jason replied. Diane got her belongings and started to walk out. She placed a hand on Jason's arm and smiled. She left the room and walked down the hallway.

Jason sat in the chair Diane was sitting in. "Hey, it's Jason. I came to see you earlier. I was hoping I would come back to see you smiling and laughing. Your family needs you. You have so much to live for. You're getting married you know. You can't keep the groom waiting. There was a time when I thought we would be the ones marrying each other. A pipe dream really. You chose well. I at least have you as a friend. You've been with through my spinal regeneration surgery and therapy. I really appreciated you looking out for me. Just know that I'm here if you need me. Please come back to me."

Diane had heard what he said. She knew he would always carry a torch for her daughter. She even wished Elisa had chosen Jason at times. Nevertheless, they remained friends. She was thankful for that.

Diane made her presence known and Jason got out of the chair. "Thanks for watching her. You need to rest yourself. I'll let you know if anything happens."

"I'm here for you too," said Jason. "I know. I appreciate the concern. Now go," said Diane.

Jason nodded his head. He turned to Elisa once more and kissed her forehead. "See you later Elisa." He hugged Diane before leaving the room.

Diane sat down and moved some hair out Elisa's face. She sighed and leaned back in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

_**Hours later…**_

Diane felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly before looking up. Peter was standing there smiling. "Hi sweetheart."

Diane stood up and stretched. "Hi honey. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I decided to wake you up before the room gets crowded," Peter answered. Diane nodded her head. "I'll go freshen up." She went to the bathroom.

Peter stood by his daughter's bedside. "Hey baby girl. It's dad. Your parents are here. Can you please open your eyes or squeeze my hand?"

Peter waited for what felt like forever. Nothing happened. Diane walked out of the bathroom and smiled sadly at her husband. This was taking a toll on him even though he tried to remain strong for her.

She walked up to him. "It's okay to let go and cry. You don't have to remain strong all the time." Peter sighed and hunched his shoulders. "We can't lose her. She has so much to live for."

"We won't. She's a fighter. It's in her DNA," said Diane. "Do you remember when I told you I was pregnant?"

Peter laughed. "I couldn't think straight for a while. I don't think it really it me that I was going to be a father until you went into labor. I completely freaked out. Then I saw the strength you had in delivering our little miracle, all I wanted to do was comfort you."

"You did. Apparently fatherhood suited you because you knocked me up two more times," Diane joked.

"What can I say? I wanted a huge family but you said no," said Peter.

"Three was enough," Diane said. "We do have some great kids. Even if things didn't work out the way we wanted, we couldn't have been more blessed."

Derek and Maggie came through the window. They stood by Elisa's bed. "Any change?" asked Derek.

Diane shook her head no.

Derek leaned down toward his sister. "Hey sis, it's me. Looks like you're still playing sleeping beauty."

"How are you two doing?" asked Maggie.

"We're fine," said Peter. "Thanks for asking."

"Is there anything you need?" asked Maggie.

"Just our little girl waking up," said Diane. Maggie smiled weakly. "She'll wake up soon," said Maggie.

No one noticed the twitch in Elisa's fingers. Elisa could hear distant voices in the background. She couldn't make anything out though.

She slowly opened her eyes. She saw blurry faces. The light was too bright at first and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Elisa opened them again. She let out a whimper because she suddenly felt her body ache. Everybody in the room whipped their heads around at the noise.

Their eyes widen as Elisa's eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Diane squealed and hugged her daughter tightly.

Elisa tensed. She didn't know who was hugging her. Diane felt it and looked at her daughter bewildered. "Elisa?"

"Who are you?" asked Elisa.

Diane looked at Peter and then to Elisa again. "It's me. It's your mom."

"I don't know you." She looked at Peter and then she noticed Derek and Maggie and her eyes went wild. She shrieked and sat up. "What are you? Who are you?"

Derek started to approach. "It's okay. I'm your brother. This woman beside me is my wife." Elisa looked between the two several times.

"_This can't be. I don't know who any of these people are."_

"I don't know any of you. I don't even know where I am," Elisa said panicking.

Peter walked to Elisa's bedside. "Calm down. You're in a hospital. You had an accident."

"I what? When?" asked Elisa.

"Two days ago," said Peter. Elisa laid back down. She tried to remember but nothing came to her.

"I don't remember getting into an accident," she whispered.

Peter looked up at the window to see the clan about to come. He groaned. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Elisa looked at the man before. She observed his expression. She was about to question what was wrong when she heard the window slide open. She turned her head to see the clan come in.

Goliath quickly went to her side. Elisa backed away and if she could have run, she would've.

Goliath smiled not noticing her movement. He was too focused on her being awake. "Elisa, my love. You're awake."

Elisa tried not to panic. She glanced at the other figures before her. "_What am I looking at?"_

Goliath noted her silence. "Elisa, what's-

Elisa cut him off. "Who are you?"

Goliath creased his eyebrows. "It's Goliath. I'm-I'm your mate."

Peter groaned again. "Goliath, now isn't the time. You all need to know something." He was about to continue but Elisa interrupted.

"Mate?" asked Elisa.

"Yes. We're engaged to be married," said Goliath.

She turned to Peter. "Is he serious?" Peter nodded yes.

It was getting to be too much for Elisa. She wanted out of this room. She didn't want to be surrounded by all these people.

She sat up and turned to Goliath. "Look, I don't know you. I need you all to go. Everyone just go except for…" She pointed to Diane and Peter. "Except them."

"Elisa, you must remember me," pleaded Goliath. He didn't understand her action at first but he now understood the gravity of the situation and it bothered him tremendously.

"I don't. Leave. I can't do this right now," said Elisa.

Goliath started to protest. "Please. Do what she ask," said Peter.

He turned to leave and the others did as well. After they all left, Elisa turned to Peter and Diane.

"I can't believe any of this. What's wrong with me?" asked Elisa.

"Baby, nothing is totally wrong. We're going to get the doctor."

Peter and Diane walked out praying that their daughter would remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for the views. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 3

Peter and Diane found the doctor who admitted her. He walked into the room. Elisa turned toward the door and saw him.

"Are you the doctor who treated me?" asked Elisa.

"Yes. I'm Doctor Harper. Can you tell me your name?"

"Elisa."

"What's your last name?" asked Dr. Harper. "I don't know what it is," Elisa replied. "I don't know anything about my life."

Dr. Harper said that he would order CAT Scans and they would run a series of tests in the morning. He asked Peter and Diane to follow him into the hallway.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" asked Peter.

"Elisa is suffering from amnesia. We won't know the severity until we run tests," he answered.

"How long will it last?" asked Diane.

"It varies. Amnesia could last anywhere from a couple days to years. Hopefully, her memory returns sooner rather than later. Talk to her about the past. Show her anything that might jog her memory. Now I have to order these tests."

Dr. Harper walked off. Diane looked toward Elisa's room. "She wakes up but now she's even more lost now."

Peter hugged Diane tightly. "This is just another hurdle to get through," said Peter. They walked back to her room.

Elisa was looking out the window when she heard footsteps. She turned to see Peter and Diane standing next to her bed.

"Hi. If you don't mind, I would like to be alone," said Elisa.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Diane asked. "I'm sure."

"All right. We'll see you tomorrow. We love you," Diane said. Elisa nodded. She watched them leave. She looked out the window again wondering what was to become of her life.

_**The following day…**_

Dr. Harper ran tests and it only confirmed that his patient did have amnesia. He shared the findings with Elisa. She wondered when her memory would return. He didn't have a concrete answer for her. After telling her more information, he left.

Elisa groaned in frustration. She sat down on the recliner. She looked out the window once again. She was living in a world with no clue of where turn to next. Of course, she had her "parents" but it was weird. She knew they were expecting her to remember quickly and that looked like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock. She turned the see a man walking in. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Elisa said skeptically. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason. I'm an old friend of yours."

Elisa eyed him slowly. _"Great. Another person I can't remember."_

"I'm sorry but your name doesn't ring a bell," Elisa said. "You can stay if you want."

Jason smiled. Diane told him of Elisa's condition and it saddened him. Maybe she would open up a little if he told her of their past. He closed the door and then pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"You really don't remember anything?" he asked. Elisa shook her head no in response. "How much do you know about me? You said we're old friends. Did we grow up together?"

"No. We've known each other going on three years. I was your partner on the force," said Jason.

She noted his accent. "Where are you from? That accent isn't American."

"I'm from Scotland. I grew up in France before moving here," Jason explained.

"I am a cop," Elisa said processing the information. Jason nodded. "A good one at that." Elisa smirked. "Too bad I can't remember us being partners."

"I take it the job brought you here," Elisa guessed. Jason averted his eyes for a second. "Never mind. I have no right to ask you."

He looked at her once again. "It's okay. I wasn't really a cop. I was a gargoyle hunter. I come from a long line of them."

"Wait. Gargoyles?" She thought about it. "Are they those creatures that came to my room last night? The ones with wings."

Jason nodded. "Yes, and you're engaged to one," he said half-heartedly. Elisa noticed the way his eyes darkened when he mentioned the engagement.

"I guess that's correct. Kind of weird though. Definitely not what I was expecting. Anyway, tell me more about you."

"I fought them but I stopped when I almost…when I almost lost you. You were caught in the crossfire and I regret that. "

Elisa nodded. "What happened to me?"

"You almost drowned. Goliath and I were fighting and you got in the middle of us. I pushed you behind me and the next thing I know, I got knocked into you and we went over into a waterfall."

"_Really? Wow. But he saved me. He could have let me die."_

"If you were out for revenge, why didn't you let me die? I was just somebody you met. What did I matter?" Elisa said.

Jason went silent. "The reason isn't important." Elisa smirked. "It may not be important to you but it is to me. I'm the one with memory loss. Tell me why you saved me."

"I saved you because you were my friend. I developed feelings for you."

Elisa was shock to hear those words. "_I chose a gargoyle over him." _She was about to press further when Diane and Peter entered.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Peter.

"No, I was just leaving," said Jason. He quickly got up. Elisa watched him. He avoided her eyes and she was starting to feel sorry for him. _"What did I do to him?"_

"Wait, Jason," Elisa called out. He turned to face her. "Thank you for being honest. I'll see you around."

Jason gave a curt nod. "See you around." He left.

Elisa noticed a bag in Diane's hand. "What's that?" she asked pointing.

"Your belongings and I also picked up some new clothes from your apartment," said Diane.

"Um, thank you. I'll go change." She took the bag and went inside the bathroom.

She came out to see one of the nurses come in. "Ms. Maza, here are your discharge papers. The doctor wants you to come in later next week for a follow up."

"Ok." She took the papers and signed them. The nurse left. "I guess I'm going home."

"Actually, we have your room ready at our house," said Peter. "I don't want to impose on the two of you," Elisa explained. "I think I rather go to my own apartment."

"Oh," said Peter. Elisa could see the disappointment. She sighed. "Or I can stay with you all for a couple days and then go home."

Peter and Diane were glad to hear that. "Let's go." The drive was silent. Elisa took in the surroundings as she pulled up to the house.

"Did I grow up here?" asked Elisa.

"Yes, you and your siblings," said Peter. Elisa nodded and got out of the car. _"So this is my beginning."_

Peter unlocked the door. After settling in, Diane showed Elisa around the house. Elisa felt stupid that she had to be shown where everything was. She went back into the living room. She saw pictures on the mantle. It was her when she was a child and then her eyes landed on a picture of her and she assumed her brother and sister.

"We look happy in these photos," Elisa said. Diane and Peter went to the side of her. "We were very happy." Elisa smiled. She noticed the picture of her and Goliath. She picked it up and just stared at it.

"Technically I'm engaged to this person. Do you two approve? I mean do you approve of my engagement."

"It took us a minute to accept it but you were happy," said Peter.

Elisa sighed. "How did this even happen?"

"You might want to ask him," said Diane. "I will but I want to know from you. I know this wasn't the plan you had for me."

"It wasn't. You two have been through so much. As time went on, you two fell in love," said Peter. Elisa felt ill at the thought.

"I need to sit down," Elisa said. She looked back up at them. "I don't understand any of this."

Diane knelt down in front of her. "We can go see them tonight. Or I can call Derek and have him take you?"

Derek. Right the one who transformed into a huge cat. Elisa assumed it was safe. "Yes, I guess Derek can take me."

"I'll call him," said Peter. He called him and Derek agreed to take Elisa. "Derek will be by later this afternoon."

"I think I want to sleep now," Elisa said. "Ok dear, we'll wake you when he gets here." Elisa made her way to her room.

A few hours later, Peter came to wake Elisa up. She opened her eyes. "Derek is here," he said softly. Elisa nodded her head. Peter left her. After a few minutes, she came out into the living room. It took everything in her not to flinch.

"Elisa, glad to see you're awake. Mom and dad told me about the amnesia."

Elisa gave a weak smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let's go," Derek said. They walked into the backyard and Derek scooped up his sister and flew off.

Elisa held on tight to Derek afraid of being dropped. "I'm not going to drop you," Derek said.

"You better not," Elisa said. "We do this all the time?"

"You and Goliath do," said Derek. Elisa didn't say anything. She just wanted to land safely.

After landing, Derek escorted Elisa inside. "Where are we?"

"You're in my home. This is the Eerie Building. I'm David Xanatos." Elisa felt that she needed to be on her guard.

"Are we colleagues or something?" asked Elisa.

"Not exactly but we've come to be civil with one another," David said. "Detective, I do hope your memory returns."

"Thank you," said Elisa. David noticed the sun about to set. "I think it's time to see your friends."

Derek took Elisa to the terrace. She went up a few paces. "They're stone."

"Watch," said Derek.

Elisa saw the stone armor crack. She backed into Derek. "What's going on?"

"They come alive at night," Derek stated. Elisa was mesmerized but shock. She moved behind Derek.

"It's okay Elisa. You have no reason to be frightened."

The clan roared and turned around to see the siblings. Goliath hopped off his perch first. "Elisa, you're here."

"I am. I wanted to get some answers," she stated.

Suddenly, Elisa felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked down to see a child. "Aunt Elisa."

Elisa looked at the adults bewildered. Brooklyn stepped forward. "This is my daughter Ariana."

He pried Ariana loose. "Remember what I told you and your brother."

"Oops." She turned to Elisa. "Sorry." Elisa smiled. "It's okay, kid."

"Why don't we leave Elisa and Goliath to talk?" Hudson said. The others went inside. Elisa felt uncomfortable. _"He is who I chose."_

"How did we meet?" asked Elisa.

"We met here. You were frightened at first but we soon became friends and never stopped being friends."

Elisa nodded. "I've been told I am a cop…a detective actually." Goliath nodded. "You are a good cop. One of the best in the precinct."

"How did we cross that line? From being friends to a couple?"

"We've been through a lot. I think it's better that I show you." Goliath held out his hand. She hesitated but took it and they were off.

He took her around the city and finally to the waterfall. "This is the place where I realized my feelings ran deep for you. There was fight between these Hunters and myself. I-

Elisa narrowed her eyes. "Jason told me he fought you and I tried to step in between you two. He and I ended up going over."

"You've spoken with Jason," Goliath said surprised. "He came by to check on me at the hospital."

"So, I almost died," Elisa continued.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"_What else did I get myself involved in?"_

"We mourned you and we all felt a sense of relief when you came back," said Goliath. Elisa just stared straight ahead. "I assume I reciprocated the feelings since we, as you put it, mates."

"We were set to be married in two days," Goliath said. "For a long time, I was scared to pursue anything. But when you kissed me the night of the Hunter's Moon I realized that we were connected forever."

"_I kissed him. I started this," _Elisa thought. She felt even sicker to her stomach. This was certainly not how she envisioned her life.

"I want to go back," Elisa said. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said with a tone of finality. He picked her up and headed back. She felt so relieved to see Derek waiting for her.

"How did everything go?" asked Derek.

"It was fine. Will you take me home?" asked Elisa. She just wanted to leave.

"Sure. Right now?" Elisa nodded her head yes. He picked her up and headed home.

Goliath watched her go. He wasn't sure of what to make of her feelings.

Peter and Diane waited up and saw their children walk in. "How did things go?"

Elisa went on a rant. "Did you two know I almost drowned? Or that I was the one who initiated this twisted romance with a gargoyle? Why didn't you tell me I was a walking freak show? I'm sure you two are proud of me."

"What happened?" asked Peter.

"Goliath showed me the places we went to. He told me how we fell in love."

"Tell us why you're upset," said Diane.

Elisa ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm just not ready. I need to go to my room. Excuse me." She left quickly.

Elisa closed the door and slid down to the floor. How did her life become this way?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elisa woke up the next morning feeling tired. She wasn't sure what time she has actually fallen asleep. All she could think about was the conversations she had with Goliath about their love. It was hard for her to wrap her head around. She rested against the headboard and sighed. She looked around the room and saw trophies, award ribbons, pictures and other things from her childhood. It was foreign to her.

She swung her legs over and got out of bed. After getting dressed for the morning, she went to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator. Diane left a note stating that they didn't want to wake her so they left food for her.

She was thankful for that. Maybe she could get some peace and quiet if only for a while. After breakfast, she headed to the living room and saw some photo albums laid out for her. She had to crack a smile. Diane and Peter were determined. She did care about them and did not want to upset them. She would try anything for their sakes.

She opened the first album and there were pictures of her as a baby. She had to admit she wasn't bad looking. She continued to flip through the pages but nothing connected. She saw smiling faces of relatives and they all seemed like nice people.

Elisa was almost finished with the album when the doorbell sounded. She closed the album and headed to the door. She looked out the peephole and then opened the door.

"Hello," Elisa said.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Jason.

"I'm well as expected. Jason, right?" she said trying to remember his name. He nodded yes.

She sidestepped and let him through. He turned around to face her. "Diane called and updated me. I hope you don't mind I came."

Elisa gave him a weak smile. "It's okay. I'm just sitting here looking through albums. So far nothing is ringing a bell."

"I'm not sure if I can be any help but I can try," Jason offered.

"That's sweet but this isn't your problem. I don't want to waste your time. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Actually, I don't. I said I would be there to help if need be," he replied.

"_Persistent," _Elisa thought. She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, well, please have a seat."

He sat by the albums and Elisa sat next to him. "Since you're here, you mind flipping through these things with me?"

"Sure," he replied. Elisa grabbed the second photo album and the first photo was of her on a horse. She looked to be about 8 or 9 years old.

"I didn't know you rode horses," Jason said. "That makes two of us," Elisa said. She continued flipping and she saw herself riding horses throughout her years. She wondered why she stopped. It seemed like she enjoyed it.

They looked at the photos in silence. Elisa tried to grab on to anything that would help her remember but nothing came. She groaned in frustration and slumped against the couch.

Jason tilted his head and looked her in the eye. "It's all right. You may not remember everything in a day."

Elisa covered her eyes. "Yeah, that's looking like that will be the case. It's not just these photos. I saw them last night…the gargoyles. It was a little unnerving."

Jason didn't understand. He was sure she would feel comfortable around them. There had to be a part of her that did even if the memories weren't there. "Why was it unnerving?"

Elisa arched an eyebrow. "I saw their stone armor crack and suddenly they are there talking to me. Derek told me not to be scared. Then I went off with Goliath and he gave me a free sky tour."

Jason's voice deepened. "How did that go? I mean, your time with him."

"All right. He showed me all the places he and I apparently went. He showed me the viaduct where we went over and that's when I shut down. He told me that is when he had feelings for me and I…I kissed him the night of the Hunter's Moon. I don't even know what Hunter's Moon is. That's not what made me shut down. I initiated this whole thing. Believe me, I wasn't expecting to learn all of that in one night."

Jason tensed. He didn't like to hear of Elisa's romance with Goliath. It was still too much to hear even after all this time.

Elisa saw his body go rigid. _"What did I do to him to make him tense that way? Whatever I did, I must have hurt him."_

"You know, I've said too much already. How about we skip this conversation? Better yet, pretend it didn't happen," Elisa suggested.

Jason shook his head no. "I'm here to help. I don't want my feelings to influence you."

"_Too late for that," _Elisa thought. "I take it you are one of the ones who didn't approve of my engagement."

"No but it was your decision," Jason said trying to hide the pain.

Elisa decided to change the subject. "When you came to visit me, you were telling me more about you. Since we're friends, I guess we have to get to know each other again. If you want, we can skip all the stuff about the gargoyles. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I can tell you but I really can't skip the gargoyle stuff because they were a huge part of my life," said Jason. "You see, all my life, I grew up hearing tales of one gargoyle who was a monster. She hated humans and she wanted to rid the world of them. We were told it was our destiny as Canmores to hunt the demon until she was killed. One night, my siblings and I were in Paris and it was the night of the Hunter's Moon when the next hunter vows that this would be the last night of any hunting. The demon killed my father and overnight I had to become the adult to my brother and sister and wrongly set my family on a dangerous path." It was still painful to talk about it at times.

Tears were prickling Elisa's eyes. "How old were you at the time?"

"I was around 15 years old," Jason said. "I'm sorry for your loss. Maybe I should stop asking questions. I don't want to bring up bad memories."

"You didn't know. I've made my peace with it. I wish things had turned out differently but my life is my life," he replied.

"You came to New York to hunt the gargoyle but I take it you didn't succeed. I can hear the sadness in your voice," Elisa said.

"We didn't succeed but it's fine because my life is better. I wasted so much time and energy," said Jason.

"Glad you didn't succeed. Revenge is never the answer. I'm glad I don't have to deal with the person," Elisa said.

Jason winced. "What?" asked Elisa. "What's with the face?"

"You kind of do have to deal with her. She's your mate's ex-wife and the mother of his child."

Elisa eyes went wide. "Hold it, I would gain a stepdaughter. I'd also have to deal with a crazy ex-wife. Tell me you're joking." Jason shook his head no.

"_Ugh. Why? Why? Why? Nice going Elisa. Smooth, get caught up in a dysfunctional family."_

Elisa stayed silent for a few moments. "You know what, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we go somewhere? I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. It's weird but I feel safe with you."

"Where do you want to go?" asked Jason.

"Maybe Central Park, I don't know. I just want to go somewhere," Elisa said.

"Central Park it is," said Jason. He helped her off the couch and they left.

They walked around for a while before finding a bench to sit on. Elisa looked at the crowd. They all were happy and playing around. Some were reading others were walking their dogs. Some were just hanging out. She felt somewhat disconnected from the scene. This world was so brand new and she didn't know how to navigate in it.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jason. "Nothing, really. I feel out of place so to speak. It's only been a day and a half but this wasn't what I was expecting. I have no idea what I was expecting. I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

Jason placed a hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, it's only been a day. It's going to take a while for things to return to normal."

"_Normal. What is normal in my life? Nothing so far. What if I don't want to remember?"_

"Maybe we should head back. I have no idea when Peter and Diane will be back," Elisa said.

Jason took her home and Diane opened the door before Elisa could use her key. Diane flung herself into her daughter's arms. "Elisa, thank God you're all right. Where have you been?"

"_Calm yourself Elisa." _"Jason stopped by and then I asked him to take me to Central Park. That's all."

Diane became aware of his presence and glared. "You should have called."

"It's not his fault. I just wanted to get out of the house," Elisa said. She was desperately trying not to get annoyed.

Elisa turned to Jason. "Thanks for today. I'll see you around."

He nodded and headed to his car. Diane took Elisa inside. "Please, don't scare us like that."

Elisa sighed. "I'm sorry I scared you but really, I'm fine. No harm was done."

"I'm worried," Diane said.

"I understand but there's no need to worry. I should probably head back to my room," said Elisa. She turned to walk away.

Diane softened her gaze. "Wait, the clan is heading to the Labyrinth and they would like for you to be there."

Elisa faced Diane again. "What's the Labyrinth?"

"It's where your brother lives with Maggie and a few other people," Diane explained. "They all would like you to be there."

Elisa nodded her head and went to her room. She laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what tonight is going to bring," she whispered. She turned on her side and tried to get some sleep.

Hours later Elisa was at the Labyrinth. She walked through the tunnels and wondered what kind of place this was. She knew Derek had to live somewhere so she guessed this was the only suitable place.

She walked behind Diane and Peter and stopped when she came to the entrance of a large room. She saw the clan, Derek and Maggie but also other gargoyles. _"There's more of them," _she thought frantically. Why didn't they warn her?

Derek spotted Elisa and walked over. He wanted to reach out to her but thought better of it. "Hey, you made it."

"I did. Peter and Diane said the clan wanted me to come." He turned away but Elisa grabbed his arm. "Before I walk over there, what are they?" she asked pointing to the clones. "They're clones. It's a long story but they won't harm anybody," Derek reassured her.

Elisa exhaled and walked forward. The clan noticed her presence and smiled. "I'm glad you could join us, lass," Hudson said. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Hudson." The rest of the clan reintroduced themselves for which Elisa was grateful.

She heard a child's voice behind her. She turned to see a gargoyle boy behind her. "Aunt Elisa, did you get your memory back?"

Her gaze softened at his enthusiasm. The adults were inwardly groaning. Elisa chuckled. "Sorry, but no. Guess what? I'm sure you can tell me a whole lot about me, huh. One night you and I can talk."

"Ariana too?" asked Graeme. "Is she your sister?" She guessed this was Brooklyn's child too. "Yep. You've met her already."

"I have. How about I come tomorrow night and you can talk my ear off," Elisa said lovingly.

"Cool! I'm going to help you get your memory back. I'm going to tell Ariana," he took off to find his sister.

"I'm sorry. My kids can be a little rambunctious," said Brooklyn. Elisa turned to him. "It's all right. Kids will be kids. No harm done."

"How was your day?" asked Lexington.

"It was fine. I didn't do much today," Elisa said. She didn't want to tell them of her day with Jason.

Derek and Maggie made their way to the group. "You all having a good time," Derek asked.

Elisa smiled at him. She was still trying to grasp her brother's condition. "May I talk to you in private?"

"Uh, sure. Come on," said Derek. He escorted her to a back room. Elisa looked around. "_This must be where he sleeps."_

"What's on your mind?"

She faced him again. "What happened to you? How did you get this way?" She pointed to his form to get her point across. "Clearly our mother didn't give birth to you like this."

"No, obviously. This happened on accident or on purpose depending on the point of view. I left the force as a helicopter pilot and went to work for Xanatos. You warned me but I didn't listen. I thought you were trying to run my life. I ended up in an experiment and turned into this. But I wouldn't change a thing because I have Maggie and I feel I can help people."

"You didn't want to change back. Is there a way to change back?" asked Elisa.

"There isn't a way as far as I know. Even if there were, I wouldn't want to change. I love my life," Derek replied.

"But you live in isolation," Elisa stated. "True but I've gained a new family," said Derek.

Elisa turned from him. He had a gained a new family. He seemed content with this life. "Are you happy?" asked Elisa.

"I am very happy."

He watched his sister closely. He saw her lean against the wall. "I don't see how any of this is possible. Gargoyles, mutates, clones, it all seems surreal."

"It takes getting used to," Derek said.

"I-

Maggie and Goliath came into the room. "Are we interrupting?" asked Maggie.

"No," Elisa said quickly. "I better go." She started to head towards the door when Derek hugged her. She tensed at the action. "I'm glad you're back," Derek whispered.

"No, I'm not. I'm not even close," Elisa whispered back. Derek let go and Elisa walked out the door. Goliath followed while Maggie stayed.

"What was that about?" asked Maggie. "She wanted to know what happened to me. She seems so lost."

Goliath caught up with Elisa. "Is everything all right, my love?" Elisa inwardly cringed at the nickname. "Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to him."

Goliath nodded. "I know this is difficult but we are here for you."

"Thanks," Elisa said.

"Derek mentioned the clones. How did they come to be?" asked Elisa.

"They were part of an experiment. A twisted experiment was conducted and a doctor took our DNA and cloned it."

Elisa stopped and turned to Goliath. "Why?"

"For Xanatos. He wanted to create another clan," Goliath answered.

"Xanatos, the one responsible for Derek's condition. I met him last night. He said we are civil to each other now," Elisa said.

"We are. He is trying to change," Goliath said. "There's no need to be alarmed. The clan and I will protect you."

Elisa turned from him and walked away. More disturbing news. She felt like she was living in the twilight zone. Someone took her DNA and cloned a living being. She was lost in thought and didn't realize she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," her eyes landed on an orange and black mutate. "What's your name?"

The mutate signed his name. "Claw," Elisa said hesitantly. He nodded his head excitedly.

Goliath spoke. "He was also human."

"Oh," she looked at him with pity. "Now, he can't speak." Claw nodded yes.

They heard voices up ahead. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. "Shall we join them?" asked Goliath.

"You and Claw go ahead," she insisted. They walked ahead. Elisa watched them. They seemed normal. She wanted to be a part of it but couldn't. She felt out of the loop. It was as if the world was playing a sick joke on her. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She needed air.

Elisa slipped by them quietly and headed out of the Labyrinth. She spotted her parents' car and leaned against it. She wished she had the keys but she was stuck.

"Elisa," she heard a voice say. She turned her head to see a man and a woman walk up to her.

"Elisa, what are you doing out here?" the man asked. Elisa glanced back and forth between the two people.

"It's me, Matt. Your partner. And this is my wife, Sara."

"Sorry but I still don't remember anything prior to the accident," Elisa said.

"No problem. It's not your fault," said Sara. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I just need some time alone," Elisa said. "I guess you two are heading to the Labyrinth."

They said yes and all three went inside.

Matt, Sara and Elisa walked in to see the crowd still having a great time. Matt and Sara went ahead of her. Elisa sighed and sat at the table.

"Where did you go?" Derek asked.

"Just to get some air. Missed me that much," Elisa joked.

"No, not really. More food for me," Derek said. Elisa let out a chuckle. "I'm glad my brother appreciates my company."

They all laughed.

Matt spoke. "Did the doctor give any indication on when your memories would come back?"

Elisa put her fork down. _"Here we go again."_

"No, he didn't. I'm supposed to surround myself with people or things that will jog anything," Elisa replied.

"Remember that time dad said Elisa was turned into a gargoyle," said Graeme. Arian hit him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Kids," warned Sata, Brooklyn's wife.

Elisa nearly choked on the water she was drinking. "What?"

"Um, see, Demona had Puck turn you into a gargoyle to get you out of the way. Puck ended up transforming all humans into gargoyles," said Brooklyn.

She was waiting for someone to laugh and tell her this was a joke. When that didn't happen she leaned back in her chair. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she hates you," Broadway blurted out. Angela glared at him.

"Okay," said Elisa. "Why does she hate, Broadway?"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this," said Diane.

Elisa put her hand on Diane's. "Why does she hate me so much?" she asked again.

"Well, you have foiled her plans to destroy the world and us," said Broadway.

"And you took her place," added Lexington. Elisa looked at him confused. "_Took her place. What…oh, the psycho ex-wife. Man."_

She glanced at Goliath who said nothing. His silence only confirmed her thoughts. "So I made her mad and she's been out to get me ever since."

"Mother isn't like that anymore. Really she has calmed down," said Angela. Elisa remained unconvinced.

"What else is there to know?" asked Elisa.

"Father and the two of us went to see the world. You came to Avalon and from there we went to where we were needed."

Peter groaned. Maybe this was too much information for his daughter to handle. He knew he would have to mention Coyote. He knew she was having a hard enough time dealing with what was in front of her.

"Avalon?" she asked slowly. Whatever this Avalon was didn't sound remotely normal. Angela said, "It's my original home. Members of the third race live there. Fairies, magicians, Queen Titana and Oberon."

"_Aren't those Shakespeare characters? Someone has to be pulling my leg."_

"Since nobody here said they were joking, you all are serious. Those names come from Shakespeare," Elisa said.

"Aye, lass. They are very real," said Hudson.

"As am I," said Coyote.

Elisa flinched at the sound. Coyote walked over to the table. "Sorry, I'm late."

Peter wanted to bang his head against the table. Coyote would walk in at the exact moment they were discussing Avalon.

Elisa eyed him slowly. "_He looks like Peter when he was young."_

"I'm Coyote, an old family friend. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Uh, I'm fine. How did you get in here?"

"Like this." Coyote disappeared and reappeared behind Elisa. "See, that easy."

Elisa had put her hands in her lap and gripped her clothes so she wouldn't freak out in front of everyone. "What are you?" she asked as she turned around.

He knelt down and grabbed her hands. "I'm a Child of Oberon. More importantly, I'm your protector and friend. I'm here if you ever need me. Just call." He was gone in an instant.

Elisa didn't know how to make sense of what just happened. She glanced at everyone's faces. This was her cue to high tail it out of there. "I think I want to call it a night." She turned to Peter. "Can we go?"

Peter nodded. He could ring Coyote's neck for scaring her. After saying goodbye, Elisa, Diane and Peter left.

They got home and Elisa sat in the living room. Her parents sat across from her. "So, that Coyote person is…special. I really lived a colorful life."

"If you want to talk about this, we can," assured Diane.

"I think I've had enough of talking about other worldly things for one night. I do want to know a one thing. I looked at the photos and noticed I used to ride. Why did I stop?"

"You went off to college and then to the academy and you didn't have time to ride anymore," said Peter. "We used to take you to your Grandpa Carlos' home in Arizona and also your Grandpa Derek's home just outside Manhattan to ride."

"Are they still alive?" asked Elisa.

"My dad died a long time ago and your other grandfather is still alive. If you would like, we can arrange a visit," said Peter.

"I would like that very much. The other thing was I think I should head home. You all have been great but I want to go to my own apartment."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to," said Diane.

"I've imposed long enough. I'll be fine. I just want to be in my own home. You two have been supportive so far. Please support me on this," Elisa pleaded.

"Okay baby," said Peter. "We'll take you in the morning."

"Thank you," said Elisa. She got up and went to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elisa heard noises outside her bedroom and she came out. She saw Peter in the kitchen making breakfast. He turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Good morning," he said. "Good morning. You're cooking. Smells good," Elisa said.

"Thanks. Can't let you starve this morning," Peter joked.

"Yeah, I don't think my mother would like that," Elisa said. "Where's Diane anyway?"

Peter winced at Elisa calling her mother by her first name. She still didn't feel comfortable calling them mom and dad and it hurt a bit. "She had to run some errands. She'll be back soon."

"Well, I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll be right back."

As she exited, Peter couldn't help but see the young girl who would want to help him cook. She was the apple of his eye and it pained him to see his daughter look at him as a total stranger.

About 20 minutes later, Elisa came back and took a seat. Peter put a plate in front of her. "This looks good." She tasted it and was impressed. "Anybody tell you that you should have been a chef?"

"Diane told me all the time. She said I chose the wrong profession," Peter said.

"What made you want to become a cop?" asked Elisa.

"I wanted to make a difference. I left home and came to New York for a better life. I felt it was my duty to help people in need," Peter answered.

Elisa smiled. "How did you meet Diane?"

Peter chuckled at the memory. "We met at a party. I didn't know it at the time but her brother, Aaron, was a police officer. He was about to go off to Vietnam and it was a going away party. I saw her across the room and was blown away. I tried to play it cool. I walked up to her and started talking. She was polite but she was with someone else. Her date came up and harassed me. I told him I would back off but he didn't listen. Next thing I know, I am being punched in the face. Aaron quickly led me into the kitchen. Diane followed us and apologized."

"You took her from someone else," Elisa said laughing.

"I suppose. She dumped the guy months before I saw her again. I saw her again in a bookstore and we talked. I eventually asked her out and surprisingly she said yes. Two years later we married and then you came along."

Elisa listened. That's what she wanted: a normal life. What did she get? Something you only read in sci-fi books.

"Elisa?"

"Huh? Right, my mind was elsewhere. You don't regret how your life ended up." It was more of a question that a statement.

"No. I do have some regrets but never about knowing your mother. We had three beautiful children. You all have made us proud."

Elisa nodded. She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. "That's sweet of you. You know, I haven't seen my other sibling."

"Beth. She had to go back to Arizona for work. She's an anthropologist like Diane," said Peter.

"Understandable. I guess I decided to follow in your footsteps," Elisa said.

"You did. I didn't want you to at first. I know the dangers of my job and I wished you had picked something safer but once you knew what you wanted there was no stopping you."

They heard the doorknob turn and Diane walked in. "Peter, Elisa!" They came to the living room to see Diane with groceries. They took them and headed back to the kitchen. After putting everything up, Diane took a seat.

"What have you two been doing?" asked Diane.

"Talking about how you and I met," Peter said. "Right. I got you beat up," Diane said lightly.

"Only for you would I ever put myself in that situation," Peter said. Diane smirked. "It's good thing you did. You did me a favor actually because I wanted to break up with him for some time."

"Perfect timing," Peter said jokingly. Elisa looked at their exchange. They seemed so happy.

"Do you have everything?" asked Peter. "I do. I'll get them and meet you by the car."

They reached Elisa's apartment and entered. It was spotless. "I cleaned up for you. You just rest," said Diane.

"You didn't have to do all that work. I'll repay you," Elisa said.

Diane waved her hand. "No need. You just settle in." Elisa walked to the back of the apartment. It wasn't hard to figure out where everything was.

She walked into her living room. "This is my place," she said aloud. She faced her parents. "Thank you for what you've done for me. You two go. I'll be fine."

"All right. We'll see you later," said Diane. They left. Elisa lounged around the apartment trying to get familiar with her surroundings.

Two weeks later, Elisa's memories still hadn't returned. She was getting more frustrated with each passing day. She had spent time with the clan but the more they told her of her past, the more she wanted to run. They kept asking her if she remembered anything. Every little blink, twitch or movement prompted the questions. She felt like punching a wall at times.

There was a knock on her door. She opened it and Jason was on the other side. "Hello."

"Hi there," he replied. She sidestepped to let him in. "How's it going?" he asked. They sat on the couch.

"Not great. Nothing I do seems to jog any memory. I'm doing what the doctor said. I'm spending time with the people who know me but it's getting tiring. I know they are expecting me to come to at any moment. At first, it was sweet. They were patient but now it's so frustrating to be in their presence. It's not so much Peter and Diane but everyone else. I know I may sound a little uncaring. Really, I don't mean to. I just want them to stop bombarding me every day and night."

Jason held his hands up. "I'm not judging. The situation isn't ideal for anyone. You'll get them back."

Elisa snorted. "Sure doesn't feel that way. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something. Perhaps get your mind off of things."

"Seriously? What is it?"

"It's a surprise," he teased. "I don't get a hint." He shook his head no. Elisa crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think I'm going to like this surprise."

He leaned forward. "Trust me." "Go and get your things."

Elisa shook her head and smirked. She went and got her things and they left. Jason drove her to the countryside. Once they got out of the car, he stopped her. "You have to wear this."

She looked at him and huffed. "A blindfold."

"Indulge me," he said. "Fine. I'm trusting you."

He blindfolded her and led her to the stables. He took off the blindfold and told her to open her eyes. She stared in amazement at all the horses.

"You're taking me horseback riding." She faced him and hugged him. "Thank you."

She pulled back. "But I don't know what I'm doing. At least I don't think I know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry. I'll be behind you," said Jason. "Pick one." She smiled giddily. Her eyes roamed until she landed on a brown mare with a white streak on its nose. "This one," Elisa said.

Jason walked up and patted the horse on the nose. "This is Evelyn." Elisa patted Evelyn's side. "Hi girl. I'm Elisa. Mind if I ride on you today?"

The horse neighed and laid her head on Elisa's shoulder. She laughed. "I think she likes you," said Jason.

"Good because I like her too. What about riding clothes?"

"There's some in the house. Just go on in," said Jason. She couldn't just walk into someone's house. "Who's property is this?" asked Elisa.

"It's my uncle's property. He is quite fond of horses. The house is empty." Elisa walked up to the house. I She found some riding clothes in her size laid out on the couch in the study.

"_He planned all this within days." _She chuckled and changed into her outfit. By the time she came out, the horse was near the gate entrance.

"Ready?" asked Jason. She nodded. He showed her how to get on and he got on behind her. "Don't be scared. Horses can sense fear."

"I know. Where are we headed?" asked Elisa.

"Wherever we want," said Jason. They trotted off. Elisa felt relaxed. She remembered Peter telling her about how riding took a backseat to college and the police academy. Now she wished she had kept up with it.

Before she knew it, she leaned into Jason's chest. "How long have we been riding?"

"Going on 30 minutes," said Jason. He was glad Elisa was able to relax and enjoy herself. "Do you want to stop?"

"No."

They went down another few yards before turning back. They got off the horse and Elisa guided Evelyn to her stall. "There you go girl. Did you enjoy yourself?"

The horse let out a high neigh sound. Elisa smiled. "I take that as a yes. I'll be back soon." She and Jason walked back to the house. "When did you do this?"

"A few days ago. I figured you would want an escape," Jason said. "_How did I choose Goliath over him?"_

After settling into the house, Elisa changed back into her clothes. She came downstairs to find Jason in the living room. "I had lunch prepared for us," Jason said.

"How rich are you?" Elisa blurted. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. It was rude."

Jason chuckled. "It's okay. The Canmores are wealthy. We come from old money so to speak. My uncle is very wealthy in his own right. He bought the place as a second home."

"_I need a rich uncle," _Elisa thought. "Come on. Let's go eat."

After lunch, they sat on the back porch. It was peaceful. Elisa could see herself coming here often.

"May I ask you something?" asked Elisa. "Sure."

Elisa bit her lip. She had been thinking about this for a while. "What did I do to you?"

Jason looked at her confused. She clarified. "What happened between us? You said you developed feelings for me."

"Oh, that. Well, it's not important."

"Nope. You said that before. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You followed your heart," he said. There was a small flicker of pain in his eyes. Elisa caught it. She scooted closer to him. "How long did it take? You could have let me die once I hit that waterfall. I wasn't a priority. I-

"You were a priority to me. I loved you. It had only been three days. Believe me, meeting you was not in the cards. I had a job to do and I was going to finish it. I even had my sister go ahead with a surgical strike on the police station. My cover was blown the minute I rescued you from the explosion."

"Mmm. You attacked them because of some sense of duty but also for revenge. I'm sure I wasn't happy about it and I'm sure I gave your grief for it. I can see you regret it though. I know there's more to the story," Elisa said.

Jason frowned. "You said there was someone else when I kissed you."

Elisa backed away slightly. "Goliath I assume." Jason nodded. "I had bad timing. You were committed to him. I just brought out your feelings for him."

Elisa wanted to cry. "Please tell me you found someone."

"No. You didn't help matters much. You helped me get my sentence reduced. You went to every physical therapy session. You even went to the hospital for an experimental spinal regeneration surgery. I fell in love with you even more. I've never stopped," he said softly.

Elisa could feel her heart breaking a little at his confession. She put her head in her hands. _"All this time I would have never known."_

Then she asked, "If you loved me so much, why didn't you fight for me?"

Her voice was soft and Jason forced himself to look away. He didn't want to look into those eyes right now.

"Jason," she said more firmly. He sighed and looked at her. "You made up your mind. You chose whom you wanted and it wasn't me. Who could blame you? I was a hunter on the verge of spending a lifetime behind bars. My life was not conducive for a romantic relationship."

"I'm sorry I broke your heart even more before it got a chance to heal. I can't believe this," Elisa whispered. She got up from the bench and walked onto the grass. Jason gave her a minute to collect herself before standing by her.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't help it," said Jason. Elisa shook her head. "That's where you are wrong. I chose to spend my life in isolation. I can't even tell people about my life. Why would I? You think you had problems. I found out that Goliath's ex-wife had Puck turn me into a gargoyle because she wanted to be rid of me. She's tried to kill me several times. I went on a 6-month globe trek and wasn't fired. My brother is no longer human and now can never go back to the life he had. There are a thousand other reasons why my life is dysfunctional. I am a walking freak show."

"Stop. You're not a freak show. Is your life different than most? Yes. Normal is relative," Jason said.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want this. I don't want the constant questioning and impossible standards I'm expected to meet. I can't go and do what others do. I can't go to the park and play with my children. I can't go to different functions without explaining why my "significant other" can't come. I can't have the life I've wanted for myself."

"But your life is better," Jason reasoned.

"I can't remember one thing! Nothing. I feel so disconnected from everyone. When I do start to feel like myself, someone brings up the amnesia and I withdraw. I don't say anything more than necessary. I get mad and walk off. I don't want to live like this. I want everyone to back off. The only person who's let me be me is you."

"I'm your friend," he said. "I care about you and I just want to see you happy." She looked into his eyes and her heart fluttered. She stared into his blue eyes longer than necessary. "I-I should go." She headed back inside, ran upstairs to a bedroom, and closed the door. She leaned against the door.

What was happening? All she wanted was answers. Now, she was feeling something she wasn't technically supposed to. Her life now and the life she'd heard about didn't go together. How could she ever go back to living in that world? How was she supposed to do it for the next 50 years?

Jason knocked on the door. "Elisa, please let me in." He saw the door opening and Elisa sat down on the bed. He leaned against the dresser drawer and cross his arms. "I'm sorry I upset you. I know this is rough for you. I don't want to add to the pressure."

Elisa sighed. "You didn't pressure me. I asked a question and you answered." She leaned against the headboard and brought her knees to her chest. "My world is not what I thought it could be. The more I learn, the more I wonder what I got myself into. It seems my world has revolved around the clan and their problems. Then my own family got sucked into their lives. I suppose it wasn't all bad but somewhere down the line I lost myself and didn't realize it. I spent the last five years in a bubble."

"You know relationships are never easy. The clan loves you and you are a part of them. They want what's best for you. So do I and your family."

Elisa nodded her head. "So you are their biggest defender."

"Not really. I understand them when it comes to your wellbeing. Just tell them what you told me. Get them to listen to you."

Jason moved in front of her. He took her hand in his. "I believe in you and have faith in you."

"How did I ever let you go?" she asked, her voice barely audible. "I'm sorry for how I treated you. I never meant to hurt you. You are probably better off." She averted her eyes.

Jason felt his chest tightened. He wanted to pull her into a hug and never let her go. She was off limits and he had to remind himself of that.

"Hey, we may not be together but we're friends. I cherish your friendship more than anything," Jason tried to reassure her.

Elisa cracked a small smile. "I think we need to head back. It's late and I have to get to the station in the morning."

She stood up and reached for the doorknob. She stopped before turning around. She hugged Jason tightly. "Thank you again."

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her head. "You're welcome," he whispered into her hair. Every movement she made toward him hurt. It was just a reminder of what he lost.

She let go reluctantly. "Let's go."

The drive was silent. Elisa had fallen asleep in the car. Jason got to her apartment and woke her up. "We're here."

Elisa unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out. Once she arrived at her apartment, she headed to her bedroom. She heard a noise and headed back out.

Goliath was in her living room. "Elisa, where have you been?"

"_Don't get mad," _Elisa thought. "I went horseback riding. I lost track of time."

"You were with Jason," Goliath said obviously not pleased.

"How did you know?" asked Elisa.

"I saw him drop you off. Why do you spend so much time with him?"

Elisa went on the defensive. "I don't spend that much time with him. What, I'm not allowed to have friends?"

"I didn't say that. I'm concerned for your safety."

"I'm perfectly safe with him. Besides, I don't have to tell you every little thing I do. It's my life."

Goliath growled a little. "It's our life. We are mates."

There's that word again. "As far as I'm concerned, we're not mates. I barely know you. I don't even have an engagement ring."

"Gargoyles don't have such things. You were fine with that. Our love was enough."

"A love I don't recall. Look I care but I don't…I don't feel what I felt for you," Elisa said.

"You don't mean that," Goliath said hurt. "We love each other."

"I don't love you. I don't know how to love you," she said softly. "I'm lost and I need to find a way to deal with this."

"I can help you," said Goliath. "The clan can help you."

Elisa huffed. "The clan. That's all I've been hearing the past two weeks. I get that you all want me to be the person I was but I'm not her. No matter what any of you say I don't know how to be her."

He stepped forward. "What can we do? What can _I _do?"

"You can back off for starters. All of you can stop asking if I remember anything. Every night I feel like such a disappointment because I haven't figured out something. I see it in everyone's eyes and I'm tired of it. Everyone expects me to remember quickly. It's not going to happen."

"Elisa, we care about your wellbeing."

She inhaled to calm herself. "That's what Jason said earlier," she whispered.

His gaze hardened once again. "What else has Jason said to you?"

"Nothing really. He listened and he was there for me. He had no expectations," Elisa said.

Goliath shot up an eyebrow. "I'm sure he was there for you."

Elisa narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"He's always had feelings for you. He thinks he can sneak in and have you for himself," said Goliath getting angrier by the second.

"Don't be ridiculous. Jason is a friend. He has already admitted his feelings. Whatever happens between us is our business. I don't need you policing my life."

"Elisa, we are getting married," Goliath countered.

"No we are not. I can't marry you. Did you not hear what I said a few minutes ago? I don't love you. I don't know how," she said, her voicing rising in pitch.

"It doesn't matter. We can get back what we had," said Goliath.

"Which is what? Me living my life while your stone during the day. We take it one night at a time and go off on adventures. Somehow I've allowed myself to get sucked into your world. There have been too many instances where I've put my life in danger. If it was the job then I would have no qualms with that. However, I've been shot accidentally, your ex-mate has tried to murder me, I've almost drowned. Why would I want to return to a life like that? My world has revolved around you ever since you came into my life. I stopped being me."

"And who would that be?"

"I don't know. That's what I want to figure out. And in order to do that I need to have minimum contact with you," said Elisa.

"You can't be serious. Elisa you're not facing your problems," said Goliath.

Elisa rolled her eyes. "You don't get it. My problem is you. My problem is the life I've led. I don't want any part of it."

"I need you. We have a life waiting for us," said Goliath.

"You were fine before you met me. You'll be fine now. If you want a mate, go pick any one of those female gargoyles. I'm sure one of them will be glad to take my place." She turned her back on him.

Goliath wasn't going to accept this. He turned her back around and kissed her. Elisa didn't respond to his kiss. She pushed him away. "What are you doing?" If she could slap him, she would have.

"I need you to see our love is real. You have to remember," he pleaded.

"Don't ever do that again. You do not get the privilege of doing that. I don't want you to touch me in any romantic gesture. Honestly, I don't see how I fell in love with you."

He let out a frustrated groan that caused Elisa to flinch. "Stop this, Elisa. I will not let you go. You are too important to me."

Elisa blinked away the tears that were trying to form. "I need a break from you. If I need to see you or any of the clan, I'll come to the Eerie building." She exhaled. "I don't feel anything for you. No matter how saddened you are, no matter how frustrated you are, I am a hundred times worse. Now, would you please leave my apartment?"

Goliath left feeling rejected. This was all wrong. Elisa was not herself and he had no idea how to help her. She was pushing him away and he was powerless to comfort her. He decided to make a visit.

Elisa watched him go. She felt some remorse. She didn't want the conversation to take a bad turn but it happened. Once it started she didn't know how to stop it. It was out in the open and she felt calm oddly enough. Every frustration was voiced and it felt good to get it off her chest.

Goliath had landed on the balcony and knocked on the window. He saw the man come to the window and slide it open. "Goliath, what brings you by?"

Goliath narrowed his eyes. "Jason, we need to talk about Elisa."

"Did something happen to her?" he asked. He let Goliath in.

"You happened," he said in a low growl.

Jason sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"You are trying to take her from us. From me," said Goliath.

Jason's eyes widened a little. "No, I'm not. I'm not trying to come between you two."

"You are. She wants nothing to do with us. She doesn't want anything to do with her life," Goliath stated.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you expect me to do. It seems Elisa just needs a little more time to grasp what her life was and move forward," Jason reasoned.

"So she can move forward with you," Goliath accused.

"What? No, I'm here for her as a friend. That's all. I want what is best for her and that's you," he said firmly.

"She doesn't feel that way," said Goliath.

"_I don't blame her considering everything she's told me," _Jason thought. "Just give her time. She'll come around."

"It seems I don't have a choice. You, however, stay away from her. I don't need you clouding her head."

"You can't tell me or Elisa who we can and cannot see in our spare time. If she wants to see me then she will. You can't stop us."

Goliath growled and grabbed him by the collar. "You will stay away from her."

"Or you'll what? Kill me? Go ahead and see if she wants you back in her life. Look, I've tolerated you. Heck, I've even respected you. I'm an adult and you don't control me. Let go."

Goliath let go of him. "You better not hurt her."

"I'm not hurting anyone. If you continue to go down this road, you'll end up losing her and I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Watch yourself," Jason replied.

Goliath balled his fist and took a swing. Jason dodged him. He straightened himself. "Leave before we end up doing something we regret." He left and Jason slammed the window.

He closed the curtains. He sat on the couch and rubbed his face. What did he get himself into? He didn't mean to say those last few words but he couldn't help himself. A small part of him knew Goliath was right. He did want Elisa and but again she was off limits. He had to remind himself of that fact every single minute. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He went to his room and tried to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Don't stop reviewing. As usual, don't own the series/characters. Any characters created belong to me.

Chapter 6

Elisa headed to the precinct to speak with her boss. She was a bit nervous. Her life as a cop was a complete mystery. Sure, she had an inkling of what her job entailed. Perhaps her boss would kind enough to let her shadow someone.

She reached the precinct and went in. She noticed her partner right away. She was thankful for that. At least she recognized one face. She walked to the desk. "Hi Matt."

Matt looked up from his paperwork. He smiled when he saw his partner. It had been a rough few weeks without her. It felt as if something was missing when he was at work.

"Hey Maza, what brings you back to these old parts?"

Elisa chuckled. "I'm here to see the Captain. I hope that everything will go well. Is she here?"

"She's in her office. I'll walk you down," Matt offered.

"Thanks." They walked down to her office. "How's Sara?"

"She's fine. In fact there is something we wanted to share with you but since your accident we didn't want to bother you."

"That's nice of you. I may not remember anything but that doesn't mean I'm fragile," Elisa said.

"One thing you are not is fragile. Just ask every criminal you've put behind bars," Matt said.

"At least I don't suck as a cop," Elisa said. They stopped in front of Chavez's door. Matt knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Chavez.

Matt opened the door. "Captain, Elisa's here."

"Send her in." Elisa went in. Matt closed the door leaving them alone. Elisa sat in the chair in front of Chavez.

"Elisa, how are you?" asked Chavez.

"I'm good. Well, I'm well as to be expected," said Elisa.

"How is your memory?" asked Chavez.

"Still a blank slate. Anything prior to my accident is gone," Elisa said. "I take it we work well together."

Chavez nodded. "It's Maria. Yes, we work well together. Actually, I worked under your father for a long time. I became a Captain in the late 80s and you've been at this precinct seven years. You came here right out of the academy. You've been a detective for the past five years."

"I guess that mean I'm a good cop," said Elisa.

"One of the best," Chavez said.

"Maria, I'm sorry for going on that six-month travel tour. Goliath told me. Wait, do you know who I'm talking about?"

"I do. He's your fiancé," Chavez said.

"Not anymore. Anyway, I'm sorry I took off like that without a word. I'm surprised you didn't fire me."

"I admit I wasn't pleased with your decision. I understand why you did it. You wanted to protect the clan. We did go through a rough patch but you have been one of my most trusted cops. I wasn't going to kick you out or anything."

"I appreciate that. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Chavez said.

"When did I tell you about Goliath? The clan?"

"I would say about two years ago. It's not exactly everyday conversation," said Chavez.

"Don't I know it," Elisa said.

"Why do you ask?" asked Chavez. "What happened with the two of you?"

"I was just curious. As for Goliath, I broke things off. I can't marry him with no memory of our…relationship. I just needed some time to sort things out."

Chavez nodded. "I understand. Trust your heart and see where it goes."

"Thanks. Now, what do I do about my job? I still have one, right?"

Chavez laughed. "Of course. Matt will take you on the beat. He will get you familiarized with everything you do. You're still on paid leave of absence. Don't worry about your job. You take care of yourself. Go on."

Elisa left her office and found Matt continuing his paperwork. "Looks like you're stuck with me again."

"Please have a seat. I'm finishing the last of this paperwork and we can hit the streets," said Matt.

Elisa looked around and she saw people stealing glances. She tried to relax under their gazes but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"I must be the topic of discussion around here," she whispered to Matt. "What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"Um, well, people keep looking at me. I assume news of my accident got around."

Matt looked at his partner. "We were all shocked by the news. We were glad when you survived. Come on, I'll show you around."

Matt and Elisa got into his car. He went to the different spots he and Elisa would go to on their breaks. He told her about their time as partners. Elisa was glad that she was able to talk to him. She realized how great her job was. It may be dangerous but this is what she was called to do.

Matt dropped Elisa off at the precinct and she got in her car. She drove to her grandfather's house. She pulled up in the driveway and stared at the beautiful house. She looked around the grounds and the landscape was well manicured. She smiled at the sight of the horses.

She got out and went to the front door. She knocked and waited. An older man answered the door and his face lit up. "Elisa, my child. Glad you could come."

"Thank you. I do hope it's all right. My mother said you were expecting me," Elisa said.

"Come on in." He guided her to his living room. He sat across from her. "My daughter told me about your condition. I wished I could have made it to the hospital."

"No, it's okay. My parents kept me company. I wouldn't have wanted you to go through all that trouble," Elisa reassured him.

"I take it you haven't had much success in gaining your memory," Derek said.

"No. I do know your face by the pictures I saw. I think it's sweet my parents named Derek after you."

"I was honored. My son, Aaron, also gave my name as his son's middle name. My name will live on," he said.

Elisa smiled. "My mom said I used to ride horses on the property."

"Yes, you had so much fun. After that, you and your grandmother, Rebecca, would bake cookies. You loved her so much."

"What was she like?" asked Elisa.

"Spirited, loving, caring. She had a heart for people. If she could do something for somebody, she wouldn't hesitate. Rebecca was a kind soul. She was a God-fearing woman. She formed a special attachment to you because you were the first granddaughter. We spoiled you as long as we could."

Elisa smiled. "I wish I could remember that."

"You will. Here's a picture of us on our wedding day." Elisa took the picture. They made a handsome couple. She was dressed in a v-neck gown and he had on a tuxedo.

"You all were so beautiful. What happened to her?"

"She died in her sleep. She had been sick and it was her time to go," Derek said.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Elisa said. "May I walk the grounds and see the horses?"

"Sure. I'll go with you," Derek said. For an older man he sure walked around pretty good Elisa surmised. He looked to be in good health.

"Here we are. These stables became your second home," said Derek. He watched his granddaughter admire the horses. "You don't do all the work, do you?"

"No, I have some people come over and they tend to the horses. I oversee them."

Elisa nodded slightly. "Did my mother ever ride?"

"When she was little but she took after her mother. They liked to watch other people ride," Derek replied.

Elisa laughed. "I guess you and Grandpa Carlos convinced me to give it a try."

Derek smirked remembering his friend. "Yes. He was a stubborn man. We really didn't get along at first but when it came to you, we put our differences aside."

"Why didn't you two get along?"

He walked up to the stall she was standing at. "For starters, our children involved themselves into a relationship that wasn't widely accepted. It was so hard for me to watch my baby take the threats and demeaning comments but she held her own. It wasn't your dad's fault. He treated her with respect. I knew he loved her. He gave her the same look I'd give my Rebecca. Of course, when he asked for my permission, I threatened him and then gave my blessing."

"Carlos didn't get the chance to know Diane before she was married. They showed up at his home with you in tow. What was he going to say? Get a divorce and leave the baby. However, one look at you and his heart melted. We both knew you would be a heartbreaker."

"We butted heads about the children. He wanted you all to move to Arizona. I wanted you all to stay here because I thought I could protect you better. Peter wasn't going to go back to live because of his own issues with Carlos. I didn't want my daughter and granddaughter to face anymore prejudice by his people. It wasn't easy but we learned to accept it first. We had to."

"Wow. I guess you knew of my engagement," said Elisa.

"I did. You my dear took interracial to a whole new level," Derek said.

"Don't have to tell me twice. I know it had to be weird for you. I'm sure I couldn't tell a whole lot of family members on either side. Just imagine my surprise to find him standing near my bed in the hospital."

"Baby girl, what happened?"

Elisa frowned. "I had to break things off. I don't love him. I see him as a stranger. I could consider him a friend but nothing more. I don't even know how I allowed myself to fall in love with him. I won't bore you with the details but my life has been one insane ride the moment I met them. I don't think I could return to that life."

"_Thank God she broke it off," _Derek thought. "Am I glad you decided to end things? Yes. But is this what you want? I don't want you regret this decision."

"It is. I can't marry someone when I barely know the person. It isn't fair to pretend you love someone just because you did once. I realized that I needed to do this for me. I hurt him but I can't live this life trying to recreate something I know nothing about," Elisa said.

"How did he take the news?"

"Not great. I know he felt like I rejected him. I guess I did. There's no way I could've continued. I would have hurt him even more if I tried to stay out of obligation," Elisa explained. "Besides, I think I might be falling for someone else."

"_Thank God again," _Derek said. "Is he human?"

Elisa laughed. "Yes. His name is Jason. He had feelings for me a long time ago but as we all know, I chose someone else. He makes me feel alive and free. I can trust him with my heart."

"Be careful though. I don't want you caught up in a mess once your memories return," Derek said. "However, I do want to meet this young man."

"One day, I'll bring him up."

"Tomorrow. Bring him tomorrow. Look, I'm an old man who doesn't have much time."

"Hey, you have all the time in the world," Elisa teased. "Okay. I'll bring him tomorrow. I had better get out of here and head back to the city. It was nice seeing you."

"You may not remember me but you will always hold a special place in my heart," Derek said. Elisa didn't know why but she felt like hugging him. She did and he hugged her back. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime," Derek said. He walked her back to her car and she left.

Once she got back into her apartment, she called Jason.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, it's me. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not particularly," Jason said.

"Good. I saw my grandfather today. We had a nice talk and he wants to meet you," said Elisa.

"He does? Why?"

Elisa bit her lip. "I kind of told him about you," she said shyly.

Jason smirked. "All right. What time?"

"I was thinking mid-morning," Elisa replied. "Okay."

"Good. You can come to my apartment and we'll drive over there together."

"Sounds like a plan," Jason said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Elisa said and hung up.

Elisa looked at her watch. She had an hour and a half to get cleaned up and head to Matt's house. Matt had invited her for whatever big announcement he had to share. She went to get ready.

She arrived at Matt's apartment and rang the doorbell. Sara answered. "Hello, Elisa. I'm so glad you could make it. Everybody else is inside."

Elisa figured she was talking about family members. She entered the apartment and saw the clan. She stood still for a minute. "_Perfect. This is kind of awkward."_

Angela spotted her first, "Elisa, you're here." Angela hugged her tight.

"_She must not know of Goliath's visit. Unless she's a good actor."_

"It's good to see you Angela." She greeted everyone else except Goliath who wasn't in the room. "_Maybe he decided not to come."_

"Elisa, Matt and Goliath are on the balcony. Matt wanted me to tell you once you got here," Sara said. Elisa gave a tight smile. She went outside. "Matt."

They turned around and Matt hugged Elisa. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Thanks for inviting me," said Elisa. "Well, I had to invite my best friend."

Elisa faced Goliath. "Hello Goliath."

"Hello Elisa," he said monotone. Matt arched an eyebrow as a warning. Goliath had told him of Elisa's decision and Matt didn't like it. However, he also knew that rushing Elisa would cause problems. It didn't matter if Goliath was a good friend, Elisa was like a little sister to him.

Elisa refrained herself from chuckling at Matt's expression. She figured they must have discussed her. "Matt, could you give me a minute with Goliath?"

"Sure." He went inside the apartment.

Elisa looked straight ahead before turning to him. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I know it wasn't what you wanted to hear. Please try to understand that I need to do this."

"Elisa, I don't understand your need to push us away. To push me away. I want to help you."

Elisa sighed. "Then do what I ask. I need space and I can only do that if I'm not around you and the clan as much. I'm not trying to cause anymore damage but I won't pretend either. It's not fair to you."

"You pushing me away is not fair. I love you."

Elisa sighed. "I know that. I don't reciprocate the feelings. I came to apologize for how I said things last night. I do care and maybe we can try to forge a new relationship."

"What am I suppose to do? Forget our life," Goliath said.

"No, you have memories to last a lifetime. I'm sure if things had remained I would probably be on a honeymoon with you. Since that is not the case, I have to start from the ground up. I just don't want you to get your hopes up regarding where we stand."

"I'll abide by what you want. However, I can't let you be deceived."

"Deceived? Who's trying to do that?"

"Jason. I went by his apartment to warn him. He's not doing you any favors by spending time with you. He deceived us once, he can do it again."

Elisa hardened her gaze. "Why do you feel the need to bring him up now? He's…you know what, never mind. I don't want a shouting match. Tonight is about Matt and Sara. Can we agree on that?"

"Yes, we can agree."

"Good. I don't want to discuss Jason anymore tonight. We should get inside," Elisa said and she went in. She sat by Ariana, Graeme and Hudson.

"Now that we are all together, Sara and I have an announcement. We wanted to share with you first. Sara and I are going to have a baby."

Everybody congratulated them. The clan left an hour later.

Elisa walked up to Sara in the kitchen. "Hey, congratulations. Is it all right that I hug you?"

Sara smiled. "Of course." Sara hugged Elisa. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," Sara answered. "It did take us by surprise. We would have said something earlier but we wanted to keep it between us for a while and then your accident occurred. We figured now would be the appropriate time."

"I'm happy for you. Maybe one day, I'll get to experience motherhood," Elisa said softly.

Sara leaned into Elisa. "But you and Goliath can't have children."

"I'm not talking having children with him. That would be…interesting, I guess."

"I supposed that would be. Half-human, half-gargoyle. Imagine if that was possible," Sara joked.

Elisa shook her head. No way would she ever subject her children to that upbringing. "Wait, were Goliath and I talking about having children? Adoption would be the only option."

"I know at one point you were looking into adopting once you got married," Sara said. Elisa's expression was unreadable.

"Oh," was all Elisa said. "Hey, what happened with you two?" asked Sara.

"That's a discussion for another time," Elisa said. Matt came over to the women. "What are my two favorite people talking about?"

"Girl talk, Bluestone," Sara said.

"I get that I'm not wanted in this conversation," Matt said. "Have you asked her yet?"

"Not yet honey," Sara said slightly annoyed. She turned to Elisa again. "We were wondering if you would be our baby's godmother."

Elisa recovered from the shock moments later. "Really? I mean I don't remember. Are you two sure?"

"You are a part of our lives. You're going through a rough time but that doesn't negate our friendship. We want you to be a part of our baby's life," said Matt.

Tears prickled in Elisa's eyes and she blinked the tears away. "I would love to. I'm just speechless."

Matt and Sara laughed at Elisa's words. "I'm glad. My brother is going to be the godfather," said Sara.

"Well, I guess I need to go. You two enjoy the rest of your night," said Elisa. She hugged them goodbye and left.

After cleaning up, Sara and Matt sat on the couch.

"Matt?"

"Yes."

"What's the deal with her and Goliath? They spent about five minutes outside and then sat on opposite ends of the room."

Matt sighed. "Elisa has decided to spend not as much with the clan. Learning about her life has rattled her. She wants to try and figure out who she is a part from the clan."

Sara leaned out of her husband's embrace. "That's crazy. She's supposed to be around those who know her."

"Maybe to us but to her, this is what is best. I mean she woke up to learn that she's engaged. She's engaged to a gargoyle who is supposed to be only stone statue. Her brother is a mutate and she has met clones from her DNA. It got to be too much for her and she doesn't know what to do with the information she has learned."

"I assume Goliath isn't pleased," Sara said.

Matt shook his head no. "He isn't. He feels like he's losing her and maybe in some way, he is. He's scared she won't remember and she's scared that she will. I think it's hard for her to reconcile the life she has lived for the past five years to the life she thought she would have. What would you do in her shoes?"

"I would probably freak out too," Sara said.

"I do hope Elisa finds it in herself to love him again. I think she wants to but I don't know," Matt said.

"Honestly, Matt, I think the idea of ever being with Goliath boggles her. She mentioned that she hoped that she would experience motherhood. She said she wasn't talking about having children with Goliath. Then she asked if she ever discussed the prospect of having children with him."

"Who is she going to have children with? She wouldn't cheat on him."

"She wouldn't but she called off their relationship. Nothing is stopping her from being with someone else," Sara said.

Matt stayed silent for a while. "I hope she knows what she is doing. I don't want her doing something she is going to regret."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elisa waited for Jason to get to her apartment. She really wanted to see her grandfather again. He seemed like a gentle and sweet person.

Her doorbell rang and she answered it. "Hello," Elisa said.

"Hi," he replied. "Come in."

He went in and sat in the living room. "You seem excited to see your grandfather."

"I am. Of course, I don't know him well but I feel this connection to him," she said happily. Then her tone got serious. "Before we go, I want to apologize for Goliath. He told me about his visiting you and he shouldn't have cornered you. He even had the nerve to tell me that you were deceiving me."

Jason sighed. "I'm not deceiving you. I want you to know that. I wholeheartedly want you to remember your life. I know the clan will not fully trust me due to my past but one thing I promise to be is honest with you. I've learned my lesson about deceiving the ones I love a long time ago."

"Okay. Now that that is settled, are you ready to meet my grandpa Derek?"

"Yes but why does he want to see me again?"

"I may have mentioned you in our conversation. He wants to see you," Elisa said.

Jason chuckled. "Should I be worried?"

Elisa laughed. "I don't think so. I think he's just worried about his granddaughter. It will be fine."

They left her apartment and headed to the ranch. When they got there, they saw Derek sitting on his porch.

Elisa got out of the car and walked up the stairs. "Hey grandpa."

"Hey baby girl." He hugged her and then he noticed Jason standing at the base of the steps. "So you are the young man my baby has told me about. I won't bite young man."

Jason walked up the stairs and extended his hand. "Jason Canmore, sir."

"Derek Cooper," he replied. "Where are you from?"

"Scotland, sir."

"Aah. Nice accent. Come in."

They followed him to the patio. "You have a nice home, sir."

"Thank you Jason. I've been in this spot for 50 years. I'm not going anywhere."

Elisa and Jason both cracked smiles. The three spent most of the afternoon talking.

"Elisa, I want you to go to the stables and ride around. I have one my trainers inside. I would like to speak with the young man for a moment."

"Okay," said Elisa. She kissed her grandfather on the cheek. "Be nice."

Derek turned to Jason. "Come with me."

He led him to a room filled military paraphernalia. Derek sat down in his chair. He motioned for Jason to sit across from him.

"Son, I see that you care a great deal about my granddaughter. As you know, she is in a precarious state and I don't want you taking advantage of her. I also know that you have been in love with her for quite a while. I don't want you to think that you can bombard her and suddenly make her fall in love with you. But if she happens to, that's her choice. Don't pressure her."

"Sir, I don't want pressure her into anything. I want her to remember her life so she can be happy."

"Oh, I think she is happy now. Tell me, there's not a small part that hopes she chooses you. I understand the fascination. Her grandmother was the same way. Headstrong, stubborn, loving, caring, loyal and fiercely protective of others. Diane took after my Rebecca. I know my son-in-law has taken good care of my daughter. I'm asking you if you would do right by Elisa. Whether she remembers or not, I need to feel and know that you won't try anything funny."

"No sir. I respect Elisa to the fullest. I admit there's a part of me that wants to be more than friends but she's off limits."

Derek chuckled. "My advice, fight for what you want but let it be a fair fight. Remember, it's Elisa's choice. Maybe I'm pushing but I never agreed or liked her previous relationship. That's just me. Anyway, just do right by her."

Derek stood up and so did Jason. "Oh, one more thing. Look around the room." Jason did. He noticed the weapons. "As you can see I'm a military vet. I was in the marines. I fought in WWII. If you ever hurt my baby girl, I will dust you off and make sure your body isn't recovered. I may be old but I'm not stupid nor have I lost my skills. Understood."

"Understood, sir," Jason said.

"Let's go see how our girl is doing."

They walked out to see Elisa preparing to jump. She was a natural. She had one of the biggest smiles on her face that Jason had ever seen. His heart swelled at her having a good time.

"She should have been an equestrian," Jason said.

"Maybe. I think being a cop is what suited her more. I believe if she had pursued it, she would have been a star," said Derek.

They watched Elisa trot back to the stables and get off. The horse trainer took the horse inside the gate while Elisa toward Jason and her grandfather.

"I've never felt so free in my life. That was so much fun," Elisa said breathlessly. She laughed a bit. "I can't believe I stopped riding. I wish I had more time to do this."

"You can come here whenever you like," Derek said. "Elisa, this is a good man you got here."

She looked at Jason. "I know."

Jason smiled back and winked at her. She giggled a bit. She turned her attention back to Derek. "When are you going to come to the city? I'm sure mom would love to see you."

"Soon. I need to check up on her and make sure my son-in-law is doing his job," he joked.

Elisa laughed at his remarks. "Take it from me, he is doing his job."

"That may be but I want to see for myself. Now this old man has kept you two long enough."

"All right grandpa. We'll see you later," Elisa said. She hugged him and went inside the house.

Derek shook Jason's hand. "Remember what I said."

Jason gave a curt nod. He went inside as well. Derek watched them go.

Elisa drove singing along to the radio. Jason just watched her in amusement. She seemed so relaxed and peaceful. "I didn't realize you were into old school," Jason said.

"Apparently. I have a stack of records in my closet and I have the cd's. I also listen to classical and jazz."

He chuckled. "What?" she asked.

"You must have quite the music selection," said Jason.

"I like what I like. My parents must have played this music when I was growing up. What about you? What kind of music do you like?"

"Jazz, Scottish folk, rock-n-roll, soul."

"I heard everyone except the Scottish folk. Is that good?"

"In my opinion," Jason said. "I'll let you borrow my cd's sometime."

"Okay. In the meantime, what did you and my grandpa talk about?"

"Just talk between two men," Jason replied. Elisa rolled her eyes. "You're not going to tell me."

"Nope."

"Ugh. You can be stubborn," said Elisa.

"Anybody ever tell you that you can't have it your way all the time?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure somebody has," she said laughing. "Cops ask questions. It's in my blood."

"Well, today you won't be getting any answers on that subject," Jason said.

Elisa pouted a little which made Jason laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're kind of cute when you pout," he said.

"Oh, shut up." Elisa eventually cracked a smile. She turned up the music and went back to singing along.

After settling back into her apartment, Elisa heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and Fox was there.

"Fox," she said surprised.

"Hi Elisa. I wanted to check on you and see how things were with you."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Not to be rude, but you came all the way here to see how I was doing?"

Fox nodded. "I did. We're not exactly friends but we respect each other. I know this hasn't been easy for you."

Elisa nodded. "I can't let you stand in the hallway all night. Come in." Fox walked in. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks. I did come by to ask you something."

"_I thought so."_

"How would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe go dancing or something," Fox said.

"You want to hang out with me. Why? What's the catch?"

"No catch. I'm trying to be a friend," she said genuinely.

"All right. I see you're being honest," said Elisa. "When should we go?"

"How about tomorrow night? I know a salsa club in the area. Besides, David will be watching Alexander."

"What time?"

"We'll leave at 8pm. How about you come to the Eerie and we'll leave from there?"

She sighed. "Okay." She really didn't want to see the clan but she reasoned their presence was a given.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Thanks for inviting me," said Elisa. "No problem."

_**The following night…**_

Elisa looked at herself in the mirror. She had a short purple dress that hit right above the knee. Her hair was curled at the end. She had on makeup but it wasn't overkill. She liked it. How many times did she go dancing? She assumed not too many times.

She grabbed her clutch bag and headed to the Eerie building. She got there and saw security. He saw his eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Detective, you look nice."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm here to see Fox." The man nodded. She got on the elevator and went up to the top floor.

She got off and walked toward the study. She accidentally bumped into Owen. He got a look at her and stared for a moment. He was shocked at how nice she looked.

"I guess I don't dress like this every day, huh," she said breaking Owen out of his thoughts.

"Um, no, you don't," he blurted out. She chuckled at his outburst. She learned that Owen was very professional in everything he did. He recovered from his outburst. "I certainly hope you and Fox have a good time tonight."

"Thank you Owen. Maybe one day, you can join us."

Owen remained stern. "Dancing is not my forte, detective. I don't do big crowds."

She nodded. "I'll see you later."

Elisa got to the study and waited for Fox to come in. She heard the door open and turned. Brooklyn walked in. He almost didn't recognize Elisa.

"Elisa, you look different."

"So it seems. I can dress up every once in a while," Elisa said.

He held up his hands. "You look nice. Where are you going?"

"Believe it or not, Fox and I are hanging out," said Elisa.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Elisa chuckled at his suspicion. "She says she's trying to be a friend."

"Be careful," Brooklyn. "I promise," Elisa said.

"I need to go and patrol. Have a good time," Brooklyn said.

"Wait, is there a reason you came to the study?"

"Not really. I just check the rooms periodically," Brooklyn said. Elisa nodded.

"See you later," Brooklyn said. "See you later."

Fox came in as Brooklyn was leaving. "Wow, don't you look hot."

"I do? I wasn't sure on what to wear," Elisa said.

"You look great. Ready to have some fun?"

"Ready."

"Good, Owen is taking us."

"He is? I bumped into him earlier. I don't think he wants to hang out with us."

"He's just dropping us off," Fox reassured her. "Owen doesn't dance."

Owen knocked on the door. "Are you two ready?"

Fox locked arms with Elisa and they went. They got there and Fox grabbed a table for them to sit at. The music wasn't that loud and people were on the dance floor.

"Have you ever done salsa?" asked Elisa.

"A few times. As far as I know, you haven't."

"I don't want to embarrass myself on the dance floor."

"Trust me. You won't. I'm right by your side," Fox said. "I can make anybody look good. I can even make David look good on the dance floor."

Elisa had to laugh at that. "Whatever you say."

Fox dragged Elisa on the dance floor and they started dancing. Fox had to admit Elisa was a good dancer.

"I'm going to the bar. Be right back," Fox said. She couldn't wait to get out of her house. Every now and then she needed some time alone.

She watched Elisa dance and having a good time. _"No wonder why she wanted to spend less time with the clan. She would have never gotten a chance to do this."_

Fox went back to Elisa's side. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah. Do I do this often?" asked Elisa.

"No. You never made the time." Elisa went back to dancing. After a few more songs, she went back to her table.

Fox ordered another drink. "Whoa, that makes three. You probably shouldn't drink anything without eating. I'll order something," said Elisa.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah right. I'm sure you think you can hold your liquor but the last thing I need is for David to lecture me about watching you. You're eating something."

Fox huffed. "Fine."

Elisa ordered some food and brought it back to the table. "Here."

Fox ate some of it and drank the rest of her cocktail. "Let's go dance some more."

"Fox, you just ate. I don't think that's a good idea. Wait for a few minutes."

Fox sat at the table for two minutes before she got up and rushed back to the crowd. Elisa smirked and watched her dance with random people.

"Yep, David is going to ring my neck if I don't get her in one piece," Elisa muttered.

Elisa looked at her watch and noticed it was getting late. She took Fox's cell phone and called Owen.

"Hello."

"Owen, it's me. I think it's time we should go."

"I'm outside, detective."

"You never left," said Elisa increduously.

"I did but I figured one of you would call soon," said Owen. Elisa smirked. "Be right out."

Elisa grabbed their belongings and found Fox. "Fox, Owen's here."

"He is? I was just having fun," said Fox.

She was a little drunk. "Come on, let's go." She dragged Fox out of there to see Owen standing near the vehicle.

"A little help Owen," Elisa chided. Owen led to the car and put her inside. Elisa got in beside her. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Not that much. Just three cocktails. I might have slipped by you when you weren't looking and did some shots."

"No wonder. You are going to regret this in the morning," said Elisa. She spoke to Owen. "She doesn't seem like the party type."

"Fox isn't but she decided to have some fun. We'll take care of her."

Elisa and Owen got Fox inside and put her in the study. Surprisingly, the clan was there too. David came to his wife. "What happened?"

"Fox got a little happy with her cocktails," Elisa said. "She'll have a hangover in the morning though."

David carefully picked up his wife and carried her out.

The clan eyed Elisa's outfit. "You have that in your closet?" asked Angela.

"I did. Are you all that surprised?" asked Elisa.

"Yes. You don't wear stuff like this," Goliath said. He didn't like the change in her appearance.

Elisa shrugged her shoulders. "It was just one night. You all have a good night." She turned to go when Derek walked in. His eyes went wide-eyed at Elisa's dress.

"Where did you go?"

"I was out with Fox. We went dancing," Elisa said.

"You two?" asked Derek.

"That's what I said. We were hanging out. You all worry too much. I need to get some sleep." She walked out of the room. They watched her go.

"_That's my sister," _Derek thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week went by and Elisa was settling into her routine at work. She decided to stop lounging her apartment. It was time to get back to her job. She felt comfortable in her skin. After answering questions from her co-workers about her condition, they left her alone for the most part. Some were extra nice and treated her a little different. She guessed that would stop once the memories returned. For now, she would live her life.

She hadn't seen the clan since she went salsa dancing with Fox. She did hope they would get used to the separation for a bit.

Matt was done questioning a witness when he returned to his car. "He didn't see anything either. Three robberies and no one have a clue who could be committing them."

"We could chalk it up to gang territory or some kids looking for a thrill," Elisa.

"The robberies do seem amateurish. We have to go back to the precinct and file paperwork," Matt said. As Matt was driving, he asked her about seeing the clan. "Matt, you know I want to keep some distance. Am I really going to have to explain this again?"

"No. Is this what you want to do?"

"It is Matt. I'm learning who I am again. Is that a crime?"

"It isn't. Are you happy?"

"I'm content for now. I'll be happier when things start clicking. I don't understand why it's taking so long. It's been a month. You think something would have jogged my memory."

"The doctor didn't have a set time. For some people it takes a while," Matt said.

Elisa stayed silent and Matt didn't say anything else. They arrived at the precinct and finished the paperwork. They breaked for lunch and went to the local diner across from the precinct.

Elisa and Matt both ordered burgers. Elisa walked out of the diner before Matt. She heard her name being called. "Detective Maza."

She turned to face a Caucasian woman. She had red hair and green eyes. "Yes?"

"You really don't know who I am," the woman said.

"I'm afraid not," Elisa answered.

"I'm Dominique Destine," she replied. She saw the name wasn't registering to Elisa.

"_She really has no clue."_

"I'm Angela's mother. Goliath's ex-mate."

Elisa looked at her confused. "What?"

"Right, of course you would be confused. I'm not like this at night. I was turned into this by Puck."

"_Puck. Wait a minute…"_

Elisa lowered her voice. "You tried to have me killed."

"That's neither here nor there detective. Angela would hate it if I did that," she said.

"Why did I do to make you hate me so much?"

She huffed. "Your kind hates me and I hate them right back. You managed to get underneath my skin."

"You hate me because I stopped you from hurting people. That's a reason but that can't be the main reason." She wanted to confirm what Brooklyn said to her weeks ago about her taking her place.

"My reasons are more own," said Demona.

Elisa nodded. "_Brooklyn was right."_

Matt walked out and saw Elisa talking to Demona. He was by her side in seconds. "What do you want?"

Demona narrowed her eyes. "I was chatting with the lovely detective. I wanted to know if she was faking her memory loss."

Elisa was about to say something when Matt spoke. "Elisa is none of your concern. Now, go and do whatever you were going to do."

"Fine. Detective Maza, have a good day," she said wickedly. She walked off.

"That was weird to say the least," Elisa said. "So this Puck turned her human during the day," she whispered.

"Poetic justice, wouldn't you say," Matt said.

"I suppose. We got to get back," said Elisa.

Elisa was tired after her shift. She did promise her parents she would go to their house for dinner. She drove to their house and saw a car there. "_Whose car is that?"_

She rang the doorbell and Peter answered. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi," said Elisa. She walked into the dining room. Diane stopped setting the table and hugged her daughter.

"Glad to see you baby," Diane said.

"Good to see you too," said Elisa. She heard voices in the kitchen. "Who's in the kitchen?"

"See for yourself," Diane said.

Elisa walked into the kitchen and saw her grandpa talking with her brother and Maggie.

"Grandpa," she said leaning against the doorframe. He turned around. "Hello baby girl. Told you I'd be here soon."

She hugged him. "Yes, you did. What are you three talking about it?"

"Grandpa was giving me pointers on how to be a better husband," Derek said.

"I was. Maggie agrees with every single suggestion."

Diane walked in and stood by her father. "Are you causing trouble?"

"Me? Never," Derek said.

Diane chuckled. Her father was a character. He did always make her laugh.

"Dinner is ready," Diane said.

They sat at the table and enjoyed their dinner. "Diane, that was delicious," said the older Derek.

"Thanks daddy," she said.

"You're welcome. Kids, go put up the dishes."

Maggie, Elisa, Derek looked at each other and smirked. They got up and cleared the table.

Derek turned to his daughter and Peter. "How's Elisa?"

Diane shook her head sadly. "Nothing has returned. She's at least trying to stay in contact with us. She hasn't shut us out."

Derek nodded and rested his chin on his hands. "It may take another few weeks or few months but they'll return. Don't ever doubt that."

Peter and Diane nodded their heads. Derek turned to Peter. "As far you, I see my daughter is still alive. You're doing something right."

Peter chuckled and sighed. "You still don't trust me. It's been over 30 years."

"I do trust you. I wouldn't have given my blessing if I didn't. Just checking on my baby. You understand," said Derek.

"I certainly do," Peter said.

Derek got up. "Better check on the grandkids." He walked to the kitchen and saw they were almost finished.

"Looks like everything is covered," Derek said.

"Yes it is," Maggie said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No Maggie. Actually I need to speak to Elisa for a few moments." Maggie and Derek left the kitchen.

Elisa put down the dry towel and faced him. She waited for him to continue.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I've started adjusting better. The memory thing is still a problem but I can't live in that shadow."

"Glad to hear it. How's Jason?"

"Humph. I thought you were here to talk about me," Elisa joked.

"I did. How's the young man?"

"He's fine. He's out of the country doing some business with his uncle. He'll be back tomorrow morning I think."

"You seem taken with him," Derek said.

"Grandpa, he's a friend."

"A friend you might be falling for," Derek said.

"Okay…yes. It doesn't matter. We decided to stay friends."

"Pre-memory loss. There's nothing holding you back."

"_Yes, there is."_

He seemed to sense her thoughts. "No there isn't. You may think there is but there's not. Be happy and if he's not what makes you happy, you will know instead of wondering."

Elisa didn't say anything. Derek placed a kiss on her forehead. "Trust your heart." He walked out of the kitchen.

Elisa took a few minutes to collect herself and walked out of the kitchen. They said their goodbyes.

When Elisa got home, she really wanted to hit the bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and she planned to sleep late. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

_**The next morning…**_

Elisa woke up earlier than planned. She tried to go back to sleep but it was pointless. She groaned and got out of bed dragging herself to the bathroom to get ready.

She fixed breakfast and sat in front of her television. She was watching an old movie when her doorbell rang. She didn't feel like getting up. Maybe the person wiould go away.

"Elisa, you there?" asked Jason. Elisa got up from the couch and opened the door. "Hey stranger."

"Hey, yourself." He walked in and turned to her. "How have you been?"

"Busy at work. Today was going to be my lazy day."

"Oh. I wouldn't have stopped by," Jason said.

"You know you are more than welcome to stop by," Elisa stated. "How was your trip? Where did you go again?"

"The trip was fine. We went to Edinburgh. I got you something." He pulled out some cd's for her. She took them and laughed. "Aah, you got me some folk music. You were really thinking about this."

"I pay attention," said Jason.

"Uh huh, you didn't want me to break any of your stuff," Elisa joked.

"Whatever. That's not the only reason why I came. I wanted to ask you something."

She put the cd's down on her table. "What is it?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

She smiled. "I would like that very much. When do you want to go out?"

"I was kind of hoping tonight but since you said-

"No," she said quickly. "I would love to go out without you tonight. What time?"

"How about 6pm?"

"6pm it is."

"Just wear casual clothes," he said. "Will do."

She shut the door and leaned against it. She couldn't believe she agreed so quickly. Who was she kidding? She had wanted him to ask her out for some time now. She ran to her closet and tried to find something to wear.

She laid out all her clothes on the bed. She couldn't find one thing to wear. "_Why don't I have any clothes?"_

She got an idea. She called Fox.

"Elisa-

"I need your help," Elisa blurted.

Fox looked at the phone. "Hello to you too."

"Hello. I need your help," Elisa repeated.

"I got that. What's wrong?"

"I have a date and nothing to wear," Elisa said.

Fox left David's office and went out to hallway. "You what?"

"I have a date…with Jason. I don't have anything to wear."

Fox just stared at her phone. She really was trying to have her own life outside the clan. "I'll be right over."

She walked back into David's office. "David, I got to make some errands. I'll be back." She left quickly before he could ask further questions.

Fox was at Elisa's door in about 30 minutes. She knocked and Elisa answered it.

"I'm so glad to see you," Elisa said.

"Wow, this must really mean something to you."

"It does. Are you going to help me or lecture me?"

"Lecture you about what," Fox said innocently.

"You know what," Elisa said.

"The clan won't hear a thing from me," Fox said.

"Thank you. The last thing I want is for them insert themselves."

"Let's go shopping," Fox said. She waited for Elisa to grab her things before they left.

Fox made Elisa try on a lot of outfits. "Fox, he said causal."

"I know but there's nothing wrong with adding a little flair. Pick whatever you want."

"I did and you said they were all wrong," said Elisa annoyed.

"They weren't wrong per se. You want your date to never take his off of you."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Fine. I pick these." She chose two dresses and a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Three outfits. Sounds good for now," Fox said. "I got it."

Fox took her shoe shopping next.

"_This woman is going to make me tired," _Elisa thought. "We have to get back so I can get ready."

"You're right. Let's go." Fox paid for the shoes.

"I should have let you buy all my clothes," Elisa joked.

"And let David look at the bill. Wait until he sees how much I racked up and I didn't bring anything home," Fox said.

"You can borrow these," Elisa said.

"No, they're yours."

Elisa walked into her apartment and quickly got ready. She paced around trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

She heard the knock on the door and she took a deep breath before answering. Jason stared at her in awe before saying something. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you. You look great too."

He handed her some flowers. "These are for you."

She took them and allowed him in. She put the flowers in the vase. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said. "All right. Surprise me all you want."

He took her to a European restaurant and she was impressed. The waiter seated them and gave them menus.

Elisa looked at her menu and saw there wasn't much English. She dropped her menu down a bit. "Do you know what any of this says?"

"I do."

"You wanted to impress me with your bilingual skills," said Elisa. "What should I order?"

He suggested what she order and she thought she would try it. "I'll try it." The waiter came and Jason ordered their meals.

"How did you find this place?" asked Elisa.

"I came here one day for a business meeting. I liked the place and I thought you might like it."

"I do like it," said Elisa. "Keep it up and you might get a second date."

"I certainly hope so," Jason said.

Their food came and they ate in silence for a while. "You realized we haven't said one word to each other since we got our food. That means it must be good," Elisa joked.

"What did you do while I was gone besides work?"

"I went out went Fox to a salsa club. It was fun. Then Fox got a little tipsy and we had to leave. I have to take you."

"You and Fox going dancing...thought I'd never see the day. And I don't know if I'm that good of a dancer," Jason said. "I'll be there of course. I'll make you look good," she said winking at him.

"Is that so? I might have two left feet," he said.

"Doesn't matter. I have that much confidence. You'll be fine."

"What's Edinburgh like?" asked Elisa.

"Like any other city. Restaurants, museums, etc. They do have castles. Those I know you would like to see."

"I wish I could go there one day," Elisa said. "Maybe one day you can."

The waiter brought the check and they left. They didn't feel like going home just yet. They caught a movie. They saw The Matrix. After it was over, Jason took Elisa home. They walked into her apartment.

"I had a great time," Elisa said.

"Does that mean I get a second date?" asked Jason.

"Let's see." She thought for a moment. "Yes, you do."

They stood there for a few seconds. Jason moved hesitantly while Elisa didn't move. She could feel him getting closer. He kissed her softly and Elisa returned his kiss.

It quickly deepened and both of them were reluctant to let go. Jason cupped her cheek and kissed her once more. "Good night."

"Good night Jason," said Elisa.

Over the next two weeks, they went out whenever they could. Elisa knew she was falling for him with every passing moment. She felt somewhat guilty though. She didn't want to hurt Jason if her memories returned. What would happen with them then?

One night those same thoughts plagued her. She was supposed to be making dessert and didn't realize she had been stirring the same bowl for 15 minutes. Jason noticed her demeanor and went behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing."

"Nothing? You've been stirring that same pot for 15 minutes. I think the mixture is done." She looked at the bowl and he was right. She continued mixing the ingredients and put the dessert in the fridge.

He led her to the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Why are with me?" she asked softly.

"What?"

She repeated the question. "I'm with you because I want to be."

"So this has nothing to do with Goliath," said Elisa. "This isn't about proving something."

Jason sighed. He didn't understand where this was coming from. "No. I didn't pursue anything before because you had made your choice. Yes, I've always wanted you. I made no secret about that."

Elisa nodded. She got up and turned her back to him. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to hurt you." He barely heard her.

"Hurt me? How?"

She turned around and she had tears in her eyes. "By being with you. These past weeks have been wonderful. It's not fair to put you in this situation."

He stood in front of her. "Elisa, I don't understand."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "What if I do remember? Every emotion that comes with those memories will return as well. I'm scared that I'm going to break your heart again."

"You're worried about Goliath," Jason said.

"It's not just him. He knows I don't want any romantic. I'm afraid of what will happen with us once I get them back. How do any of us know I won't go back to my old life? I don't want to lose you in the process."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me," Jason tried to reassure her. Elisa shook her head. "But I could. I don't know what this is. You deserve someone who can love you wholeheartedly. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the girl you need to get out of your system."

He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You are not a girl I need to get out of my system. You are the woman I love. You asked me why I didn't fight for you. I'm fighting for you now. I don't want to lose you but if I do, I'll know I did everything I could to get you."

Elisa got out of his embrace. "The only reason why we're even together is because of the memory loss. We both know the other outcome. I…I don't want this to be a waste of time when you could be with someone else."

He took her hands in his. "I'm not wasting time with you. I do love you. Always have and always will. Whatever happens with us happens."

She could see the conviction in his eyes. He really did love her and she realized that she loved him too. She didn't know when she began to feel love for him but it was there. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

He pulled her closer. They broke apart and Jason wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I love you," Elisa said softly. He kissed her gently. "I love you too."

They sat on the couch and watched tv. Elisa leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the side of her head softly.

Elisa didn't think she could be any happier.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Rating change to T for this chapter.

Chapter 9

The next night Elisa planned on going to the salsa club with Jason. They agreed to meet each other there. She had been preparing all day. She was so happy with her life right now. After her talk with Jason, she wondered why she didn't gravitate toward him before the accident. She had shut him out of her heart and she regretted it. Maybe this was her second chance to correct a wrong.

She looked at herself in the mirror and left her apartment. She entered the club and saw Jason sitting at a table. She smiled at him. He was just looking out at the crowd nodding his head to the music. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Hello handsome," she whispered into his ear.

"Hello beautiful," he said. Elisa sat in the seat next to him. "Have you been here long?" she asked.

"I got here ten minutes ago," he said. "You look great by the way."

"Thank you. You don't look to bad," she joked.

"Funny," he said pouting.

Elisa laughed at his expression. "Anybody ever tell you that you look cute when you pout?"

"Using my words, huh?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Yes, I am. Come on." She took him onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed side to side. Jason finally got a look at her. She had on a short black dress and black heels. She had little make up on. She was stunning.

"You're not a bad dancer," Elisa teased.

"I guess I have a great partner," said Jason.

"Told you I could make you look good," she said. He dipped her and brought her back up. "Yes you did."

They continued dancing and people started looking at them. For a few brief moments, they were the stars on the dance floor. Soon the people went back to dancing. Elisa and Jason went back to their table for a break.

"That was fun," Elisa said.

"Yeah. I normally don't go dancing," Jason. "I never really listened to Latin music until now. I probably should get out more."

"Next time, we have to go to a jazz club," Elisa said. "Do you want to go or stay?"

"I would like to dance with you some more," Jason said. He held out his hand to her and she took it. They danced a bit before Jason excused himself. Elisa kept on dancing. Jason spotted Elisa and noticed some men trying to get close to his date.

He calmly went to Elisa. He wrapped an arm around Elisa and glared at the men. "I got this," he said to the men. They turned around and found some other women to dance with.

Elisa smirked but didn't say anything. "Let's get out of here," Elisa said. They left and headed to Jason's apartment.

Once they got in, they sat on the couch. "I didn't know you were such a great dancer. I thought you had two left feet," Elisa said.

"I thought I did. Turns out I was wrong," Jason replied.

"Aren't you full of surprises?"

"I am. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said. "It's nice to see you like that. You know how to cut loose."

"Same thing goes for you," Elisa replied. "Although I did see you glare at those poor men."

"Poor men? I was trying to protect you." Elisa leaned back a bit. "Is that what you were doing? I think you were marking your territory. You just didn't want to share."

"I didn't want to share you with them," said Jason.

Elisa laughed. "You are so cute." She kissed him. He instantly pulled her closer. Elisa maneuvered herself so she was now straddling his waist. They pulled back for air. Their hearts racing.

He cupped her cheek. "Elisa…I-

She kissed him cutting him off. She pulled back. "I want you," she whispered seductively looking into his eyes.

She got off his lap and stood in front of him. He got off the couch and held her by the waist. "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I'm sure. I've wanted this for a long time."

He picked her up and Elisa wrapped her legs around him. She giggled at his touch and kissed him. He carried her to his bedroom.

He closed the door and pressed her against it. He kissed her neck and collarbone while trying to balance himself. He felt her dress riding up and he felt he was about to explode. He stopped and set her down.

Elisa walked toward the bed and stood there. Jason kissed her again. He unzipped the back of the dress and it fell to the floor leaving Elisa in a black laced bra and underwear. He stared at her, admiring her.

Elisa blushed under his gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "See something you like," she teased.

He smirked and he gently placed her on the bed. He hovered over her. He pushed some hair out of her face. He placed light kisses on her face. He wanted to make her feel special. She deserved to feel love.

He left a trail of kisses down her body. He let his fingers softly caress her and she moaned at his touch. He moved back up and kissed her hard. She placed her hands on his face before tugging on his shirt. He sat up and took off his shirt tossing it somewhere.

He leaned back down and kissed her collarbone. He nipped at it making Elisa shiver. He smirked at her response. He kissed the top of her breasts. He looked at her. "I love you, Elisa."

"I love you too." She reached up and brought him back down. He smiled. He held her tighter. He felt Elisa run her fingers through his hair before she ran her hands along his chest.

She felt his muscles and she just admired his body. She looked back into his eyes and she could feel the tears coming.

He stopped when he saw the tears. For a second he thought he hurt her somehow. Jason rolled onto his side and he wiped the tears. "What's wrong? We don't have to do this. I'm happy with just laying here.

"This is our first time. I never thought we would get here. I love you so much. You make me feel so…"

"Loved," he finished for her. She smiled and nodded. He brought her closer and kissed her gently. He sat up and brought her up with him. He unhooked her bra and laid her back down taking off her underwear.

"Wait, we have a problem," Elisa said. He looked at her confused. "You're still wearing too many clothes," she said with a mischievous smirk.

She undid his belt and pulled down his pants. He kicked them off. She pulled down his boxers leaving him completely naked.

He saw the fire in her eyes, which aroused him even more. "You are gorgeous," he said huskily. He crashed his lips onto hers. She moaned and pulled him down tighter. "I need you," she whispered.

Jason went inside her. He took his time and Elisa arched her back. She gripped his shoulders and held him close to her. She wanted him as close as possible. She dug her nails into his skin. He buckled his knees bring her up swiftly making her gasp.

They melted into each other and their bodies became one. Elisa felt herself getting ready to climax. She held on tighter and Jason did the same thing. He slowed down and laid her back down on the bed.

Elisa took the opportunity to flip him over and she moved her hips. Jason held onto her back and moved his hands up and down. She leaned down and kissed him. She increased her pace and then she let out an orgasm and collapsed onto him. She rolled to her side, kissed his chest, and snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back.

"That was incredible," she said trying to catch her breath. Jason tilted her head up. "You were incredible."

Elisa snickered. "I do love you." He kissed the side of her head. "I love you." They fell asleep.

Jason woke up the next morning feeling tired. He adjusted his eyes as the sun seeped through the window. He turned over to see Elisa's back to him. He didn't know at what point they let go of each other. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. He placed his head in the crook of her neck.

He felt her place her arm on top of his. She didn't move but opened her eyes. She felt at peace at his touch.

She turned over and looked up at him. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she said.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. "Great. I think it had to do with a certain someone," she teased.

He grinned. "Who would that be?"

"You. You did wear me out," she said with a twinkle in her eye. She kissed him lightly. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some company?" he asked. She didn't answer him, got out of bed, and headed into the bathroom.

Elisa got in the shower. She heard the door open and Jason came up behind her. "Miss me," she teased.

"I did," he whispered into her ear. They got out of the shower and Jason handed her some of his old clothes. She went into the guest bedroom to change.

She came out of the bedroom and found him making breakfast. She went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his back. "Hi."

"Hi. You hungry?"

"Starving," she answered. She sat at the table waiting. Once breakfast was over, she offered to do the dishes. She laughed softly to herself as she thought about the previous night. He made her feel so special and she loved that. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with him.

She stepped out of the kitchen, went to where Jason was, and sat on his lap. "What do you want to do today?"

He placed a light kiss on her neck. "I have an idea." She giggled. "I'm sure you do." She pushed him away slightly. "Seriously, what do you want to do today?"

"We can go to a museum or something. Or we can go back to bed." He kissed her neck again. She leaned into him and kissed him. He ran his hand underneath her shirt and grinned when she wasn't wearing a bra.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Elisa.

"You," he replied. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She was now leaning against his chest with the sheets covering her. Their fingers were intertwined. They stayed in comfortable silence.

She kissed his hand before putting it in her lap. "I better go back home and get changed," Elisa said.

"What's wrong with the outfit you had on?"

Elisa looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "You want me to walk around in a museum dressed in a short black dress. Um, no."

"Okay. Okay, I'll take you home."

They spent the rest of the day walking around Manhattan enjoying each other's company.

Author's Note: This was my attempt at writing fluff. I'm not sure if it is good or not. This stuff is hard to write.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Another month had passed and the memories were still not back. Elisa looked at her calendar on her end table. It had been three months since the accident. She had gone to do follow-ups but the doctor couldn't give her any explanation. On top of that, she was feeling tired.

She figured the stress was getting to her. She did, however, spend time with the clan. Things were still tense with Goliath but he kept a safe distance. She was used to them again but she didn't go on their patrols anymore. She felt so sick at one point that Angela brought her back to the Eerie.

She went to get something to drink and heard a noise in the living room. She walked out and Coyote was there.

"Coyote," she said in surprise.

"Hi. I came to check on you," he said.

"That's…nice of you. I don't suppose you know how to get my memories back," said Elisa.

"I'm afraid not. I can do many things but not that," Coyote said.

She walked toward the living room. "How are you doing Coyote?"

"I'm hanging out in Avalon mostly. Doing the guardian thing," he said.

Elisa nodded. "You know after all this time, it's still hard to grasp. I know the stories but…

"It isn't real yet," he finished. "It's going to take time. One day, things will click and you'll be fine." He kissed her on the forehead. "You are a strong woman."

She got up but felt dizzy. Coyote reached out to steady her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I got up too fast." He gave her an incredulous look.

"Really, I'm fine," Elisa said. Coyote nodded and vanished.

Elisa headed for her bedroom when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Ms. Maza. This is Doctor Harper from Manhattan General. I have your test results."

"Yes, what's wrong?" she asked. Her fingers were wrapped around the cord.

"Ms. Maza, it is actually good news. You're pregnant."

She nearly dropped the phone. "What?"

"Yes. You are a month along. I will have my assistant schedule a follow up appointment. Congratulations."

Elisa hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. _"Pregnant. How can I be pregnant? This has to be mistake."_

She grabbed her keys and went to local drug store. She bought a pregnancy test and hurried home. When she got to her apartment she paced around before deciding to take the test.

Those were the longest minutes of her life. She looked at the test and it was positive. She let a quiet sob and sat on the edge of the tub.

"_A baby. I'm going to be somebody's mama. What am I going to tell Jason? How am I going to tell my parents?"_

She stepped out of her bedroom and sat on her bed. One month. She didn't think she would get pregnant. How was she supposed to take care of a baby? She was barely taking care of herself.

"Calm down, Maza. This is a happy occasion. Did it take you by surprise? Yes, but you're going to be a mother," she said to herself.

She started thinking about how her stomach was going to grow with a life and she chuckled. She looked down at her stomach. "Hi baby. You caught mommy by surprise. Just wait until your father hears about this."

She heard the doorbell ring. She walked to the front door and it was Diane. Elisa wanted to cry right then but didn't.

"Hi," she said. Diane smiled and walked in.

"I came to check on you," said Diane.

"_I was fine until a few minutes," _Elisa thought.

"I'm…okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Do you enjoy being a mom? I mean, I know I couldn't have been easy at times," Elisa said.

"Being a mom is one of the greatest joys in my life. I always wanted kids. Your father wanted a huge family but I couldn't have anymore past Beth. You three were a handful. Why are we talking about kids?"

"I was just curious since I'm going to the godmother of Sara's baby." She wasn't sure how to tell her yet.

"Oh, okay. You used to pretend to be a mom. You used to practice holding your baby doll. You used to feed and change her. I thought that was the cutest thing. I always said-

"you would make a wonderful mother. One day, I was going to be great mom. I would say that I wanted to be the best mom like you were," Elisa finished. She felt something click when Diane mentioned the baby doll.

"You remember that," Diane asked shocked.

Elisa blinked several times and shook her head. "I remember. I remember dad saying that I was just like you. I was your mini-me and you used to call me that all the time."

Tears sprang up in Diane's eyes. "What else do you remember?"

"Did I sneak into your room and put on makeup?" asked Elisa. She was trying to hold back the tears.

Diane walked up to her daughter. "I grounded you for a day. You were so mad but really cute."

Elisa laughed through the tears. "I remember everything. I remember the clan. I remember us meeting you in Africa."

"Mama, I-

Diane hugged her daughter tightly. They cried together. Diane pulled back and took Elisa's face in her hands. "You remember and things will return to normal."

Elisa averted her eyes and stepped away from her mother. "No, they won't."

"Why not?" Diane asked confused.

"I'm pregnant," Elisa said.

"What? Who?"

"Jason," she said softly. "He's the father."

"Does he know?" asked Diane. "No, I just found out before you came. I took the test and it was positive."

Diane shook her head. A grandchild. She wanted to be happy but what about everyone else?

"Honey, what about Goliath? How do you feel about him now?"

Elisa cried harder. "I-I feel the love I had but I don't know. I was afraid of this. I fell in love with Jason and now I'm pregnant. Then my memories return."

Diane hugged Elisa again and soothed her back. "If you want, I'll tell Jason."

She stepped out of her embrace. "No. I have to tell them both."

"I'll go with you," Diane offered. Elisa disagreed. "I have to do it alone. Please don't tell dad yet."

"I won't. You have to tell them soon," Diane said. "I'm going to tonight. At least I'll talk to Jason."

They left her apartment and Elisa headed to Jason's. She knocked on his door a little harder than necessary.

Jason opened it and saw Elisa. She looked like she had been crying. "Elisa, what's wrong?"

She jumped into his arms. She needed him before it all fell apart. He was really confused. He stroked the back of her head. "Tell me what's going on."

He let go of her and shut the door. He turned back around to find her pacing. Something was definitely up.

"Elisa," he said firmly. She looked at him and took a deep breath. "I got my memories back. I remember everything."

Jason walked up to her. "That's great! When did it happen?"

"A few minutes ago. I was with my mom and she said something about my childhood and something clicked and everything flooded back."

"Do you remember how we met?"

"Yes. I didn't like the fact that Maria was going to break me and Matt up. Then I saw you and all coherent arguments went out the window." She laughed at the memory. "We chased criminals through Central Park and I called you Clyde and now I'm surprised you got the reference. Anyway, you consoled me about Angela."

Her voice quieted down. "I remember you rescuing me and how I was so angry at you for trying to kill the clan. I remember we almost died. I remember Jon shooting you."

She tried to steady her voice. "I remember the night you kissed me and then I said there was someone else. I almost stopped you from walking out my door but I didn't know what to say to you."

Jason nodded. "The clan. What about them?"

Elisa moved away from him and sat on the couch. "I remember meeting them for the first time, Avalon, all the stuff we've gone through. I remember my feelings for Goliath. I remember the engagement."

Pain shot through Jason's heart. He braced himself for her news. "What do you feel now?"

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you. Those memories feel like a lifetime ago." She turned to him. "This is what I was talking about. Not wanting to hurt you. Especially now," she whispered.

"Now. Why now?"

She took his hands in his. "Jason, I'm pregnant."

Jason just stared at her. "What?"

"We're having a baby," Elisa said. She was preparing for him to lash out or something.

"I..how far?"

"One month," she said. "I found out today."

Jason put a hand over her stomach. A baby was inside her. His baby. He was trying to grasp it. He knelt in front of Elisa. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

"You're not mad," Elisa asked.

"No, surprised. Out of all the things I was expecting this wasn't it."

"I know. I needed to tell you. Mom is the only one who knows," Elisa assured him.

He sat back on the couch. "What about the clan? What about Goliath?"

"It's going to hurt him. They're just going to have to accept this about me. I have to think about our child now. Jason, I love him but I'm in love with you. I don't regret this."

"Are you sure? I don't want you resenting me later on," he said quietly.

"I'm sure. I won't resent you. You fought for me and I fell in love. You were there and I will never forget that," Elisa said.

"We have to tell dad. I want you there when I tell him," Elisa said.

"When do you want to tell him?"

"Can we go right now?" asked Elisa. He nodded.

Elisa had Jason drive over. She was feeling so nervous. Jason covered her hand with his. "You'll be fine."

"My dad is going to freak. Ugh, that means I have to tell him we've been intimate. I really didn't want my dad to know that."

"He'll be fine," said Jason.

"Jas, no father wants to think of his little girl that way. Not even if it's with her husband."

He pulled up to the driveway. "It's too late to turn back."

Elisa let out a breath and got out the car.

Jason put his hand on her back as they waited. Peter opened the door. "Sweetheart."

"Hi dad," she said her face lighting up. "I remember."

He let them in. "You remember?"

Diane had come in. Peter looked at his wife. "Diane, she remembers."

"I know. I was with her when she did," she said happily. He hugged his daughter and kissed the side of her head. "What do you remember?"

"I remember you taking me to the see the Giants when I was ten. I remember going to Grandpa Carlos' and riding the horses. I remember when I would climb on your back and you would pretend to be an airplane. I remember everything."

Peter wiped the tears from his eyes. His daughter was back. "Dad, there's something else and you need to sit down."

He grew concerned and sat in a chair. Diane sat beside him and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant."

"You're having a baby," he said. Elisa nodded. He looked between Jason and Elisa. "Are you the father?"

"Yes, sir."

Peter rubbed his face. "One question, what are you going to do about Goliath?"

"I'm going to tell him but I'm staying with Jason. I love him. I'm in love with him," she said with conviction.

"And you're happy?" asked Peter. "I am dad. Jason is who I want to be with."

"Come here," he said. She walked over and hugged her. "I love you sweet pea."

"I love you too," said Elisa. He walked over to Jason. "You better take care of my daughter and grandchild."

"I will sir," said Jason.

"Being a father is a great responsibility. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, I'll be the best father possible," Jason said.

"That's what I want to hear," said Peter. He pulled Jason into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you sir," said Jason. Elisa leaned on Diane's shoulder and smiled at the scene before her.

_**The following night…**_

Elisa insisted she tell the clan alone. Jason didn't like it but she wanted to keep her baby's father safe. No telling what might happen if he was in the room. She walked up to the terrace just in time to see the armor crack.

She blinked the tears away. She missed them but with this news, who knows what they might think of her now.

The clan turned around to see Elisa waiting.

"Elisa," said Goliath.

"Hi big guy," Elisa said.

Goliath froze. She hadn't called him that since the accident. "Elisa, do you remember?"

She kept her voice steady. "I remember." The clan got excited and Ariana and Graeme rushed to hug her. She put on hand over her stomach in time. "Do you remember us?" asked Ariana.

"How could I forget the two of you?" she asked hitting them lightly on the noses.

She looked at the rest of the clan. _"Breathe. You've rehearsed this a hundred times." _

"There's something I need to tell all of you but first I need to speak with Goliath."

The clan headed inside. Elisa looked at him with sad eyes. She knew she was about to blow his world apart.

"I am so relieved you remember. You remember us," he said.

"I do remember us. Before you say anything else, I really have to tell you this. You're probably going to hate me from here on out."

He looked at her confused. What was she talking about? He could never hate her.

She walked to the edge of the terrace and collected herself. She faced him and kept her voice even. "I'm having a baby."

He gasped and then narrowed his eyes. His voiced deepened. "You're what?"

"I'm expecting a child," Elisa said.

Goliath felt as if his heart had been stabbed. "Who is the father?"

Elisa sighed. "It's Jason. He and I have been dating for a while."

Goliath clenched his fists. He knew it. He knew Jason was biding his time to take advantage of the situation.

Elisa waited for him to process this.

"How could you do this?" he asked obviously hurt.

"I didn't mean to get pregnant. It just happened. I-

"The only way for you to have a child is to be intimate with him. You succumbed to passion. He took advantage of you," Goliath said.

"He didn't take advantage of me. We made a conscience decision and now we're having a child. I know this is a blow and you don't want to hear this. It took me a minute to wrap my head around it. You can yell at me, be angry at me. I'm sorry I hurt you deeply. I can't change what happened. After I tell the clan, you all may not want me around anymore."

Goliath shook his head and closed his eyes. This was the woman he loved, he waited for. She pushed him away and he didn't try to stop it. Now, she was having a life with someone he didn't like.

"Elisa, we can raise this child together. We can be a family," Goliath said.

Elisa teared up. "I'm sorry but Jason will be in his child's life. I want you in it too. I want the clan to be there but I understand if you don't. I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore," she said the last part quietly.

"So that's it. You're just going to throw away years of friendship and love for him," Goliath said, his voice rising.

"I'm not throwing anything away. I remember what I felt for you. I know I was in love with you. Things change, I've changed. Somewhere along the line, I got wrapped up into your world. My main purpose in life came to be protecting you all. You were and are my friends. But I lost me. I lost the woman who loved riding horses and dancing. I lost the woman who didn't feel the need to keep secrets. I didn't have to look over my shoulder in case someone from Avalon was going to show up and cause trouble. I had my own life and I wanted that again," Elisa explaining.

"You found it in the arms of another," he said annoyed. "You didn't come to us for help."

"I did. What do you think I was doing all that time I came up here? The more I learned the more I realized that I couldn't carry on this way indefinitely. What would we do if we were married?"

"We would fight side by side protecting the city and enjoying our marriage," Goliath replied.

"Maybe once upon a time but now I don't feel that way. I wanted-

"Normalcy," Goliath finished.

"I did want normal. It wasn't just about my definition of normalcy. I wanted the life I envisioned for myself. I know you woke up to a new world years ago. I felt lost and confused when I came out my coma. I stayed away because I needed to. My life had been one crazy rollercoaster and I wanted off. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted."

"But you did anyway. You have what you want. Please go," said Goliath.

She sighed and left. The clan was in the study. "Guys."

"Lass, where' s Goliath?'

"I'm right here," he said behind Elisa making her jump.

The clan could feel the tension in the air. Hudson asked Elisa what was wrong.

"Guys, I'm having a baby."

They looked between Goliath and Elisa. "No, Goliath isn't the father. Jason is."

"The hunter," said Lexington. "Yes," she replied.

"I don't understand. You love father," Angela. Elisa could see the sadness and confusion in her eyes.

Elisa rested her hand on her stomach. "I do love him but I only see him…as a friend now. I'm sorry for hurting you all. I never meant for this to happen."

Hudson stood in front of her. He hugged her gently. He took her face in his hands. "No matter what you are still part of this clan. We don't abandoned family, lass. This wee one will be protected." He looked at Goliath over Elisa's shoulder. "Isn't that right Goliath?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," she whispered.

She looked at the rest of the clan. "I know you're angry at me and have every right to be. I hope that one day you all will be able to forgive me." They gave her nods. She knew she wasn't going to solve anything tonight.

"I'll just go. Goodbye," she said and left.

Goliath narrowed his eyes at Hudson. "You condone what she did."

"No but she made her choice. She loves us and that hasn't changed. That little one is innocent."

"She betrayed us," Angela said.

"She followed her heart and unfortunately, it no longer belongs to Goliath. I will not condemn her for loving someone. She ended things for this very reason. The lass didn't want to pretend and deceive any of us. We don't have to like her decision but we respect it because we respect her. Whatever you need to do to sort out your feelings, go ahead. I don't want any of you to make her feel like a pariah."

He faced Goliath. "Am I understood?"

Goliath gave a curt nod. The others said yes.

"Good. We have to patrol."

Elisa went inside her apartment and leaned against the door. Jason had been waiting for her. He was nervous.

"How did things go?"

"They hate me," she said.

"I'm sure they don't hate you," Jason said.

"They do. You didn't see the look in their eyes. I betrayed them and now I think I've lost my friends. Well, everyone but Hudson."

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Jason said. His heart broke a little at her tears.

She walked to him. "This isn't your fault. We fell in love and I wouldn't change it for anything. I thought I was going to end up breaking your heart but I broke Goliath's. I just hope he can forgive me."

She laid on the couch and started crying. Jason picked her up and carried her into her room. He laid next to her trying to comfort her.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 11

The next couple of days consisted of Elisa and Jason calling friends and family about the news. They were so excited about the new addition. Some offered to buy all the clothes and other necessities. Some offered to babysit whenever possible.

Elisa hung up the phone after talking to Beth. Jason was seated next to her.

"What did your sister say?" asked Jason.

"She was surprised but then she went nonstop about visiting the baby and being the best aunt ever. She is so excited. She's a little concerned about the clan. She wanted to know how I'm faring with them. I miss them but I think it's better that I let them be for a while. Maybe I can visit them in another week. Hopefully, the news will be fully digested and we all can somehow still be in each other's lives."

Jason nodded. "I am sorry again for causing this rift. Like I said before you are a part of them and they're a part of you."

"They are family and I want them in our baby's life," Elisa said. "Are you comfortable with that?"

"As long as they don't treat him or her any different because of me, I'm fine. I won't stop you from seeing them."

"Anyway, what did Robyn say? I'm sure she's thrilled," Elisa said sarcastically.

"She basically yelled at me for not telling her about us. Then she said how happy she was and that she and Dingo were coming here to visit soon."

"So she approves? I did throw her in jail at one point," Elisa said.

"Water under the bridge. And yes, she approves. She's changed too. I think marriage has mellowed her out," Jason joked.

Elisa smiled. "I'm going to make dinner."

Jason stopped her. "No, I will. It's the least I can do." He got up from his chair.

"How sweet. It is the least you can do since this is your fault," Elisa teased.

He leaned down to her ear. "I seem to remember you were a willing participant," he said in a low, seductive voice. He brushed his lips across her ear.

"Keep talking like that and you might get lucky," Elisa said.

"Will that hurt the baby?" asked Jason.

"No, not if we get creative," Elisa said. "I can ask the doctor at my next appointment."

"Ugh, you just took the romance out of it," Jason whined.

Elisa laughed. "Whatever. You just go cook. You can't keep a pregnant woman starving." She pushed him off her.

She heard a knock on her balcony window. It was Brooklyn, Sata, Ariana and Graeme.

"Jason, Brooklyn and his family are here," she said. He came out of the kitchen while Elisa motioned for them to come in.

"Hi Elisa," Brooklyn said. He turned to Jason. "Hello."

"Hi Brooklyn," said Jason.

"The kids were just wondering about your situation and why you haven't come to see us since you remembered everything," Brooklyn said.

Elisa nodded. She led the kids to the couch. She sat on the table across from them. "Do you know I'm having a baby?"

Ariana nodded her head yes. "With Uncle Jason." The adults were taken aback by her words.

"_When did he become Uncle Jason in her mind," _Elisa thought.

"Um, yes, with Uncle Jason. He and I created this little life inside my tummy," she said.

"Are you going to lay an egg?" asked Graeme.

Elisa laughed softly. "No. Humans give birth differently. See this baby is going to come through…my tummy. I'm going to be in a room with very good doctors and nurses."

They nodded. "I thought you loved Uncle Goliath," said Ariana.

"_And here it comes," _Elisa thought. "Sweetheart, I do love him. I care about him a lot. Sometimes, adults grow apart and they are better off as friends."

"So you're not leaving the clan," Graeme said. "No. I just thought I would give your aunt and uncles some time to think. I can't stay away from you two."

"We promise we're going to be the best cousins ever," said Ariana. They hugged her and Elisa had a hard time holding back the tears. _"Hormones."_

They walked over to Jason. "Are you going to love Aunt Elisa forever and ever?" asked Ariana.

He smiled and bent down so that he was eye level. "I promise I will love her forever and ever."

"Cool," said Grame. The kids walked back to their parents.

"When did I become Uncle Jason?" he wondered.

"Duh. Elisa is our aunt and so that makes you our uncle," Graeme said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry, I didn't realize," Jason said laughing.

"Kids, wait for outside," Sata said. The kids left and Sata closed the window.

"How's Goliath and the rest of the clan?" asked Elisa.

"Everyone has calmed down and has accepted the current situation except Goliath. He hasn't said much at all since you left," said Sata.

Elisa nodded. "What about the two of you?"

"Elisa-san, you are like a sister to me. I will support you in any way possible. Having said that, I don't hate you or the little one growing inside you. Personally, I think you two will make a great family. I am sorry for how it came about. We follow our hearts wherever it leads," Sata said.

"Are you happy?" asked Brooklyn.

"I am," Elisa replied. "Then I'm happy. Friends don't desert each other. You and Goliath aren't together but that doesn't stop us from being friends. It'll take a while to get used to but we'll manage. Don't worry, this little guy will have the best extended family in the world."

"Thank you," said Elisa.

"No problem Elisa," Brooklyn said. He turned to Jason. "Jason, you are one lucky man. Don't take her for granted. Please make her happy."

They shook hands. Brooklyn and Sata left afterwards.

"I knew they would come around," Jason said.

"I didn't but I 'm glad they don't hate me," Elisa said. She walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being patient. For never giving up on me," she said.

"You were worth the wait," he said. He kissed her forehead. He knelt down in front of her stomach. "Hi. This is your daddy. Your mom and I love you so much. We can't wait to meet you." He kissed her stomach.

"You've given me a precious gift. I love you," he said. He kissed her but then Elisa's stomach started growling. They laughed. He pulled back.

"I guess the baby wants to fed," Elisa joked.

"Already taking the attention," Jason said. "I can't keep my girls waiting." He headed back to the kitchen.

Elisa leaned against the kitchen wall. "Girl, huh? What makes you think it's going to be a girl?"

"Trust me. I know," he said. Elisa just shook her head.

Goliath was in the library trying to distract himself. He flipped through the pages not really comprehending the words.

He put the book down and walked to the window. All he thought about was Elisa's news. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with a man's baby who tried to kill him and the clan. How could she fall in love with Jason? How could she fall out of love with him?

They were supposed to be married and living their lives as mates. That was the plan and then the accident. Goliath let out a low growl. The accident blew his world apart. That accident cost him the woman he loved.

He had been so worried when he first heard of it. He tried to be patient and give her space. He just wanted his Elisa back in his arms. Instead, he got a stranger. The woman couldn't recall a single thing and when she finally did he lost her to that bastard. How did things spiral out of control?

He never should have let Elisa push him away. He should have stood his ground and been in her face every chance he got if that meant her remembering faster. Now that was no longer possible.

She was living her own life. She now had the family they had wanted. When Titania turned him human and put him in that world where he and Elisa were married, he felt so good but he couldn't give up his clan. That world wasn't real. He leaned against the window and stared aimlessly.

When she first told him about the baby, he was devastated. He felt his heart break. He couldn't believe her betrayal. She slept with another man. She willingly gave her body to him. It didn't matter if she broke up with him. He didn't think she would do this. He didn't think that she would find love with someone else.

Why did it have to be Jason? The hunter who nearly destroyed them. He wanted to kill Demona for her crimes against his family. He should be in jail serving time behind bars. Why wasn't he? Because Elisa helped him. She always had a soft spot for him and he hated that. He tolerated Jason because of Elisa. He should have killed him when Angela nearly died.

He let out another growl. He spent years with Elisa. Now it was gone in an instant. His mind was plagued with the gross thoughts of her and Jason in bed together. He couldn't get the images of them out. How he must have kissed her, how he undressed her, how he saw her naked, how his hands were all over her body. The look of love she must have given him. Her eyes glassy due to his touch. He was able to be with her in a way he would never be able to.

He punched his fist against the wall. Elisa was his. She belonged to him. They pledged commitment to each other. How could she just dismiss their relationship? She said she loved him but wasn't in love with him. What did that even mean? How could she care about him when she hurt him so badly?

He needed somewhere to go but every time he turned around a memory would surface. He wished his memories would disappear if that meant not having to deal with the pain.

He had to get out of there or he was going to go crazy. He quietly left the building and just glided. He ended up on Demona's balcony.

He went inside. All this heartache led to her. If only she hadn't hated humans so much, then Jason would have never been in the picture. He'd never have had the opportunity to steal Elisa from him.

"Demona," he yelled.

She came out of her bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"This is all your fault. You caused all of this," he said.

Demona crossed her arms over her chest. "If I knew what you were referring to, I could possibly apologize."

"Jason being here is your fault," he growled.

"Oh, that is what this is about. Your precious human sought comfort in another man's arms. I tried to warn you humans were selfish creatures," Demona said.

"Jason took advantage of her," said Goliath.

She scoffed. "That's not what Angela said. Yes, she told me all about it. She told me Elisa fell in love with that idiot. Whatever did you do to make her run in the other direction?"

"I did nothing," Goliath said.

"You must have done something. You allowed the hunter to take what was yours. Was he a better listener? A better comforter? A better lover, perhaps?"

Goliath let out a roar. "Enough. I don't want to talk about this."

"Why are you here? You expect me to feel sorry for you. You want me to feel sorry for that detective. As unfortunate it is for a person to lose his or her memory, I don't care what happens to her. I refrain myself for attacking her because of Angela. She would hate me if any harm comes to her."

"She's pregnant," Goliath said.

Demona blinked. Angela kept that little detail to herself. "Are you serious?"

"Elisa is pregnant with that hunter's child," Goliath said.

"She's going to bring another gargoyle hunter into the world. So that is what this is really about. You can't stand the fact that Elisa has moved on. If she wasn't having a baby, there might have been a chance. Or you just hate that she isn't carrying your child? Isn't this poetic justice? The human breaks the heart of the gargoyle. I guess Jason is a better lover in bed."

Goliath grabbed her by the arms. "Don't mention him."

"Or you'll what? You can't kill him because you really will lose that worthless piece of space you call a friend. Tell me what are you going to do?"

He didn't stop himself but he kissed her. He wanted to get Elisa and Jason out of his head. He could care less about the consequences.

Demona pushed him away. What was he doing? She looked into his eyes and saw the anger and pain. For some reason it excited her. She kissed him back and he backed her into a wall.

He didn't stop pressing kisses all her over body. Demona was caught up in his touch. When she did look into his eyes again, she saw a spark of danger. He ran his talons gently across her face. He pulled her closer, picked her up, and carried her to her room.

After it was over, he laid there feeling numb. He saw Demona looking at him. He had to admit that she made him feel dangerous. They hadn't spent a night together since they pledged their love so many years ago.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

She laughed softly. "My dear, I'm fine. I have no illusions of what this was and wasn't. You needed me and I was happy to be there."

Goliath turned on his side. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. I never thought…never mind. It's getting late. You should go before dawn hits. I prefer not to have a naked statue in my bed."

He smirked and got out of her bed. She put on a robe and followed him out. He turned around and kissed her and left.

Demona watched him go. She had forgotten how much she missed his touch. They had been so busy fighting each other. She shook her head. It was one night. No need to dwell on it. She went back to her room and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jason had been thinking about everything that transpired in his life. He had gone from being a boy to a man the night his father was killed. He tried to protect his siblings and step in his father's shoes. He tried to keep them together. There was no way a foster family was going to break them up. He spent his entire teen years and adult life hunting. He lived the normal life as much as possible. He went on dates but it hadn't been anything serious.

He came to New York to finish what his ancestors started. He was filled with so much hate and bitterness that he couldn't see the destruction he was leaving behind. The only thing he regretted was how Jon spiraled. Jon had virtually cut him and Robyn out of his life. He had tried so many times to reach Jon. He wanted the little brother who had a conscience. Robyn had forged a new life so he didn't totally screw up.

Now he was going to be responsible for his son or daughter. He didn't know how to be a father. His dad was an example but not the best kind in hindsight. He shouldn't have pushed the hunter agenda onto his children. He wished his father had let it go. Maybe he could have seen his grandchildren.

His child. His child with Elisa. He smiled at the thought but never dreamed it would become a reality. He had waited for her but he realized she was never going to have any romantic feelings for him. It pained him to be near her. He guessed she got underneath his skin like no other woman. She worked her way into his heart unexpectedly.

He knew it was wrong to pine after her. He tried to move on and date. There was something about her that he couldn't shake. Now they created this life together. He knew he shouldn't be but he was grateful for the memory loss. He got to see her in a different light and she got to see him too. He did regret hurting Goliath though. He would be in the same predicament if she had gone back to him.

He said he could handle it. He thought he could handle her going back to him and following through with the wedding. He had finally fought for her and won. There was always this thought in the back of his mind that Elisa would resent him. At first, he thought maybe she was staying because of the baby. However, when she told her parents that she was in love with him, his heart soared.

She said it with such conviction. Then she really ended things with Goliath. He was so thrilled when she came back to him. He never wanted to let her go of her again.

He thought about the night he made love to her. He loved her so much that it hurt. She was his and she wanted to be with him. She didn't push him away. She didn't run. She didn't regret being with him. She had given herself to them several times after that first night. Every moment was precious to him. He would hold onto her when they slept because if he let go, she might disappear. She accepted him for him. The mother of his child. He would do what he could to keep her and their child safe.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and Robyn was waiting for him.

"Hello father-to-be," she said. She hugged him tight.

"Robyn, I wasn't expecting you. How are you?" She walked into his apartment.

"I'm good. What do you mean you weren't expecting me? I told you I would be here soon."

"Yeah but I didn't think it was going to be the next day," he replied. "Where's Dingo?"

"Oh, I left him at the hotel. I wanted to spend time with my big brother," Robyn said. She grabbed him by the hand at sat at the dining table.

"So you and Elisa. I thought you said she was getting married," she said.

"She was," Jason said.

Robyn leaned back in her chair. "You two had an affair."

"No. See, Elisa was in a car accident and she lost her memory. When she woke up, she found out she was engaged to a gargoyle and freaked."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Robyn.

He continued. "She was having a hard time coping with the life she led. She wanted to see what her life was like apart from the clan."

"And you just guided her your way," Robyn said.

Jason sighed. "I listened and was there for her. I encouraged her to remember and go back to her old life."

Robyn slowly nodded her head. "How did we get from encouraging her to having a baby?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. We spent time together and the more we did, we fell in love."

"You mean she fell in love. You were already in love. You've been stuck on her ever since you met her," Robyn said.

"Guilty. I know I should have probably tried harder to convince her to go back to Goliath. But-

"You finally had her," Robyn said. "I don't blame you. I wanted to understand how you two got together. I'm sure this wasn't easy for anyone involved. You're happy with the woman you love and I get to have a niece or nephew."

"Elisa was surprised and then her memories return the same day she finds out she's pregnant," Jason said.

"Well that sucks. You couldn't wait until she got her memories back to make a move."

"If I did who knows what would've happen. She asked me why I didn't fight for her the first time. I didn't because her heart was set. She didn't want me that way. I was content on being friends. But I saw this as my chance and I took it. I tried to back off. I really did but my love for her was stronger."

"Well, I have nothing else to say but congratulations."

"How long are you and Dingo here for?"

"For a few weeks. The crew in Australia is handling things," said Robyn.

"How is your redemption squad coming anyway?"

"Good. It's feels great to be doing good in the world instead of chasing down somebody else's dream."

"Like I did," Jason stated. She put a hand over his. "You were always the one who thought father was so right in his pursuit. Remember I was the one who questioned it. I could take it or leave it. I only followed to protect you."

"I led you and Jon on the wrong path," Jason said with sorrow in his eyes.

"A path he and I could have gotten off. We didn't because we were family. Now, you have your own family and I'm going to be there. Speaking of family, have you told Macbeth?"

"I did and he offered his congratulations. He said he would be there to help in any way possible. He wants to keep mending the families."

"I'm glad to hear it. I have to go see Elisa."

"Why?"

"Because she's my sister-in-law. It may not be official yet but she's family. I'm going over. See you later."

She kissed the top of his head and left. He prayed things would go all right with them.

Elisa couldn't help but crack up at Sara, Beth and Fox measuring everything in her apartment. They wanted to baby proof the apartment as soon as possible.

"You guys, you do realize this baby isn't coming for another eight months," Elisa said.

"You can never be too careful," said Sara. "Matt and I are doing the exact same thing."

"But you're in your second trimester. I haven't even reached that yet," Elisa argued.

"Doesn't matter. This is a good time to do it. Trust me, you won't want to do it the closer the due date," said Fox.

"Beth, when did you have time to meet up with them? You just got back in town," said Elisa.

"I called them last night and they picked me up from the airport," said Beth.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" asked Elisa.

"Patience," said Fox.

The doorbell rang and Elisa answered. "Robyn," she said surprised. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Hi Elisa. I just came from visiting Jason. I thought I would stop by and check on you."

"Please come in," Elisa said. "Let me introduce you."

"Robyn, this is Beth Maza, Fox Xanatos and Sara Bluestone. Ladies, this is Jason's sister, Robyn Canmore."

They said hello to each other. "Make yourself comfortable. Those three have. As you can see, they've decided to take control of my home and baby proof it."

"You can never be too early," said Robyn.

"Ha. I was right," said Sara. Elisa rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry. Who wants to pick me up something?"

"I'll go," Beth volunteered. "Chinese, pizza, or just bring something?"

"Chinese," said Elisa.

"Fox, Sara, come on," said Beth. They left leaving Elisa and Robyn in silence.

Elisa decided to break the ice. "I'm sure you have questions."

"I did but Jason answered them. No one thought this would happen. I'm glad my brother is happy. Are you happy?"

Her face lit up. "I'm beyond happy. Your brother makes me so happy."

"Good to hear. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing right now but I'm sure that will change in the upcoming months. However, I know you've come a long way. I don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense. That baby is a Canmore and we stick together. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"I'm leaning towards a boy. Jason seems to think it's going to be a girl," she said laughing.

"There aren't enough girls in the family. As you can see by me having two brothers," Robyn said.

"I don't know. I want him or her to be healthy," said Elisa.

An hour later, the girls were in the living room eating their food when Maggie arrived.

"Is this a private party or something?" asked Maggie.

"Of course not," said Elisa. "We're just talking and eating Chinese. Beth bought enough to feed an army."

Maggie fixed her something to eat and sat by Elisa. "How are you?" asked Maggie.

"Good now that I've eaten."

"I can't believe you're pregnant," Maggie said.

"Neither can we," said Fox. "Spill. We want details."

Elisa put down her plate. "What details?"

Fox rolled her eyes. "About you and Jason."

"Fox! That's gross. Besides his sister is right here. That's like Maggie talking about Derek. I don't think she wants to hear that."

"Come on. Robyn won't mind," Fox said.

"I mind," Elisa said. She turned to Robyn. "Sorry, she doesn't get out much anymore."

Robyn laughed. "It's fine. Clearly we know this is all my brother's fault."

"Elisa wouldn't be in this situation if somebody thought of protection," said Beth.

"We did just not that first night apparently," Elisa said.

They laughed at her. "So glad you are all having fun," Elisa said sarcastically.

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello."

"Elisa, are you ok?" asked Jason.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I wasn't sure how you and Robyn would get along," Jason admitted.

"Babe, she's fine. She's still here by the way."

"Who's on the phone?" asked Fox.

"It's Jason," Elisa said.

The girls looked at Jason and then yelled hello to Jason. "Did you hear that?" asked Elisa.

"I did. You're having a good time. I won't keep you. I love you," said Jason.

"Love you too," Elisa said and hung up. She went back into the living room.

"Ok. You all have got to stop acting weird," Elisa said.

"We want to enjoy this pregnancy with you," Beth said. "You're just going to have to get used to us acting weird."

"Fine. Remember that when I start having weird cravings," Elisa joked.

They spent the next two hours clowning around and having a good time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jason was lying in bed watching Elisa. She had fallen asleep in his arms after watching television. He gently ran a hand over stomach. She was nearing her third month and he could not be more excited. Soon he would see a baby bump. Soon he would get to meet his little girl or little boy. He would be there to watch him or her grow up. He was enjoying the prospect of fatherhood.

His cell phone vibrated. He untangled himself and saw a number he did not recognize.

"Hello," he said softly trying not to wake Elisa.

"It's Goliath."

Jason left the bedroom and stepped into the hallway. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with you. You need to come to Xanatos'."

Jason sighed. He did not want to but what other time could he go. "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone.

He quietly dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved some hair out of Elisa's face and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I'll be back, my love." Elisa stirred slightly but did not open her eyes. Jason left the apartment.

As he was driving, he thought about what the conversation was going to consist of. Clearly, it was about him and Elisa. He hoped they could reach an understanding and move forward.

He pulled up the Eerie building and made his way to the terrace. He breathed to calm himself before making his presence known.

"I'm here," he told Goliath.

He turned around. "As it appears. Follow me."

Jason followed him to the study. Goliath walked to the window before facing Jason.

"How's Elisa?" he asked.

"She's fine," said Jason.

Goliath nodded. "Was this your plan all along? Manipulate her into loving you. You said you were not going to come between us but that is exactly what you did. We were going to be married and live our lives. You saw to it that that could not happen. Do you even feel the bit at least sorry?"

Jason sighed. "I am sorry for putting you through the pain. I am not sorry for loving Elisa. I'm not sorry for what has happened between us."

"Because a child has come into the picture," Goliath stated. "I guess that makes you the better person for Elisa. You were able to give her something I never could."

"Look, Elisa still cares about you. She would like the clan to be a part of our child's life. I would too. No matter what you may think of me, our child is innocent and doesn't deserve to be ostracized before it's even born."

"I know. I offered Elisa a chance for us to raise the baby. We could still be the family she wanted. I was going to raise the child and be its father," Goliath said.

Jason hardened his eyes. "You wanted to take my child and cut me out of its life."

"You have no idea how to be a father. I do," Goliath said.

"All of the sudden you are an expert. You did not know you had a daughter until a few years ago. There was no way, you were going to use my child as a second chance. How could you even suggest that? That was not your call to make. And Elisa would never go for that," Jason argued.

"She turned down the idea. She was adamant about you being there," Goliath said.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Elisa and I are committed to each other. I told you that you would lose her if you went down a particular road. I was right. I just happen to be there," Jason said.

Goliath growled and shoved him against the wall. "You took everything from me. I should have killed you when you nearly killed my daughter."

Jason stared into his eyes. "Too bad you didn't. Now let me go."

While Jason and Goliath were in the study, Elisa had come to the Eerie building. She wondered where Jason had gone off to but figured he went back to his apartment for something. She decided to come and see if she could smooth things over with the clan.

She saw the rest of the clan in the dining hall. Ariana saw her first. "Aunt Elisa's here."

The clan looked up and said their hellos. "Something smells good," Elisa said.

"I made shrimp gumbo," Broadway said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Do you all want me here?" asked Elisa.

"Of course lass," Hudson said. "Have a seat."

She took a seat and Broadway placed a bowl in front of her. Before she could eat, Demona walked in to everyone's surprise.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" asked Angela.

"I came to see Goliath." She noticed Elisa at the table. "Detective, I see you've inched your way back in."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too. Guys, thanks but I'll go."

"Leaving on my account," Demona said. Elisa ignored her.

Then everybody heard a loud thump. "What was that?" Elisa asked softly.

She walked into the hallway only to be met by Fox. "Elisa, come quickly."

"Why?" asked Elisa. Fox grabbed her hand and pulled her along. The clan decided to follow.

"Fox, what's going on?" asked Elisa.

As she was still dragging Elisa along, she said, "I was walking down the hall when I heard an argument. Goliath and Jason are in there."

They got closer to the door and heard Goliath yell. Elisa rushed in and yelled for him to stop.

Goliath let Jason go with a little too much force causing him to fall to the floor. Elisa helped him up.

"What are you doing?" she asked Goliath.

"I was just having a discussion with him," said Goliath.

"By shoving him against a wall," said Elisa. She turned to Jason. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you and the baby?"

"We're fine," Elisa said. "What were you two talking about?"

Demona walked in. "Isn't it obvious? They were talking about you."

Jason pulled her closer. "Why are you here?"

"That's my business hunter. I will offer my congratulations. A baby is a miracle despite its parentage," she told Jason.

"I doubt you care," said Elisa.

"You're right. I don't care. I do feel sorry for that spawn you are carrying. You should have picked someone who wasn't a gargoyle hunter."

Elisa scoffed. "Considering you have killed far more than your fair share of people, I wouldn't talk. You are no more a saint than any of us. You have no say in what happens in my life. " She tugged on Jason's arm. "Let's go."

Demona growled. She walked forward before anyone could stop and lunged at them. Jason got Elisa out of the way and took a cut on his arm. He was on the ground.

Elisa tried to get up. She turned her head to see Goliath just stand there. She followed his line of sight and it on Jason.

She had to protect her baby and him. She saw the clan was no longer standing there. She wondered at what point they had left.

Goliath was angry all over again. Seeing them together was too much to bear. He did not want Demona to go after Elisa but Jason was a different matter.

It happened so quickly. Elisa had gotten up and tried to stop Demona from hurting Jason anymore. The next thing he knew, Elisa was pushed into a table and on the floor.

Demona could not have cared what happen to her enemies. She was going to deal with this hunter the way he should have been dealt with years ago. Elisa was a nuisance.

Demona saw Jason standing and growled. She felt Goliath's hand on her shoulder. "No."

Elisa got up but felt her stomach cramp. Her knees buckled. "Jason!" she yelled. He ran to her and helped her up.

"Something is wrong," Elisa said with so much pain in her voice.

Jason picked her up. Goliath ran out of the room and called for help. The clan and Fox stepped outside the room they were in and noticed Elisa's condition.

Fox called the emergency operator. "What happened?" asked Fox.

"Demona pushed while she was trying to attack me," Jason said with a mixture of pain and concern in his voice.

Fox led Jason to her car and drove to the hospital. It was taking too long and she didn't want her friend to suffer. Elisa hissed at the pain and got scared. She was worried about her baby. "It hurts."

"I know. We're almost at the hospital," Jason said.

Fox parked and hurried into the waiting room. "I need a doctor." A nurse came over and asked what it was wrong.

"My friend needs help. Get Dr. Harper. He treated my friend." Fox led the nurse to her vehicle and all three of them got Elisa onto a gurney. Dr. Harper had come out to the emergency room and inspected Elisa.

"We need to get her to the back," Dr. Harper ordered. He allowed Jason and Fox follow until a certain point. Jason looked through the double doors watching his girlfriend and child fight for their lives.

Jason sat on a chair with his head in his hands. Fox sat next to him and rubbed his back. "They're going to be fine," Fox said. She really wanted that to be the case.

"I'll call whoever I need to call," Fox offered. Jason just nodded his head.

Fox dialed family and friends and an hour later, they were all standing there.

"Jason, what happened?" asked Matt.

"She…she cramped up. We were at the Eerie building and-

"Mr. Canmore," Dr. Harper said.

Jason braced himself for the news. He hoped he would hear good news.

Dr. Harper looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry but we couldn't save them both."

Everybody's hearts pounded in their chest. Jason felt like his was about to burst.

Dr. Harper continued, "We lost the baby. Sometimes this happens in early pregnancies. I'm sorry we did everything we could."

"Thank you doctor," Jason said. He put a hand on his arm and gave a weak smile. He left the family to grieve.

"_His baby was dead." _His knees buckled and he rushed to sit down. Peter grabbed him first and led him to the chair.

Robyn knelt in front of her brother and cupped his cheek. "I am so sorry."

Jason now had tears in his eyes. "How am I going to tell her?" he asked hoping to find some answer. Any answer would do.

Robyn sniffled. "You tell her gently. We'll be right there with you."

"I have to tell her alone," Jason said quietly.

"Ok," said Robyn. "Do you want us to walk with you?"

He shook his head no. He inhaled and got up trying to find his footing. He walked to Elisa's room.

The hallway seemed long and it felt like time went so slow by the time he got to her room. He gripped the doorknob before entering. He quietly closed the door and walked to her bedside.

She looked so peaceful. How did things get out of control? She was just sleeping in her bed at home. He sat on the edge of the bed and cried. He sniffled and cleared his throat. He rubbed his hand over his face and stood by the window.

He never felt such pain. He was just imagining what his baby would be like. Would he or she be more like him or Elisa? He felt as if somebody ripped out his heart and crushed it to dust.

"Jason," Elisa whispered.

Jason turned around and grabbed her hand. "Hey," he said pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Elisa could tell he had been crying. She tried to figure out where she was. She looked around and saw she was in a hospital room. Then she remembered the argument she had with Demona, Jason pushing her and getting hurt himself, Goliath standing there and then being pushed into the table by Demona.

She sat up quickly. "Is the baby all right?"

She watched Jason's eyes go from anger to sadness. Her heart dropped. "Jason, please say something."

Jason averted his eyes and let go of her hand. He could not speak for a few moments. He faced her again and took a hand in his once more.

"I'm sorry but the baby died," Jason said, his voice breaking.

Elisa jerked her hand away. "What do you mean?"

"Baby, our child died," Jason said. Elisa shook her head no. "No! The baby is right here," she yelled pointing to her stomach. "Our child is right here! If you're lying or telling a really bad joke, now's the time to tell me."

Jason cupped the back of her neck. "I'm not lying. The doctor said he tried to save you both but it was too late."

Elisa could not believe what she heard. She backed away from Jason and put her face in her hands. "No, this can't be happening."

Jason wanted to comfort her. He pulled her close but Elisa pushed him back. He did not fall though. "Don't touch me! Why did you have to go see him? Why couldn't you just stay in bed with me?" she yelled through the tears.

He tried again. "Elisa, I'm sorry. This is my fault." He tried to pull her close again but Elisa hit him in the chest. "This is your fault! We were fine a few hours ago. You had to go and get into a fight. Now, my baby is gone!"

Jason grabbed her arms and held her. Elisa sobbed into his chest. He stroked the back of her head. "I want my baby!" she sobbed.

"I know. I want our baby too," said Jason.

Family and friends were outside Elisa's room hearing the cries of a broken mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jason had finally gotten Elisa to calm down an hour later. He was now in her bed with his arms wrapped around her tight. Neither one of them had said anything. He knew the family was still waiting outside the room.

"I'm sorry," Elisa whispered. "I shouldn't have said those things. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I didn't mean it."

He kissed the back of her head softly. "It's okay. I know you were lashing out. I'm sorry for all of this. I never should have gone up there. Why were you there though?"

Elisa sighed. "I figured you went back to your apartment and I thought I could smooth things over with the clan. Then Demona walked into the dining hall and I left. I didn't wanted to be bothered with her. And then all of this happens."

Jason remained silent. He wished he could take back the last few hours and rewrite history.

"Do you want the family to come in?" asked Jason. Elisa shook her head no. "I just want you. No one else. I can see them tomorrow. Please thank them for being here though."

"Ok." He went out to the hallway.

They all looked at him with expectant eyes. "Is she okay?" asked Diane.

"She's calmed down. She thanks you all for coming but she really doesn't want to see anyone right now. She will see you tomorrow," said Jason.

Diane hugged Jason. "I'm so sorry. Let us know if you need anything."

Jason forced himself to hold back tears. "I will." Peter walked up to him. "Son, please take care of yourself and Elisa. We're right here for you. We're only a phone call away."

Jason nodded and now Robyn and Dingo came up. Robyn held onto her brother. "Whatever you two need, I'm here. I'll even stay longer if I have too."

"Thanks Rob. Will you tell Macbeth? He needs to know too," said Jason.

"I will," Robyn said. She and Dingo left leaving Fox there.

"Hey, Matt had to go home to Sara but he sends his condolences. I can't believe this is happening. Just like everyone else, David and I will do whatever. Please give Elisa my love."

Jason nodded and they hugged. Jason went inside the hospital room and climbed back in bed. "Everyone gives you their love."

"Thank you," said Elisa. She pulled his hand closer. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

Fox left that hospital hurt and angry. She thought what Elisa might be going through and it hit her hard. If she had lost Alex, she'd thought she would probably lose it.

She was angry at the fact that she wasn't in the room when it happened. Maybe she could have at least gotten Elisa out. She didn't need to be around all that negativity. Her friend was grieving and all she could was watch.

She and the clan should have stayed in front of that door instead of leaving. She felt like an idiot for thinking Elisa could calm them down.

She went inside her home and got on the elevator. She got off to see David and Alex in his office.

"David," she said quietly. He looked up and noticed his wife's eyes were red and puffy. He got up immediately but Fox took her son and cradled him in her arms for a few moments.

"Call Owen so he can put Alex to bed," Fox said. He did and Owen arrived within moments. Fox sat in David's chair and looked at her husband.

"Elisa lost the baby," she stated. David groaned. "What happened?"

"Demona happened. You were in here so you had no idea what was going on. Long story short, Demona pushed Elisa into a table trying to get to Jason. She started cramping and then she lost it."

"Where is she now?" asked David.

"Still at the hospital. She'll probably go home tomorrow." She rubbed her hands on her pants leg. "I need to tell them before dawn hits." She looked at the clock. Dawn was hours away.

Fox moved toward the door but David stopped her. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks but I better do this alone," Fox said and kissed his cheek.

The clan had been waiting around along with Derek and Maggie. Fox walked in prepared to yell when she saw Derek and Maggie.

Derek went up to her first. "How's Elisa and the baby? Goliath told me what happened."

She walked around Derek and narrowed her eyes at him. "Did he now? What exactly did he say?"

"Um, he said there was an altercation between him, Jason, Elisa and Demona. What happened?"

"_At least he told the truth," _Fox thought.

Fox turned to Derek. "Elisa lost the baby tonight."

Derek closed his eyes. He really hoped the baby would survive. After Goliath told him what happened, his anger took over and he nearly choked the life out of him. Maggie was able to calm him down though. Derek then asked where the rest of the clan was. They told him how Fox and they agreed to give them privacy. Clearly, that was a big mistake.

"Is she at home or at the hospital?" asked Derek.

"At the hospital but she doesn't want to see anybody. She said she'll see us tomorrow," Fox said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," said Derek. He looked to Maggie and signaled that it was time to leave and go home. Maggie followed him out to the terrace.

Fox watched for Goliath's reaction. He indirectly caused this crap to happen. "When can we see Elisa?" asked Angela.

"Probably in a couple days," said Fox. "I have to go. Goliath, I know you're sorry for what's happened. If you want to do one thing, keep Demona on a short leash. For the meantime, I think it's best if you stay in one of the rooms."

"But we always overlook the city," said Broadway.

"Not tonight, you won't. I don't want a bunch of broken statues on my property. Anger makes people do crazy things and the last thing I want is Elisa to feel responsible if something happened," said Fox and she left.

The clan went to separate rooms with heavy hearts. Goliath entered his and sat on the bed. He didn't mean for the baby or Elisa to get hurt. He closed his eyes. He was sorry for how things turned out. He now knew that life wouldn't be the same.

_**The next day…**_

Jason took Elisa home and settled in. She decided to take a shower. Jason meanwhile walked into the guest room. He had started to buy little things for the baby. Stuffed animals, toys, some clothes. He laughed when Elisa said it was too early to buy stuff. He was going to start taking care of his baby right away.

He took one of the teddy bears and sat in the chair. Last night felt like a dream and he really wanted someone to wake him up. He wanted to hear that there had been a mistake and their child was fine.

He gripped onto the teddy bear trying to gain some control. However, the more he thought about his fight with Goliath and the way Demona just inserted herself into the conversation, the angrier he got. He and Elisa were almost out the door when that witch decided to jump them. He wondered if he might have caused Elisa to cramp when he pushed her the first time.

He felt the tears coming and they wouldn't stop falling. He put his head in his hands and broke.

Elisa had gotten out of the shower and quickly dressed. She walked into the hallway and heard a noise coming from the baby's room. Her heart broke at the sight of Jason. He had been clutching a bear so hard his knuckles were turning white.

She quietly walked up to him and pulled him against her. She felt him drop the bear and wrap his arms around her waist. She rested her head on top of his and let him cry.

He let go of her and got up out of his chair. He took Elisa's face in his hands. This woman amazed him. Right now, she looked like a pillar of strength. He kissed her gently.

"I'll be back," he said. Elisa looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need some air," he said. He walked out the room and left her apartment leaving Elisa concerned.

Jason needed to get out of the apartment and clear his head. He found himself at the same place where he was beginning to lose his family. He looked out the car window debating whether to go in.

He decided to go in and walked up to the terrace. He was surprised when he didn't see the clan.

"I figured you would make it up here sometime," Fox said behind him. She walked to the side of him. "I wasn't sure if you would smash them to pieces so I sent them somewhere else. Who's to say you won't do it anyway."

Jason stared out ahead. "I'm not that person anymore. Killing the clan won't lessen the pain. It won't bring back our child. It will only make the situation worse for everyone involved. I'm angry and I don't want to explode in front of Elisa. I left her at the apartment. She doesn't need to see my anger."

"Or maybe she does. If she sees you're grieving, it helps to know that she isn't alone," said Fox.

"I already broke down one time today," Jason admitted.

"Then you two cry, yell, scream…do whatever you can to help each other. She loves you so much. But it's also her anger you have to watch for."

Jason nodded. "How are we going to move forward with this?"

"One day at a time," Fox answered.

Elisa heard her doorbell ring and she rushed to answer. It was Macbeth. "Oh, hi."

"Expecting someone else, lass?"

"I thought you were Jason. He took a drive and I don't know where he went."

Macbeth walked into the apartment. "I went to Jason's home but of course he wasn't home. This is for you. I wasn't sure if you or Jason were up for cooking."

"Thank you," said Elisa. She put the food in the refrigerator. Macbeth sat on the couch. "I'm sorry for your loss. Losing a child is never easy to deal with. Sometimes you'll find yourself breaking at unexpected times."

Elisa nodded and walked over to him. "I don't know how to process this yet. It doesn't feel real."

"Robyn told me what happened. What was Demona doing there?"

"I don't know. She had to talk to Goliath. I left the dining hall and that was it. None of us expected this meeting to end in tragedy," Elisa said quietly.

Macbeth clenched his fists. Another member of his family because of her. "What do you want me to do?" asked Macbeth.

Elisa shrugged her shoulders. Macbeth asked, "Do you want me to take care of her?"

Elisa crossed her arms over chest. "Take care of her how?"

"Kill her. She's taken enough from us," Macbeth said.

"As much as I would love to see her suffer-

"Consider it done," Macbeth interrupted.

Elisa held up her hand. "No," she chided. "Killing her kills you remember. Killing creates problem for Angela. As much as I hate her, Angela doesn't deserve to lose her mother."

"She might be better off," he muttered.

"In your opinion," Elisa argued. "Besides, Jason needs his uncle. He only has so much family around."

Macbeth sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said sternly.

"All right. Point taken," he said. "You know I had plans to spoil my niece or nephew."

Elisa let out a laugh. "We had plans to spoil the baby too. Jason wanted a girl."

"A little troublemaker considering who the mother is," he joked. Elisa nudged him. "What did you want?"

Elisa smiled sadly. "I just wanted a baby."

Macbeth pushed her into his embrace. She wiped the silent tears from her eyes.

Hours later, Jason came back to Elisa's apartment. He let himself in. He didn't see her so he walked to the bedroom. He saw her sleeping. He smiled at her. He took off his shoes and sat next to her.

Elisa felt a dip in the bed and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up against the headboard. "You're back. Where did you go?"

"I went to the Eerie building," he said. He waited for a reaction but her expression was unreadable.

"I talked to Fox," he continued. Elisa nodded her head and waited for him to continue. "We talked about you. We talked about how she thought I wanted to go there a break the clan into pieces."

"And?" asked Elisa.

"And what?"

"Did you want to kill the clan?" she asked.

"Maybe but it wouldn't solve anything. Our pain would still be there. If I did something like that, it would only create problems for us."

Elisa felt relieved. She understood his need to lash out at the persons responsible. She thanked God he didn't something stupid.

"Thank you for not doing it."

He grabbed her hands. "I don't want to jeopardize us."

"Neither do I. You should know Macbeth stopped by. He even offered to get rid of Demona."

"What did you say?" asked Jason.

"I said no. I said killing her means his death too. You need him. He's family," she said. "As much as I want to kill her, I'm not going to jail for murder."

Elisa got onto his lap. He pulled her close as much as possible. "You mean more to me than you'll ever know," said Elisa.

Suddenly, they heard a noise in the living room. Jason went to check it out and Goliath was there.

Jason hardened his eyes. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I wanted to speak with you both and offer my apologies," Goliath said.

"She's sleeping and this is not the best time. I'll tell her you stopped by. Please go," said Jason.

Elisa heard his voice and blood boiled. She stood in the hallway hearing Jason ask him to leave. She heard balcony window close. She peeked around the corner and saw Jason with his hands clenched.

"Jas," she called out. He turned to her. "I guess you heard."

"Yeah, I heard. I'll deal with him tomorrow," Elisa said. Her anger evident in the way she said that last statement. "Are you staying here or going back to your place?"

"I would like to stay here," Jason said. He followed her to their bedroom and they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elisa sat in bed thinking about her life. She rubbed her hand over her stomach and leaned against the headboard. She had come so far in her life. She recovered from memory loss, found new love, and she had found herself again.

The baby was a pleasant surprise. She had finally grasped the fact that she was going to be a mother. It really hit her that she was going to be responsible for another human being. Now, that was gone and it took her through a series of emotions.

Her mother and sister had come earlier that morning to spend time with her. She loved them for supporting her and after talking to them, Sara came over. Elisa got a little sad at seeing Sara's baby bump. They were going to raise their children together. She decided to make Sara and Matt the godparents. Elisa figured she could focus her efforts on being the best godmother possible.

Then Derek called and he did all the talking. She did laugh a bit when he told her what he did to Goliath. He was overprotective but it came from a place of love.

She looked at her bedroom window. The sun was setting and it was time for her to see Goliath. She got out of bed and got dressed.

Elisa drove up to the Eerie Building and sat in her car for a while. She told herself not to get upset. She had to prepare herself for this conversation. It wasn't going to be easy.

After heading inside, she went up to the terrace. The clan saw her and was surprised.

"Hi Elisa," said Angela.

Elisa gave a curt nod. "Where's your father?"

"He's in the study," said Brooklyn.

"Thanks," she replied. She abruptly left and headed to the study.

She walked through the door and saw Goliath standing by the window. He turned his head. "Elisa."

"You wanted to see me," she said evenly.

"I wanted to apologize for last night and I'm sorry for the loss of your baby," he said.

"Thank you. Tell me this. Why did really call Jason to come up here?"

"I wanted to talk about you and everything got out of hand," Goliath said.

"You got that part right. You know, I came here to smooth things over with all of you. I wanted to get us back on track. I missed my friends. However, you made sure that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" asked Goliath.

"Why did you just stand there and let Demona attack us?"

"I stopped her," Goliath stated.

"No, you stopped her after she pushed me into the table," Elisa said. "You should have stopped her the first time."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Goliath said.

"It's too late now," she yelled. "It doesn't matter what you meant to happen. We lost our child because that psycho couldn't control her anger and you idly stood by."

"I already apologized," Goliath said, his anger rising.

"Yeah but for what? You might be sorry for me losing the baby but you aren't sorry for putting Jason in harm's way. Were you trying to hurt me? Was this payback or something?"

Goliath shook his head. "I've done nothing but love you. You are the one who left me."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "It all comes back to my choice to move on. So what was this? Jason took something from you so you decided to take something from him."

Goliath groaned. "It wasn't like that and you know it."

"I don't know anything anymore," Elisa shot back. "What was Demona doing up here anyway?"

Goliath didn't want to tell her but she asked. "She came to speak with me because we…we were intimate."

"_Intimate. What does…oh, I see." _ "You slept with her," she said.

"Yes," he admitted.

Elisa scoffed. "Demona, out of everybody. You choose her to screw. Wow, that is familiar territory after all."

"Don't talk about her like that," he said.

"The woman caused me to miscarriage. Excuse me if I'm not up for niceties," said Elisa

"I need someone at the time. I need to get you and Jason out of my head," Goliath admitted. "I couldn't get the image of the two you out."

"So you used her as a distraction. Mission accomplished," Elisa said sarcastically.

"Do you even feel a little hurt by my admission?" asked Goliath. He hoped Elisa still cared.

Elisa threw up her hands in frustration. "Are you kidding me? You really expect me to be jealous of you and her. You showed me, huh. You've proven something all right. You've proven you can sleep with someone just like I can! No, I don't care what you do or don't do with Demona. Your little tryst is irrelevant. What is relevant is how you stood by and did nothing."

"I called for help!"

"After the fact. You set this entire situation in motion. You destroyed three lives that night! My baby is not replaceable."

"But I am!" he yelled back.

"Yes!" Elisa now had tears in her eyes. "There's no way we could have made a relationship work. I fell in love with him and I thought you had accepted it."

"How could I accept something that was never meant to be? You expect me to move on from us," Goliath said.

Elisa shot up an eyebrow. "I'll say you moved on pretty nicely."

"I still love you. I offered to be a family so we can raise the child together," Goliath stated.

"And cut Jason out? What kind of life was my child going to have? To grow up with a mother who didn't love the father," said Elisa. "No, that was never going to happen. I wouldn't break Jason's heart."

"Break his heart? You're more concerned about Jason. What about me? You broke my heart!"

"And you shattered mine!" Elisa yelled. "I was going to be a mother! I was starting a family! You killed my child. You are responsible for this. You and Demona are responsible."

She let out a bitter laugh. "I see why Jason and Macbeth wanted to kill her. Just about everything she touches, turns to ash and dust. Macbeth offered to kill her for me. For us, for the baby. I told him no because it causes more animosity. Ultimately, it would hurt Angela more."

"I never thought I could hate another person so much. Demona proved me wrong. If I could, I'd rip her apart," Elisa said, venom dripping from her voice.

Goliath had never seen her this distraught and angry. He stepped forward but Elisa took a step back. "You have done nothing but brought pain to my life. I wanted you in my child's life. Now I'm not even sure if I want you in mine. Congratulations, Goliath. You made sure to put the final nail in our friendship."

"You don't mean that," Goliath.

"Don't! Don't tell me what I mean. I really could care less about what hurts you. Have a nice life."

She turned to walk out the door. "I don't want to lose you," Goliath pleaded.

She turned back around. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving. "You lost me the minute my baby died. Goodbye." She walked out never looking back.

She slammed the door once she got into her apartment. She stood in the middle of her living room. She paced back and forth letting her thoughts wander. She picked up a vase and threw it across the room. She knocked off the items on her fireplace mantle. Everything that wasn't bolted she destroyed in her rage.

She cried and screamed until she couldn't any longer. Her pain was too great to bottle inside. She collapsed on the floor. She sat against the couch and brought her knees to her chest. She sat there numb.

Jason walked in to find the apartment trashed. His heart stopped at the destruction and he thought someone had robbed the place. Was Elisa here?

"Elisa!" He walked into the living room to find Elisa sitting there. He knelt beside her.

"Elisa," he said gently. She didn't say anything but let the tears fall down. Jason looked at the room and figured she trashed it.

Jason sat next to her and took her hand. She squeezed it letting him know she was aware of his presence.

"_It's her anger you have to watch out for too." _Those words repeated themselves over and over again. What could say or do to make this somewhat easier?

"Baby, can you hear me?" he asked.

Elisa nodded her head.

"What can I do?" he asked.

She looked at him. Her eyes were sad and barely showing life. "Can you bring back our little girl?"

"No," he answered, his voice on the verge of breaking.

"I want us back. This is my fault. I'm the one who left my home to go to that stupid place. I put our child's life in danger. You should be yelling at me instead of trying to comfort me," Elisa said.

"Elisa, this isn't-

"No," she cut him off. "I'm the mother. I'm supposed to protect what is ours. I failed. I failed our family. I blamed Goliath and Demona for this outcome. I still blame them but I'm angry at myself."

He moved her head toward him. "I shouldn't have left you. The moment my conversation with Goliath got bad, I should have left. I let my anger get the best of me. We paid the price for it."

He ran his thumb over her cheeks. "You did nothing wrong. We shared something no one can take from us. We got a chance to be parents."

"Not anymore. You would have been a great father," Elisa said. "I would like to have a little memorial for her. Since you wanted a girl, it's a girl. No one has to say anything. Just a small vigil."

"Ok. When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she said.

He got up and helped her up. She looked around the room. "I really tore this place apart."

"It's all right. I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself. Why did you trash the place?"

"I wanted the anger to go away. I-I just came from talking to Goliath. We got into an argument and I got so angry. More like furious. I think I just walked out of his life."

"What?" Jason asked confused.

She walked by the front door. "I couldn't bear to see him any longer. He did nothing but stand there and watch. I'm tired. It's only been three days and I'm tired. I held in my anger and grief as long as possible."

"Are you sure you want to walk out of the clan's life?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. As far as Goliath, he's my past. I can't trust him with my life anymore. If I see the clan, of course he'll be there but nothing will be the same. I have to make my peace with that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elisa was on her lunch break at the diner. She sat by herself because she wasn't good company at the moment. Matt wanted to go with her but she declined gracefully.

She was almost finished when Demona sat down across from her. "Detective, I'm glad I caught you."

Elisa put down her napkin and crossed her arms. "Dominique, please make yourself comfortable," she said sarcastically.

"How are you feeling? I'm concerned."

Elisa glared at her. "I'm not great thanks to you. I doubt you are concerned about me."

"I'm concerned about your treatment toward Goliath," she said. "I assume he has told you about our night."

Elisa said, "Yes. What's the point you're trying to make? Do you want me to say congratulations? Well, congratulations."

Demona kept talking. "You need to know something. I've already told Goliath this last night after your argument. I'm pregnant."

Elisa blinked and her eyes widen a little. "Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant with Goliath's child. That's what I came to tell him a few days ago. It was unexpected I can assure you."

Elisa propped her elbow on the table. She leaned in. "You attacked me knowing full well you were pregnant. Aren't you starting off as mother of the year? I guess congrats are in order."

Demona sighed annoyingly. "Thank you."

Elisa leaned back. "Let's hope no one pushes you into a table and makes you lose a child. Believe it or not, I don't want you to lose your child."

Demona said, "You are relatively calm."

Elisa chuckled. "No, I know how to act in public. If I could I would rip you limb from limb for what you did. Macbeth offered to do it for me."

She waited for her reaction. Demona's eyes narrowed. "He didn't."

"He hates you even more now. I told him no because what would your death accomplish. It won't take away the pain and hurt. Angela does need you in her life," Elisa said.

"You saved me because of Angela," said Demona. "Yes. She is important to me."

"And Goliath?" asked Demona.

"He and I are no longer an issue," said Elisa. Demona looked out the window.

"Come now Dominique. This is what you wanted all along. You wanted me out of Goliath's life. You should be happy. You have returned to your rightful place: by his side. I guess that makes you his mate once again. You are carrying his child. You two can start a new family. I hope you are proud of your accomplishment. Even though you left pain and destruction behind," she said flippantly.

"I appreciate it if you didn't act so insensitive to my situation," Demona said.

"Oh, just like you were insensitive about mine. Now, you're in the same boat I was in. Look you won't have any problems from me. We stay out of each other's way as much as possible. I'm back on the clock. See you around Dominique," said Elisa.

Elisa paid for the bill and left. She went back to her desk and Matt instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Elisa sighed. "Dominique and I had a little chat. Apparently, she's pregnant."

Matt dropped his pen and stared at Elisa. "Who would make a baby with her?"

"Goliath. He went to her after finding out about my pregnancy. As a result, he's become a father for the second time."

Matt leaned back in his chair. He didn't say anything to his partner who had gone to do paperwork.

"How are you feeling?"

She continued writing for a few more minutes. "Pissed. Pissed that she is pregnant when she caused my miscarriage. As far as them actually sleeping together, I don't care. What he does in his spare time is his business."

Matt knew she was serious. There was still pain in her voice but there was an edge too. It was as if she cut the cord with Goliath and backed away from anything to do with him.

"You're serious. You really don't care that he slept with her," Matt said.

"That's what I said," Elisa replied. She lifted up her head. "To ease your mind, I still care. I don't want him to die or anything. Dominique is a different story and I have to resolve my anger issues regarding her. The relationship and the friendship he and I shared is over. I have to find in my heart to forgive and I'm trying but it is so hard. Can we talk about this in a more appropriate place?"

"Um, sure. What time do we have to be at the vigil?"

"7:30pm," Elisa said.

"Ok," he replied. Neither one of them brought up Demona's situation again. Elisa clocked out and went home.

It was almost time for the memorial service and Elisa drove over to Jason's apartment. She knocked on the door and Jason answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied. She walked in and saw Robyn and Dingo in the living room. Elisa hugged them and thanked them for coming. They did small talk and waited for the others to arrive.

Diane, Peter, Derek, Maggie, Beth, Matt, Sara and Macbeth arrived and it was time to begin. They went out to the balcony and stood. Jason grabbed Elisa's hand and spoke.

"I want to thank you all for coming. You've been supportive and we couldn't thank you enough. Elisa and I are grateful for your love. We know that all of you would have loved our little girl. We decided that since I wanted a girl that we were going to have a daughter. Elisa and I decided on a name: Jessica Emily Canmore. She was our angel. We are grateful for the time we did get to spend with her."

Elisa spoke next. "Our Jessica was a wonderful surprise. We loved her so much and even though we didn't get a chance to meet her, she will always be a part of our hearts. Thank you for allowing us to share this with you."

They all wiped tears from their eyes. Jason let go of her hand and gather some balloons. They each got one and released them in honor of Jessica.

They soon left leaving Elisa and Jason alone. Jason closed the door and watched Elisa lean over the balcony. She really did look beautiful standing there. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace.

"I'm glad we did this," Elisa said. "It brought closure."

"Me too. I'm glad we decided on a name we liked," he said.

Elisa laughed. "You wanted to name her Patricia or something."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Babe, no. It sounded old to me."

Jason chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "Ok, love."

"Our baby is up in heaven right now," she said looking up at the sky.

"She is," he said softly. Elisa turned around and put her hands on his chest. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Jason put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I feel the same way." He cupped the back of her neck and kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Jason saw Elisa in a garden sitting on a bench. He walked over to her and sat down. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_I'm just enjoying the sun. I'll be stuck in the house for a bit in the next few months," Elisa said. _

_Jason looked at her confused. "What happens in a few months?"_

_Elisa laughed. "Stop being silly. What? Did you forget I'm carrying our daughter?" Jason's eyes widen. "That's not possible. She's gone."_

"_Elisa, our baby-_

_She stood up to reveal her baby bump. "Our baby what?" He stood there wondering what he was looking at. _

"_Hey, you act like you've never seen a pregnant woman before. I'm not that huge," Elisa said._

"_It's not that. This isn't real. Our baby died. You shouldn't be pregnant," Jason said._

_Elisa crossed her arms. "Not funny. What are you talking about? Our child is right here inside me. Jason, you're scaring me."_

_He took her by the shoulders. "Listen to me. I don't know what's going on but I'm telling you the truth."_

_Elisa looked over his shoulder. "What's that?"_

_He turned around to see Demona. He stood protectively in front of Elisa and his daughter. He wasn't going to lose them again._

_Demona cackled. "You think you can stop me hunter. You don't deserve to have a family. Your family has destroyed my clan and now it's my turn."_

_She walked up and shrieked. She charged but Jason tackled her to the ground. "Elisa, run!"_

_Elisa ran only to run into Goliath. Jason heard Elisa scream and he spun his head to see Elisa on the ground. _

_He looked at Demona who smirked in triumph. "I win," she said confidently. Jason got up and ran to Elisa who was bleeding. "My baby. He took my baby!"_

_Jason saw Goliath's eyes full of hatred. "This will teach you to steal what's mine."_

"_Where's our daughter?" he screamed. "Somewhere where you'll never see her again." _

_Demona and Goliath disappeared. Jason tried to calm down Elisa. "Elisa-_

"_Shut up! This is all your fault. My baby is gone because of you!"_

Jason sat up in bed sweating. He looked over to see Elisa sleeping on her side. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. He leaned on the counter.

The dream felt so real. The outcome had been the same. His daughter was gone and was never coming back. He tried to protect his family and failed. Maybe this was someone's way of telling him he was never meant to be a father. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have any of this. Maybe he was destined to live life alone.

He walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. He looked at Elisa's sleeping form. She deserved better than what he had to offer. What did he have to offer? He was a business consultant for his uncle's company. He used his skills as a cop to weed out counterfeiters who tried to con them. He could provide for himself and Elisa.

What would happen to them once they were past a certain point in the grieving process? Would she want to continue seeing him? Would she want to have another child again? Goliath was right. Maybe all this stuff was happening because he took something that wasn't his.

He had brought pain into her life and didn't want Elisa to suffer anymore. Being with a Canmore seems to not work out for anybody. He had lost so much and he didn't want to lose the love of his life.

He didn't notice Elisa opened her eyes. "Are you coming back to bed?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah," he climbed into bed. "Miss me that much."

Elisa chuckled. "I did. You're not allowed to leave this bed until morning."

"Aren't we demanding?" he joked.

She turned to face him. "I can't help it if I want you by my side."

He smiled. "Really? You like me that much."

Elisa nodded. "I kind of like you." She rolled on top of him and laid her arms across his chest. "Promise me something."

"What?" asked Jason.

"We'll try to be honest with each other and to always be there for each other," she said.

"I promise," he said.

Meanwhile, Demona stared out of her window. She placed a hand on her stomach. How in the world did she get pregnant? She was too old. She had no clue how to raise a child. She became a mother when Angela was an adult.

What would happen to her child when she transforms? Would the pain cause harm to her child? She thought about what Elisa said about her taking her rightful place. She'd long given up the idea of her and Goliath getting back together. There was too much animosity between the two. Not to mention animosity between her and the clan.

Over her lifetime, she focused more on revenge than love. The prospect of love dwindled when she was one of the few on earth. She focused her energy on her work. Now she had another person to think about.

She saw Goliath gliding in. She sighed. She didn't want an argument with him. The night she told him, he exploded. He calmed down after telling her about his argument with Elisa. Still, finding that you were connected again by a child wasn't something either of them planned.

Demona stood back as Goliath entered. "Demona."

"Goliath," she said.

"We need to talk," he said. "I want to be in this child's life."

"Goliath, I wasn't going to cut you out. We did this together. You are just as surprised as I am. You should know that I told Elisa about the pregnancy today."

He slowly nodded. "What was her response?"

Demona let out a big sigh. "She's not thrilled for obvious reasons. She did say she didn't want anything to happen to our child. Frankly, she didn't care that we shared one night together."

Goliath closed his eyes. "So she didn't yell or anything."

"No. She was relatively calm but she did say something along the lines of ripping me apart. However, Angela would suffer in the end."

"She's so angry with us. With me. I don't know how to reach her anymore. She walked out on the clan and no remorse," Goliath.

Demona sat in a chair opposite him. "You still love her."

"I don't know how to stop," Goliath confessed. Demona pushed down the anger. She had no right to be jealous.

"Just let her cool off. I'm sure she will come back. Maybe she will dump that idiot hunter. She'll probably realize her mistake," Demona said.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I used you and I was wrong for doing so," said Goliath.

"Goliath, I knew what I was doing. As I said before, I had no illusions of what that might meant. Now I have a reminder," she said.

Goliath looked at her. "What about the transformation? Will hurt the baby?"

"Nothing has happened. Don't worry," she said putting up a brave front. "Does Angela know yet?" asked Demona.

"I haven't said anything. I think it's that we tell her together in private," said Goliath.

"Agreed. I don't want the whole clan on my case right now," Demona stated.

"That won't happen. You are part of the clan," Goliath said.

Demona chuckled. "I haven't been a part of the clan for a long time. Nice try but they'd probably think I did this on purpose."

She looked at the clock. "It's late and I need to get up in the morning."

Goliath got up and approached her. "Thank you for being a friend."

"No problem," she replied. He left her sitting there.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elisa drove to her grandfather's for a surprise visit. He was one of the few people she could lean on. She pulled into the driveway. There he was on the front porch again. She smiled at his figure.

"Grandpa!" she yelled out as she was getting out the car. He waved at her and motioned her to come up. She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey grandpa," she said.

"Hey baby girl. What brings you by?" asked Derek.

"I had to check on you," she answered.

He kissed the side of her side and she leaned on his shoulder. "That's sweet of you. I guess this is why you've always been my favorite granddaughter. Don't tell Beth I said that."

Elisa giggled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Are you going to ride the horses today?" asked Derek. Elisa said no. "I just wanted to spend a little time out here."

"Get peace and quiet from all the chaos," said Derek. "How are you doing?"

"I'm getting better with each passing day. Still hard to comprehend but I'm dealing with it," Elisa said.

"And Jason?"

"Jason is dealing with it too. He's been so supportive," said Elisa.

Derek sighed. "Diane told me how it happened. I know you must still be angry."

"Anger that I'm trying not to have. It doesn't help when I know Dominique is pregnant," Elisa said.

"The woman who-

"The woman who caused me my miscarriage. I can't believe she lunged at us knowing she was pregnant. She endangered so many lives that night because of her recklessness," Elisa said sadly.

"Elisa, you're going to have to forgive them. I know it isn't easy but time is short. We have to make amends while we still can," Derek said.

Elisa took her head off his shoulder. She got up and leaned on a post. "I know. I'm having trouble forgiving myself."

"What about Jason? How about forgiving him?"

"There's nothing to forgive on that front. He tried his best to protect us. He took the brunt of the force. I feel that all of this is my fault. Ever since the accident I feel my life has been in a whirlwind. Maybe I should have gone back to Goliath. I wouldn't have put everyone in so much pain."

"Baby girl, would you have been happy?"

"No, but-

"No buts. You followed your heart. You wouldn't have gotten to experience some motherhood. I know that one day you will be a good mother. Were you happy with Jason?"

Elisa's face lit up. "I was happy. We were happy."

"There's your answer. Going back to appease someone else while you're miserable is not the answer. It might have been easier to pick up where you left off. You would have resented Goliath and the situation at some point," Derek said.

"Speaking of Goliath, how is your relationship now?"

"Non-existent," she said with a hardness that Derek picked up immediately.

"I walked out of his life. Grandpa, seeing him does nothing but make my blood boil. He's apologized for his part. I can't trust him. I have to cut ties or else I'll go mad."

"And no one pressured you into doing it," Derek questioned.

"No. I made the decision to leave," she said in a firm voice. Derek slowly nodded his head.

"Ok. As long as you are good with it. There's no shame in going back but let your heart heal," Derek said.

Elisa nodded her head. "My heart healing will probably take a while."

"The pain will be easier to deal with in time. Just don't hold on to anger and bitterness. It can eat you alive," Derek said.

"So you named the baby Jessica," Derek continued.

Elisa laughed. "It took us all night to settle on the name."

"I wish I could have been there for the memorial," Derek said.

"Hey, it's okay. We wouldn't have wanted you to come all the way out there. We do appreciate you calling," Elisa replied.

"I bet she would have been as beautiful and stubborn as you," he joked.

"You are probably right about that," Elisa said. "I miss her."

"Are you planning on having more children?" he asked.

"One day. We haven't talked about it yet," Elisa said. She couldn't even bring up the subject because she felt it was too soon.

"Whatever you decide, we'll be there to support you." Elisa and Derek talked for a little while longer and then she headed back to the city.

She got to work and was informed that they had to work double shifts for the next few days. She really hated when she had to work double shifts. She barely got sleep. She called Jason.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

Elisa smiled. "Hey handsome. Listen I found out I have to work double shifts so I won't be able to see you as much."

"That's fine. You'll have to make it up to me later."

Elisa laughed softly. "I'll find a way. Just be glad you don't have to work double shifts."

"I might as well be," he said.

"Uncle working you, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I have three business meetings today and a lot more through the week," said Jason.

"The weekend will be here before you know it," Elisa said.

"It couldn't come fast enough," said Jason. Elisa heard Matt call her. "Babe, I got to go. Love you."

"Love you too."

Jason looked at his files and leaned back in his chair. He had a meeting with one of the most prominent Scottish art dealers.

Macbeth entered the office. "How's it coming lad?"

"Fine. Who schedule this many meetings in one week?"

"Our lovely assistant. What? Are these meetings interrupting your time with Elisa?"

Jason chuckled. "Hardly. She's working double shifts anyway. I have nothing but time."

"You'll be fine. You're a Canmore. Roughing it is what you do best," Macbeth.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jason said. He packed his belongings and went to his meetings.

_**Later that night….**_

Goliath was waiting for Demona to arrive. They needed to tell Angela about the child and he only hoped she wouldn't go ballistic. Angela and Elisa were close. Perhaps even closer than her and Demona.

"Father, what are you doing out here? Are you not coming for breakfast?"

"Angela, I need to speak with you on an important matter. I'm waiting on someone. Please go to the study."

Angela looked at him confused but went anyway. _"What could possibly be important? Maybe it's about Elisa."_

Goliath saw Demona come towards him and land. "Goliath, is she here?"

"Yes, she's waiting in the study," said Goliath.

Angela sat on the couch. She had a feeling that something was off. She heard the door open and in walked her parents. "Mother," she said in surprise.

"Hi my darling. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's going on?" Angela asked.

"Darling have a seat. Your father and I have something important to tell you," Demona said.

Angela sat down while her parents sat across from her. Demona took a deep breath before speaking.

"Angela, dear, I'm having a baby," Demona said.

Angel didn't react at her at first. As far as she knew there was no one in her mother's life. "A baby," she said slowly. "I didn't know you had a mate."

"I don't."

"Then who…" She looked back and forth between her parents. "Father?"

"Yes. Goliath is the father," Demona said.

Angela blinked several times trying to grasp the information. Then she folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

Demona and Goliath felt like teenagers about to be scolded by their elders.

"You hate each other," said Angela. "I don't understand how the two of you could do this."

"Angela, it wasn't planned. It just happened. I take full responsibility for this," said Goliath.

"Clearly father. I thought you loved Elisa and then you turn around and do this," she said in confusion.

"I still do but your mother and I found comfort in each other," said Goliath.

Angela shook her head and walked to the fireplace mantle. The last thing she needed was a mental image of her parents.

Demona said, "Please say something. Are you thrilled? Are you-?

"Confused. Did you use some spell to make father "love" you? What other explanation is there?"

She saw her mother's eyes saddened. "I can see why you might think that but no. Goliath was the one who came to me."

Angela's attention was on Goliath. "What's your excuse? You used my mother."

Goliath sighed. "I have no excuse. I did what I did and I can't change it."

"Is that why Elisa stepped away from the clan? I know the part you played in the miscarriage but this is just a slap in her face. Mother, you put my little brother and sister in danger. Why couldn't either of you left this alone?"

"Dear, what happened to Elisa was tragic and I'm sorry," Demona said.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have attacked them twice. I'm not happy about what you did. I'm not the one who needs Elisa's forgiveness. Does she know?"

"Why does everything come back to her?" asked Demona,

"Because this started with her. She's my best friend and she left us for whatever reason. My guess is she left because of father," she shot back. "You're going to accept that I love her as a sister and she was going to be family. She still is and I won't abandon family," Angela said.

"However, you are blood and my sibling is going to be cared for by all of us. Am I the only one who knows?" asked Angela.

"Yes," said Goliath.

Angela huffed in annoyance. "I suggest you tell the clan before mother's condition becomes noticeable. Look, I don't agree with what you two did. None of it, actually. I can't be mad. It does me no good and it certainly will have an effect on you. Whatever you need, let me know."

Angela hugged her mother. "I do love you."

'I love you too, darling," Demona said.

"Father, I love you. I guess this is your chance to start anew," said Angela. "The clan is in the dining hall."

Angela walked out.

Demona rubbed a hand on her stomach. Goliath placed a hand on her shoulder. "That went better than expected. She didn't yell at us," said Demona.

"I suppose. We need to go and tell the clan."

Goliath and Demona walked into the dining hall just as the clan was finishing up. They noticed their presence and wondered why they were standing there so close.

"Goliath, is something wrong?" asked Brooklyn.

"We have something to discuss with you," said Goliath.

Brooklyn nodded. He whispered to Sata to take the children out of the room. Whatever news he had to say apparently was important. Sata took Ariana and Graeme out.

"What is it lad?" asked Hudson.

"There's going to be another addition to the clan. Demona is with child," Goliath said.

Not a pin drop was heard. They all waited in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Brooklyn finally spoke. "Who's the mate?" Then it dawned on him. "Goliath, are you with her now?"

"No," Demona interjected. "However, this baby is the best part of us."

"Ok. Is she staying here then?" asked Brooklyn. He really didn't want her to.

"Relax. I won't be staying here. I'm fine at my house," said Demona.

"_Good," _he thought.

"When did this happen?" asked Brooklyn.

"I'm a couple of weeks along," Demona answered. "We wanted to inform you. We know this is a shock to everyone."

"I'll say," Brooklyn mumbled. "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," said Demona.

Brooklyn nodded. He turned to the rest of the clan.

"Lass, have you told Angela?" asked Hudson.

"We told her a few minutes ago," Demona answered.

"Is she okay?" asked Broadway. He knew his mate was not going to be thrilled about this.

"Angela is getting used to the idea," said Goliath. Broadway nodded. "All right. We'll be here for you."

"Thank you friend," said Goliath.

Angela went to Elisa's home but she saw the lights were off. She headed to Jason's instead. She finally wrapped her head around about a new sibling. She just hated that her mother put Elisa in danger knowing she was pregnant. She would take it upon herself to apologize.

Jason was done for the night. He was tired and wanted to sleep. He heard a knock on his window and Angela was there. He opened the window.

"Angela, what brings you by?"

"I wanted to see you and Elisa. I wanted to apologize to you both," she answered.

Jason smiled a bit. "Thank you but there's no need to apologize. You weren't involved."

"Yeah but the baby-

Jason cut her off. "Elisa and I are dealing with it."

Angela tilted her head. "You are? I figured you would be really angry."

"No, I'm learning to move on," Jason said.

"That's nice of you. Considering my mother is pregnant and-

Jason's eyes widen. "What?"

"_Crap," _Angela thought. "I-I thought you knew," she said softly.

"You said baby and I thought you meant mine. Your mother is pregnant," he said.

Angela averted her eyes before having the courage to face him. "Yes. She and my father are having another one."

Jason was slightly taken aback. "Oh. I didn't know."

"Elisa knew and I figured she told you," Angela said.

His voice deepened. "No she hasn't told me anything yet."

"_Oh boy. Now he's about to be pissed." _"I'm sure she hasn't found the right time yet," Angela said.

"How far along is she?" he asked.

Angela bit her lip. "She's a couple of weeks."

Jason looked at her surprised. "Wait, so she was pregnant when she attacked us."

Angela let her silence be his answer. A flash of anger came across his features. "Thanks for stopping by. Um, Elisa is working double shifts so I don't know if she will have time to see you."

"Ok. I should go. Sorry for the confusion," Angela said. She left and mentally kicked herself for telling him. She just gave him another reason to hate her mother.

Jason felt a headache coming on. He took a Tylenol and laid on the couch. His enemy was having a baby. He wouldn't have cared if she hadn't caused him to lose his. He could only imagine the pain Elisa felt when she was told. Why didn't she tell him?

He groaned. He was really trying not to throw something. He took a couple of breaths to calm himself. This was the last news he expected to hear. Is this the universe's idea of a sick joke? No, he couldn't think like that. He had to focus on the positive. What positive?

His phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Hey mate. It's Dingo. I know it's late but how about we hang out. I'll take you to a bar something."

Drinking sounded like a good idea right now. "Sure. Where are you?"

His doorbell rang and it was Dingo. "Right here."

"Robyn put you up to this?" Jason asked.

"A little but I was already going to come and see you," Dingo said.

"After the night I had I could use a drink," Jason said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jason regretted going out with Dingo the night before. He was fighting a hangover while sitting in a meeting. He had to keep focused on what they were saying. He already let his mind stray once during the meeting and thankfully, no one had said too much of importance at the time. He really wanted this meeting to be over so he could go home and rest.

The men seated at the table were nearly finished with their presentation when Macbeth walked in.

"Gentlemen, excuse my lateness, I had a family situation to take care of," he said. The men nodded while Jason looked at his uncle. He wondered what family situation he could possibly be talking about. The meeting carried on for another hour and it was adjourned. Macbeth leaned back in his chair and focused in on Jason.

"What do you think of them?" asked Macbeth.

"They're interested in having their artwork displayed in our gallery. I'll do a follow up in a couple of days and I'll have my answer then," Jason replied.

Macbeth continued to eye him slowly. "What's with you lad? Had a hard night?"

Jason rubbed his forehead. "You could say that. I went out with Dingo. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why is that?" asked Macbeth.

"I have the biggest headache," Jason replied.

Macbeth slowly nodded his head. "Or does this have to do with Demona being pregnant?"

Jason whipped his head up. "How do you know?"

Macbeth pulled out his cell phone and hit the voicemail. Jason could hear himself yelling about how Demona trashed everything that was good in his life and now she's pregnant. He wished he could just strangle her for all the misery.

Jason stared in disbelief. He had no memory of calling Macbeth and saying all of that. "When did I call you?"

"About one in the morning," he said. "I took care of our family situation this morning."

Jason arched an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"I simply talked to her and warned her not to go anywhere near us. If it weren't for that child, I would make sure she was no longer breathing. If it brings peace of mind to you and Elisa then so be it. I've lived my life," Macbeth said.

Jason groaned and propped his elbow on the table and held his head. "You know neither of us wants that. I don't even remember calling you. I can't believe you took that seriously. I clearly had too much to drink."

"You may have a few but the pain was evident. I know it has to be a slap in the face. I'm sure you are just a wave of emotions. Look, promise or no promise, if that woman brings any more harm to you or anyone else, she's done. I don't care if she has family or not," Macbeth said with anger dripping from his voice.

"I get it. You're angry too. You've spent more than one lifetime dealing with her. This isn't your call to make. It's mine and I really don't want to deal with her," Jason said. He looked at his watch. "I need to make these calls and head home.

"All right lad," Macbeth said. "I'll handle the other two meetings."

Jason stopped walking. He forgot about the two meetings. "Never mind, I'll stay."

Macbeth got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are no good to me if your mind is somewhere else. Sleep whatever you have off and come back in the morning."

"Fine. Call if I need to come in," Jason said.

"Noted," Macbeth said. "Get some sleep."

Jason gathered his belongings and went to his car. He debated whether to go home or take a drive. He decided to go to Nightstone Unlimited.

After parking he went up to her floor and asked the secretary if she was in.

"Ms. Destine is not expecting any visitors right now," the secretary said.

"Would you tell her a Mr. Canmore is here to see her," he said. He glanced between the secretary and Demona's office door to see if she would open it. She did open it and slightly narrowed her gaze before realizing her employees were looking.

"Mr. Canmore, please step into my office," Demona said.

He thanked the secretary and walked in. Demona walked behind her desk. "What do you want?"

Jason looked around the office and his eyes settled on the view before him. He stood by the window. "Nice view you have here," he said turning to her.

She glared at him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He turned back to the window. "Your daughter came to visit me last night. She came to apologize about the baby. I told her there was no need because Elisa and I were dealing with it. Imagine my surprise when she told me you were pregnant."

He turned to her with cold eyes. There was no trace of empathy or sympathy. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"Do what?"

"Have a child?"

Demona let out a laugh. It was like nails on chalkboards to Jason. "This child was not planned but I don't regret it."

"Do you regret what you did to us?" asked Jason.

Demona sighed. "I regret how this turned out. All I wanted to do was talk to Goliath and things-

"_You _spiraled things out of control. That anger and hatred of yours cost me my family. Are you sorry you caused this?"

"I caused the miscarriage but you set this in motion. You took Elisa from her clan and that's makes you more of a threat than me. What else were you going to steal?" Demona asked.

With anger rising, he said, "I did no such thing."

Demona scoffed at his statement. "Are you blind or stupid? You are the fallback guy. You have always been second place in the detective's life. You always will be. No one comes before the clan. She never loved you until she had her unfortunate accident. Admit it, you don't care what happens to Goliath, me or this child as long as it doesn't affect your relationship with Elisa. What makes you think you are even good enough for her?"

She got in his face. "A gargoyle hunter who had a fling. In the deepest part of your heart, you know Elisa will always go back to Goliath. She will defend him no matter how hard she pretends she's done with him. She may feel anger now but that will fade. You, hunter, will be left in the dust twiddling your thumbs."

"You know nothing of my relationship with Elisa. You need to worry about your own misfortune. Goliath will never be yours. Elisa has claimed his heart in a way you don't understand. You will never be able to break it. Goliath is done with you. Has he even touched you since that night? You're pissed that Goliath found someone else," he whispered.

Demona narrowed her eyes. "What Goliath does is his business."

"Actually, it isn't. Whatever he does, affects the child. Most certainly, whatever you do, affects the child. I do feel somewhat sorry for this child having you as a mother. At least Angela was nearly grown when you met her. I wonder what would have happened if you had raised her. She'd probably grow up to be a cold, vindictive and heartless woman."

"So what? Your child would not have been influenced to hate my kind and kill every last one of us," she shot back. "He or she would have been left an orphan just like you and those pathetic siblings of yours."

"Leave my father out of this," Jason hissed.

Demona scoffed. "Why? It's true. A hunter is a hunter. Dear old dad begged for his life and cried for mercy when he was the one who accost me. I remember seeing the fear in his eyes when I threw him over the ledge without a second thought."

"I heard his body fall with a thud and I knew he could not have survived. His blood was of no importance to me. It's his own fault that he died. If he hadn't pursued me, you might have gotten a father," she continued.

Jason's blood was boiling. He could have strangled her right then and there. "You are a monster," he said.

"If I'm a monster, what are you? You pursued me out of blind loyalty and nearly got killed. You would have died by my bare hands if it weren't for my plans foiling. I may not have gotten rid of you but I saved the world from enduring the crimes of a future hunter."

Jason shoved her against the wall. "My child was innocent!" he yelled.

"And so was mine when you decided to pull the trigger and she fell off a building. And this child is innocent too," she yelled back.

Jason searched her eyes. "Unbelievable. You've learned nothing from your past. You kill the innocent and think you did the world a favor. What kind of person are you?" he asked almost whispering the question.

"The person I've become has been molded from centuries of survival. I've lived many lifetimes. I don't need any help from anybody. Most of all from people like you. You'd rather literally stab me in the back," Demona said.

Jason let go of her. "At least I'm not alone left to rot in my own misery." Demona fought to hold back tears.

The door opened and the secretary walked in. "Is everything all right?"

Demona looked at her in annoyance. "Yes, Maxine, everything's fine. Mr. Canmore was just leaving my office," she said directing her cold gaze back onto him.

Maxine shook her head and left.

"Get out of my office," she ordered.

"Gladly," he said and he slammed the door behind him. No one in the office made an effort to go into Demona's office. No one wanted to have a front row seat to her tantrums.

Jason drove home and quickly undid his tie. He threw his jacket on the couch and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. He was angry about everything. He paced back and forth trying to calm himself down.

Two things that made him angry more than anything were her words about his father and Elisa. His father wasn't a saint and he knew his father should have never pursued her but to hear how unremorseful she was made is blood boil. Her words about Elisa always defending Goliath and how he was just the rebound guy gnawed at him. He had the same feelings but pushed them aside.

Was she right though? Would Elisa walk out that door and never come back to him? He heard a knock on the door and he answered. Elisa was standing there. He forced a smile on his face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey, babe. I brought lunch and figured I would spend some time here while on my lunch break," Elisa said.

He let her in and she walked to the dining table and laid the food out. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She chuckled. "I missed you too." She got out of his embrace and took a seat.

They ate lunch or rather Elisa ate her lunch. Jason poked at it but he didn't have an appetite. Elisa put her fork down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her with heavy eyes. "What am I to you?" he asked.

Elisa pushed her plate away. "What?" she asked confused.

"What am I to you?" he repeated.

"You're my boyfriend. You're my best friend," she said not sure where he was going with this line of questioning.

"So I'm not the rebound guy? You're not just with me to get back at Goliath and then you turn around leave me," he said.

His expression was unreadable. "No. You know that you aren't the rebound guy. There's no chance of Goliath and I ever getting back together. Where is this coming from?"

Jason pushed back his plate and walked into the middle of the living room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elisa was annoyed at his behavior. It seemed so random for him to be dumping all these questions on her. She turned around in her chair. "Why didn't I tell you what?"

His eyes hardened in a way she hadn't seen for a while. "That monster is pregnant."

Elisa closed her eyes for a second before answering. She got up from her seat and approached him. "I didn't tell you because I found out the day of Jessica's memorial service. I don't think that would have been the most appropriate time to say anything," she answered calmly.

"What about after? Angela apologized for her mother's actions. She started going on and on about a baby. I thought she was talking about ours."

She reached for him but he turned from her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's a sore subject and I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset?" He faced her again. "I'm furious. Look at what she cost us."

Trying to keep her voice evenly as possible she said, "I'm well aware of what she cost us. Jason, we can't keep letting this eat us alive."

"Elisa, I'm barely keeping my head above water. I get this news and I feel someone has shoved me underneath," he admitted.

"You don't think I'm drowning. I felt someone played a very cruel joke on us. I felt like running away and moving somewhere to escape all the faces. But the pain would have still been lodged in my heart," Elisa said.

"And who would you have run off to? Goliath?"

Elisa groaned in exasperation. "What does Goliath have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this!" he yelled causing Elisa to flinch at his outburst. "My life would be so much simpler if I had just killed them all."

Elisa gasped. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"The clan has been a thorn in my side ever since I can remember," he answered.

"But not in mine. I thought you understood their importance in my life. They're my friends," Elisa said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Friends? These same friends have put your life in danger too many times."

Elisa crossed her arms. "And you haven't. You caused a surgical strike above the police station. I almost drowned because of your stupid vendetta."

"You're going to stand there and defend them to me!" he yelled.

"Yes, you knew the minute you got involved with me that they were going to be there," Elisa shot back. "Where is this coming from again?"

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. Demona was right. Elisa would defend them. They were her priority. He didn't realize she'd come up on him. She placed a hand on his arm. "What is this really about? This argument has nothing to do with Jessica or the baby Demona is carrying."

He backed off slightly creating distance between them. "I don't want you to see them anymore."

Elisa blinked and then creased her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to see the clan anymore," he said.

"I'm not going to do that. You aren't my father and you have no right to dictate what I can and cannot do. Our situation is not the clan's fault," Elisa said.

"You would choose them over me," Jason said.

Elisa inhaled. "I chose you, remember. I chose to stay with you after my memories returned. What are looking for me to say? If you want me to say that loving you was a mistake, it wasn't. If you want me to say I'm going back to Goliath, I won't. If you want me to say that everything we've shared is gone, I'm not going to. I love _you._"

"Why did you choose me? Was it the baby that made you stay?"

Elisa rubbed her forehead. "It wasn't just about the baby. We were going to be a family. I could not see myself living the remainder of my life without you. If I wanted to leave you behind, I would have taken Goliath up on his offer. I didn't want that. I was going to be trapped in something."

"You know the only person I've not had any contact with is Goliath. He has his own problems to deal with. Me going to see the clan has nothing to do with seeing him," she continued.

"But he'll be there," Jason said.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm going to interact with him. If I have to be around him, it'll be professional. If not, I have ways of seeing the clan without having to see him at all. Is this what this is about? You think I'm going to run into his arms and suddenly love him the way I did."

Jason stayed silent his anger evident on his face.

Elisa looked up at the ceiling trying to gather her thoughts. "Whatever happened today clearly has you riled up. You can talk me to about anything. However, I won't be a punching bag so you can rip me to pieces. What I won't do is adhere to any ultimatums you throw my way. If you want to talk to me when you've calmed down, I'm here to listen."

She headed to the front door. "Elisa-

Her phone rang. "Maza."

"Where are you?" asked Matt.

"I'm on my way back. Lunch ran a little long," she said shooting a glance at Jason.

"We have a meeting in another 30 about the recent robbery and homicide activity. Get here," he said.

"Fine. See you in a few," she said. She hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. She looked at Jason one final time before walking out the door without saying a word.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I've been on vacation so I haven't been able to update as much. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 20

Elisa arrived at the precinct in time to see people taking their seats in front of Maria. She tried to push her argument with Jason out of her mind. She didn't understand why he questioned her motives suddenly. She heard her name called seconds later.

"Maza, you made it," said Matt.

"I did and not a moment too late," she replied. They took their seats and Chavez glanced at her officers before speaking.

"As you know there has been a string of robberies over the last few months. After exhausting all possible scenarios, we've come to the conclusion that random teenagers are targeting nice middle-class homes. Now these criminals have upped the stakes. We now have learned these robberies are no longer thrilling. They hold these people hostage and eventually commit homicide. We have every available resource at our disposal and every police officer needs to be on the lookout for any activity. Each of you knows the risks and I expect every last officer in my precinct to do their due diligence. I also need each of you to come back in one piece. Meeting is adjourned."

The crowd dispersed and Elisa and Matt went back to their desks.

"It seems we will have to alert the clan of this latest development," Matt stated.

"Yeah. I'll tell them tonight," Elisa replied.

"Are you sure you don't need me to do it? I know things are still a little on edge."

Elisa dismissed his question with a wave of her hand. "The clan should know and I won't spend any more time up there than necessary."

"All right," he conceded. Elisa nodded and went back to her paperwork.

_**Hours later…**_

Elisa went to Eyrie just in time to see the gargoyles wake. She smiled slightly at the sight. Her demeanor quickly changed as she heard them roar. They looked back and saw her standing there.

Ariana and Graeme rushed her again. She laughed every single time they did that. "Aunt Elisa, you're back," Ariana said.

"I've been working double shifts so I couldn't come up to see you as often," Elisa said.

"What brings you by?" asked Angela.

Elisa cleared her throat. She told them about the string of robberies and the homicides. The clan members growled a little at the news.

"Why do people commit such crimes?" asked Sata disgusted.

Elisa sighed. "They did it for kicks and now they want to satisfy some sick fantasy. Just be on the lookout and be careful. There's no telling what the kids have on them."

The clan stood in silence before Goliath gave orders for the patrol. He stayed back and turned to Elisa. "Elisa, we need to talk about your decision to leave the clan."

She closed her eyes before looking back at him. "I didn't leave the clan Goliath."

"You walked out the door," he said.

"No, I walked out on you after all the drama. I did not leave the clan. There's a difference," she replied.

"But I am part of the clan. I'm their leader."

"Yes but you aren't a part of my life anymore. I can stand to see them now without my anger reaching its boiling point. It's going to take time for me to trust you again. We are going to keep things professional at all times. If by any means we have to fight side by side, I'm not going to let you get hurt or worse. Our relationship is nothing beyond that."

"Goliath, we just aren't compatible anymore," she continued. "You have more important things to worry about like a child on the way."

"I know that. I know that what I've done has displeased you," said Goliath.

She averted her eyes and walked to the perch. Her back was toward him now. She stared out into the city. "I'm not pleased but I can't judge. Well, I did at first but it's your life and I have no influence in what you do. You and Demona can get back together and do whatever you want."

"Elisa, is there a chance that we can at least be friends?" asked Goliath.

She sighed. "I don't know. Colleagues, yes. The road to being friends again is a lot harder to travel. I just wanted to update you all on the recent criminal activity. I have to get back home so I can get up in the morning. I'll see the clan later." She walked away leaving him on the terrace.

She got to her apartment and changed into comfortable clothes. After eating dinner, she crawled into bed to lie down. Her phone vibrated and it was Jason. She debated whether to answer it but decided not to. She did not want another argument and she had not entirely calmed down from this afternoon. She would deal with it tomorrow. She turned off her phone and went to sleep.

_**The next day…**_

Jason tried to call Elisa three more times before giving up. He knew he overreacted and he let Demona get inside his head. He thought about going to her apartment but she would probably not let him in. He decided to throw himself into his work and forget about the situation and deal with it later.

Elisa read the missed calls and deleted the messages. She was still a little angry. Maybe she was being a bit childish but at the moment she could care less. She would talk to him later. Right now, she had criminals to track down.

As she pulled up to the precinct, she saw a couple of officers standing on the sidewalk. They exchanged greetings and she walked inside. She clocked and got her coffee. As she sat down, her phone buzzed. She took it out and it was a voicemail.

"_Probably from Jason," _she thought. She put the phone back in her pocket when Matt came to her. "Hey, ready to go?"

"I have paperwork to complete before we go," said Elisa.

"Captain says we are to hit the streets. Paperwork can wait," Matt said. Elisa nodded and they went out to the parking lot. "Why don't you drive today? I don't feel like it right now."

Matt raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "You're allowing me to drive your car."

"Be careful," she warned. He excitedly took the keys and quickly sat in the driver's seat. Elisa got in and she could tell Matt was excited. He was acting like he got his first Christmas present ever.

"Matt, do I need to drive?"

"Nope. I'm fine," he said. He started up the engine and they left the precinct.

They patrolled the area and saw nothing was happening. Elisa decided to ask about Sara.

"How is Sara doing?" she asked.

Matt smiled. "She's fine and the baby is healthy. Sara is ready to give birth though. I can only imagine what she is feeling."

"Right, you can only imagine. Next time, why don't you get pregnant and see how it feels," she joked.

Matt shook his head. "No thanks. Watching Sara is enough. How's Jason?"

"He's fine," she said without elaborating. She looked out the window to avoid Matt's expression. She could feel his eyes on her. "Stop staring," she said.

Matt was about to retort when a dispatch over the radio came in. "I need all available units to the Plaza subdivision."

Elisa told the dispatch they were on their way. Once they arrived, they saw police cars surrounding a house. They got out and headed toward Maria. She motioned for them to come over.

They walked over and she said, "We have a hostage situation. We have a male and female along with a child. The child has not been identified yet." Maria directed them to the surveillance truck. All three glued their eyes into the screen.

"There are two points of entries. One through the basement and the other one through the back door. However, there is a chance one of the hostage takers has the back area blocked. They have not made any ransom demands. We are going to give them a few chances to surrender themselves before we have to take action."

"How many hostage takers do we have?"

"Two. They've been identified as males. Follow our lead," Maria ordered.

Cops were holding the spectators back in case bullets started flying. It was total chaos. Maria walked up to one of her officers and directed him to help get civilians in line. She turned to Elisa and Matt and told them to put on bulletproof vests.

They waited for hours as the teenagers paced around the house. Maria decided that they had waited long enough and decided to call in.

The phone rang but no one answered. Maria, Matt, Elisa and other officers could see them becoming frantic. They suspected that these teenagers didn't expect to get caught and now the cops were the only things standing in their way between life or death.

"Call again," said Maria to an officer. "We have to make sure these hostages are safe. No one fires a shot until they are out of harm's way."

The officer called and this time a male answered. "Hello."

"This is Maria Chavez. I need to know whom I speaking with."

"Mark."

She motioned for one of the techs to try to locate family members. "What's the last name?"

"Johnson."

"Mark, are the hostages safe and alive?"

On the inside, Mark paced and then looked at the terrified family. "They're fine." He looked at his partner in crime, Lucas. He was calm. Mark wondered why he wasn't as terrified as he was. He didn't know how their stealing sprees turned into homicide. It just happened and he wasn't ready to die.

Maria looked toward her surveillance tech but he hadn't found anyone yet. "Good. We don't want anyone to get hurt. Tell me how many people are in the house."

Mark answered, "A man and a woman and a little girl."

"Why are you holding them hostage?" asked Maria.

"We…we just picked them," he said.

"Who's we?" asked Maria.

Mark looked at Lucas who was still too calm for this. Mark silently questioned whether he should tell this cop his name. Lucas gave his permission.

"Lucas. Lucas Whitehouse."

"Is this Lucas person you're friend?" Maria got the feeling that this Mark kid was not too keen on all this attention. Maybe she could get him to let the hostages go peacefully.

"Yes. Am I going to die?"

"Not if I can help it," Maria answered. "First we need to let the hostages go."

Mark thought about it. He put the phone down. "They want us to let them go."

Lucas walked over to him. "No. We run this show. Not them. We haven't let a hostage go and we won't start now. They don't care what happens to us."

"But the lady-

Lucas slapped him upside the head. "Think. She's just placating you until they are freed and we are going to go to jail."

"Come on! They have a little girl. All the other people were single or older people."

Lucas grinned wickedly. "Of course they have a little girl." He turned to the girl and grabbed her by the arm. The mother screamed and tried to fight him but Lucas pulled out a gun and aimed it at her forehead. She cowered a little.

"Let her go. Take me instead," she cried.

"I make the rules. No one else," Lucas sneered. He shoved the girl toward Mark. "Don't let her out of your sight."

Lucas picked up the phone. "Hello," he said.

Maria looked at the window. "Lucas?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Chavez," she replied.

"Well Chavez. I want to play a little game. I want to play how long until I get bored and start shooting."

Maria maintained her composure. "We don't want anyone dead."

"Too bad because I'm not going to jail," Lucas replied.

"What about Mark? Is he one of the hostages now?"

Lucas laughed harshly. "Mark. He's the accomplice in the matter. He doesn't have enough brains to pull all this off."

"And you do?" asked Maria.

"Of course," he said as if it were so obvious. "I want my game to start now. The first person I shoot if I'm bored is the little girl."

Maria could hear the parents crying out no and soon she heard the little girl crying. "What exactly are you asking for?"

"Surprise me." He hung up the phone.

Maria let out a curse under her breath. "Surprise him? How are we going to do that?"

"Captain. I found their families," one of the techs stated.

"Call them and get them down here. No refusals." The tech nodded and proceeded to dial.

She looked toward Matt and Elisa. "This kid is crazy. He wears the pants in the relationship."

"It appears so," said Matt. "Let us go in there."

"Too dangerous. Going in there too early can set off a deadly chain reaction," Maria said.

They continued talking when they heard a shot. Everybody prepared to charge in when Maria told them to stand down. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed.

Mark was on the ground after dodging a bullet. He barely got the girl out of the way when Lucas pulled the trigger. The father tried to tackle Lucas and a fight ensued. Mark saw the gun pointing his way and just reacted.

Lucas shoved the father back onto the couch and ordered his wife to tie him up. He heard the phone rang and snatched it. "What?"

"What's going on?" asked Maria.

Lucas looked at the man and glared. "Father tried to play hero and nearly paid a deadly price. Where's my surprise?"

"I'm working on it," Maria answered.

"You have one hour before I start shooting," Lucas said. He hung up and turned to Mark. "Watch them."

"Where are you going?"

"To the back," he said.

Mark guided the little girl back to her mother. He debated whether to call Maria back. He started to pick up the phone when Lucas walked back in.

"Did they give you any trouble?" asked Lucas.

Mark shook his head no. "When one hour is up, start shooting. Surprise or no surprise, we end this."

"But-

e

Maria saw the families drive up and quickly went over. "Thanks for coming. Do you have any idea why they would do this?"

Mark's sister spoke. "Mark hasn't been the same since our parents died. He somehow befriended Lucas and things went south."

"Lucas has always been troubled. We couldn't do anything with him. He's spent a couple of years in the juvenile detention center," said Lucas' mother.

She brought the two women with her. Perhaps they could get to them. Maria picked up the phone. Mark answered and Maria handed the phone to his sister.

"Mark," she said.

"Clara?" he asked surprised. He looked at his sister through the window. His eyes zoned in on her. "What are-

"Mark, listen. This isn't who you are. We need you to get those hostages out. The police can help you. You just need to do the right thing," she pleaded.

"But they'll kill me," he said.

"No they won't," she reassured them. "Listen to me and you will be all right."

Mark let go of the blind and leaned against the window. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Clara pleaded. "Mom and dad wouldn't want you to do this."

"They're dead," he said.

"I know but you know I am right," Clara said. "Just let them go."

Lucas could see the wheels turning in Mark's head. He snatched the phone. "I don't care who you are but we're not going anywhere. We would rather die."

"Lucas?" asked his mother.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Lucas, sweetheart, I want you to surrender. This has gone on far enough."

"Like you care," he retorted.

"I do care. I've always cared," she said on the verge of tears.

"Spare me the crocodile tears." He hung up the phone his blood boiling. She always had to ruin things for him and now she was trying to ruin this.

"Get up!" he yelled at the family. He opened the blinds and had the little girl come to the window.

He held a gun in the air motioning the police he was ready to shoot. "Lucas, don't. Take one of the parents," Mark said.

"Don't worry. They are next," Lucas said.

"But it hasn't been an hour," Mark said frantically.

He noticed movement behind a wall and saw Elisa standing there telling him to be quiet.

Maria looked behind her to see Elisa and Matt gone. "_Where did they go?" _She looked back the house and let out a low growl. "Everybody, we have two officers in there. We don't need them shot."

Elisa and Matt took in the scene before them. A little girl was being held at the window and what they assumed were the parents were on the couch frightened.

They saw Mark and he looked between the parents and Lucas. "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"Keeping insurance," Lucas replied. "Cops aren't going to put bullets into this house with a little girl inside."

"But they know she's here. Just let her sit by her parents," Mark said. Lucas rolled his eyes. He let go of her and shoved her to Mark.

Mark put the girl behind the couch and made her sit. He waited for his chance. He was going to surrender himself. He figured it was the only way. Clara was right. His parents wouldn't want this for him.

The girl saw Elisa and was about to yell when Mark put his hand over her mouth. He put a finger to his mouth and motioned for her to stay quiet. He stood up. "The girl has to go to the bathroom."

"I'll take care," said the mother. Lucas scoffed. "Nice try. Mark can take her."

Mark took the girl and walked Elisa's way. He went to the bathroom and Elisa followed. Matt watched from the other side trying to figure out a way to the parents. If none of the plans worked, ambush was the only option.

Elisa put her gun in her holster and quickly pulled the girl into her arms. She glared at Matt but her eyes softened as he gave an apologetic look. She had to remember this boy had murdered people and he could possibly do it again.

She quietly slipped out the back and Matt went into the bathroom. He waited for a few seconds, banged himself against the wall, and broke the mirror with his arm. Lucas came running. "What happened?! Where's the girl?"

"We struggled and she got away," Mark lied.

"How?"

"I don't know how. She just got away," Mark said.

Lucas punched a hole through a wall. "The cops will be in here any minute."

"_They are already here."_

Lucas looked over Mark. "Go clean yourself up." Mark walked to the kitchen while Lucas stood in front of the parents. He heard Lucas say, "The girl is gone. Seems like she's smarter than I thought. No matter, I'll leave her an orphan."

Lucas pulled the gun out when he heard a click. He glanced to his left to see Matt holding a gun on Mark's back. Lucas sneered. "What?"

"I didn't know. He came out of nowhere," Mark said.

Lucas looked between the parents and Mark several times. His eyes turned colder and he was about to pull the trigger when Elisa stepped in.

"Police! Freeze! One more step and that is it." She saw Matt and signaled him to distract Mark. At least one part of that mission was accomplished.

Elisa walked toward Lucas gun aimed for him. "You don't want to do this. These people don't deserve this. Let me walk them out and this can all be over."

"Over." He chuckled wickedly. "It's not over yet."

"I think it is Lucas. You have nowhere to run," Matt stated. He pushed Mark slightly to the side of the couch. "There's only two ways this can end: jail or death. Choose jail Lucas."

Lucas thought for a moment. "You think I don't see what you're doing. If I let them go, you're going to kill us."

"No. Don't give us a reason too," Elisa said. "Let them go."

"Then you let Mark go," said Lucas.

Matt grabbed Mark by his shoulder. "If you try anything funny, it won't end well for you," he whispered.

Mark nodded and walked beside Lucas. "Untie them," Lucas ordered. Mark did and he could feel something was about to go wrong.

The parents got up from the couch and ran to Matt. He got in front of them and backed them into a wall. "Surrender yourselves."

"I will but I want to play another game. A life for a life. You and the lady cop will take their place."

"Fine," Elisa said. Matt escorted the parents halfway to the back door never faltering in his stance. Elisa steadied aimed her gun at them. "They're gone. Just give this up."

"Ok," said Mark. He started to put his gun down when Lucas shoved him onto the couch. "My game, my rules. Rule 1 is no one goes against me."

Mark nodded. "Take their vests," Lucas ordered.

Matt and Elisa looked at each other deciding not to take them off. Taking them off meant having to lower the weapon.

Both teenagers noted their hesitancy. Lucas pointed his gun to Matt and spoke. "Take off the vests or he dies."

They took off the vests and sat on the couch. Lucas dialed Maria.

"Hello."

"I have two of your cops. I thought you would like to say goodbye because they came uninvited." He hung up and aimed.

"Wait, if we shoot them then we are going to die for sure," Mark cried out. Lucas told Mark to raise his gun at them at shoot. Lucas got close to him. "Don't you feel it? The thrill. The adrenaline pumping when your steal. You can get that back again. Now shoot."

Mark put down his gun. "I can't do this." Lucas groaned and snatched the gun from Mark. "Don't be such a baby."

A second later, Lucas pulled the trigger on Mark and he had blood seeping from his shoulder. "That's how it's done. It's like riding a bike."

He faced Matt and Elisa again. "Your turn." Matt had just enough reaction time to kick the table making it fly in Lucas' face.

Matt tackled Lucas while Elisa arrested Mark and shoved him to the ground. Elisa saw them struggle with the gun and intervened. She ran to them when the gun fired.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

There was total silence inside and outside the house. Maria quickly told the cops to surround the area and charge in.

Matt pushed himself off the ground. He spun around to see Elisa holding her side and Lucas standing over her with his gun ready to fire.

"My game is over. You die. Get ready to meet God." Matt tackled him as soon as the police charged in. They immediately assessed the situation. The officers grabbed Matt off of Lucas and held him back. One officer carried Elisa out the door.

Matt went to Mark and had an officer escort him out. He looked at the tiny splatters of blood and thanked God no one died. He couldn't handle losing his partner. He walked outside to see Elisa sitting on the back of an ambulance.

"Guys, there's no need to fuss. I'm fine. It's just a scratch," she told the paramedics.

Matt walked up to them. "Make sure my partner is on her best behavior." Elisa glared at him but he paid no attention. "You almost took two bullets in there."

"I'm fine," she said.

"You're still going to the hospital," said Matt. He pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling Jason."

Elisa quickly plucked his cell phone out of his hand. "He'll only worry." She wasn't in the mood to deal with Jason. Matt rolled his eyes. "He needs to know."

"No, he doesn't and I'm not going to discuss this any further," she said narrowing her eyes. Matt held out his hand to retrieve his phone. She placed it in his hand with a look that he had better not call anyone. The paramedics finished and she rode off in the ambulance.

Matt watched as he heard Maria yell his name. "Bluestone!" He winced at her unpleasant tone. He faced her. "Captain."

She crossed her arms. "What were you two thinking? That was one of the dumbest moves you two could have made."

"But the whole thing worked out. The family is safe. The perpertrators have been arrested and you know they will be charged."

"I have one cop wounded," Maria said. "Why wasn't she wearing her vest?"

"We had to take them off so the parents wouldn't be harmed. It was our lives for theirs. We would do it all over again," Matt replied.

"How did Elisa end up getting shot?"

Matt really didn't know himself. He heard a shot after feeling a force push him out of the way. When he saw Lucas hovering over Elisa he had only one thought: saving Elisa. "I really don't know. It happened so fast."

"Get to the hospital," Maria ordered. "I want a report by morning."

"Yes Captain."

Matt drove to the hospital and spotted Elisa in the emergency room. She was filling out discharge papers. "I see you are done already."

Elisa looked up. "Just a scratch. Let's go." As Matt drove Elisa home, he asked her the one thing on his mind. "Why did you get in between us?"

"You have a wife and a child on the way. They need their husband and father," Elisa stated.

"You know I would take a bullet for you," said Matt.

"Exactly. No need in putting Sara in a stressful situation. We're partners and I know there's nothing we wouldn't do for each other. You being killed was not an option for me. I have no plans in attending your funeral anytime soon."

"Still…

"I would do it again if it meant you seeing your family," Elisa said. "I want you to return home in one piece."

He stayed quiet for a moment. "What about Jason?"

Elisa looked out the window. "What about him?"

"His heart would break if you ever died while on duty," Matt stated.

"I know it would. However, we aren't married and we don't have a child on the way. He can find someone else," she deadpanned.

"Jason has a right to know." She sighed but didn't say anything else.

Matt took her home and made sure she settled in. He took her phone and dialed Jason's phone in the hallway.

"Elisa," Jason said quickly.

"No. It's Matt. You need to get here when you can," he said quietly. "Elisa had an incident today and she needs you."

Jason gripped his phone. "What happened?"

"Elisa…Elisa could have died today." Jason's heart dropped. "I'm on my way."

Matt hung up and sat the phone by her bedroom dresser. He left her bedroom and waited for Jason to arrive.

A rapid but quiet knock was heard and Matt opened. Jason quickly walked in. "Where is she?"

"She's in the bedroom." Matt grabbed his arm before Jason could go. "She's probably shaken up but refuses to admit it."

Jason nodded. "Thanks for calling."

"You deserved to know," he said. He grabbed his jacket and left. Jason locked the door and went to her bedroom. He sat on the bed and watched her with unshed tears. He almost lost her and the last conversation he had with her was an argument. He mentally kicked himself for starting it.

After about an hour, she stirred. She felt as if someone was watching her. She turned over and met Jason's blue eyes. She sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Matt called," he said. She sighed in annoyance. "I told him not to bother you."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want you to worry," she admitted. "Besides, I really had no intention of seeing you today after our last conversation."

He went to grab her hands but she moved away. He looked so hurt when she did it. She faced him arms crossed over her chest. "I don't know what got into you today. It's not like you to start questioning my motives regarding us."

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I let Demona get underneath my skin. We had an argument and well, you know the rest," he admitted.

Elisa creased her eyebrows and asked, "Why did you go to see her? Was it about the baby?"

He nodded. "We got into it. She mentioned my father. What she said about you pissed me off. She said how I was just the rebound guy and you would eventually go back to Goliath. Once the anger fades, you will realize your mistake and leave."

She grabbed his hand and softened her gaze. "I've told you several times that you aren't the rebound guy. I love you and the life we share. I'm not dumping you for anyone. I'm not with you out of spite. Didn't we have a similar conversation before? I voiced similar concerns."

"I know but-

Elisa placed a finger on his mouth. "Listen to me. It doesn't matter what anyone says, you are it for me. You don't have to worry about me backtracking. I am completely committed to us."

He grabbed her hand. "I don't want you to wake up one morning regretting everything that's happened since the accident."

She leaned over and kissed him silencing his fears. She hoisted herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck never breaking the kiss. She pulled back eventually resting her forehead on top of his. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

She kissed him again holding his face in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her instantly but she winced at the pain shooting through her body. She let go and held her side. He lifted up the side of her shirt and his eyes darkened with concern.

"Elisa…

"I'm fine," she gritted through her teeth. "You were shot?" he asked in disbelief.

"Really, it's nothing," she argued.

Jason shot up an eyebrow. "What happened?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I stepped in between Matt and this young kid who were struggling with a gun. I pushed Matt out of the way. A bullet grazed my side."

He was taken aback. "Why would do that?"

"He's my partner who's about to be a father. His family needs him," Elisa said.

"I understand but that's completely dangerous," he said. "I would do it again. I know it's dangerous but that's what being a cop is about. Placing yourself in dangerous situations to save others."

"I could have lost you," Jason replied. "I don't want to lose another member of my family. I've already lost one of my girls."

Elisa blinked back tears. "I saw what was happening and I knew I had to rescue Matt. I didn't matter at the time. I figured you would find someone else to make you happy."

"No one has made me as happy as you," Jason said. "No one could ever replace you."

She smiled a little at his statement. "I want you to be happy. We both understand a cop's line of work. There's no guarantee that I would come back home."

"I was a cop too. I wish I could be out there to protect you," Jason said.

"You being here is enough," she said. The pain subsided and she laid on her back. She placed one arm behind her head. "I miss her too, you know. I'd be in my second trimester probably getting ready to go on maternity leave. We made so many plans and they just went down the drain. I think about her all the time. Even when I'm not trying to think about Jess, I do. Do you think we would ever have another child?"

"Do you want another child?" he asked.

She turned on her side and looked up at him. "I do eventually. It's probably too soon now to even try. I want us to be ready when the time is right." Jason stretched himself out on the bed and faced her. "When the time is right," he said.

"I'm sorry for the ultimatum earlier," he said. "It was wrong of me to ask you to choose."

"It was but I think I understand why you did it. Please understand they aren't going anywhere either. You don't have to like them but as my friends at least tolerate them. I'm not choosing."

He pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going to force a decision on you. I got scared and overreacted." Elisa laid her head on his chest and played with the buttons on his shirt. "If the positions were reversed, I might've done the same thing."

Her phone rang and Jason handed it to her. "Maza."

"Elisa," she heard her mom say. There was sadness and panic in her mother's voice.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's your grandfather. You need to come to his place right away."

Elisa snapped the phone shut and quickly got out of bed. She moved around the front of her bed when she had to stop because of the pain. Jason got out of bed and went to her. He steadied her as she held her side again.

"You're moving too fast. What's wrong?"

"My grandfather. He's needs us to be at his home," she said.

"I'll drive," Jason offered.

They got there and saw many cars on the property. Elisa forced herself to stay strong for her grandfather. She got out of the car and soon Jason was by her side. She held onto his hand as they entered the house.

Elisa saw her cousins, aunts and uncles all scattered throughout the house. One of her cousins approached her, "He's waiting for you."

Jason offered to stay behind but she tugged on his hand. They walked up the stairs and stood in front of his door. Elisa took a deep breath and entered his room.

Derek turned his head toward the sound. "Hi baby girl."

"Hi grandpa."

She knelt down in front of him as Jason closed the door. "See you brought the young man with you."

"Good to see you sir," Jason said quietly. He walked to the bed. "I'm fine. I just wanted to see all my children."

"I didn't know you were sick," Elisa chimed in.

"No one did really except my grounds people," Derek replied. "I'm an old man anyway. I've made my piece with it."

Elisa fought to keep the tears at bay but with one smile from him, she let them go. Derek patted her hand. "Don't cry baby girl. I'm going to be alright. I've lived my life. It's time for me to go on home now."

"I don't want to let you go," Elisa cried. "Hey, you have this young man here. He loves you so much and that's all I've wanted for you."

"I don't understand. You were fine the last time I saw you," Elisa said.

"I didn't let on about my illness. I've been dealing with cancer for over a year but the good Lord didn't let me show it. Now, my journey is about to come to an end."

Derek looked at Jason. "Take care of my granddaughter. She's special."

"That she is," Jason said. Derek chuckled. "Guess I won't be burying your body in a dump somewhere."

Jason cracked a smiled. "No sir."

Elisa looked between the two. "That's what you were discussing that time."

"Man talk baby girl," Derek said. "He knows and he understood my position. One day, he'll be in the same position with his daughter and granddaughter."

"Elisa, do me a favor. I know Derek can't be here because of his circumstances. Give him this letter for me. Also, there's a letter for Beth as well. I can say goodbye to them properly." He handed her the two letters.

"Grandpa…" She had no words for something like this. "You've grown up to be a fine young lady. You have your grandmother's and mother's spirit. Don't let another person's actions control you. Learning to forgive is one of the hardest things but you must do it."

She nodded. "Go get everyone else."

Jason and Derek were left alone. "Son, welcome to the family. I haven't known you long but from what I've seen, you love her dearly. Be patient with her. Maza women can be stubborn. Love her. That's all I ask. Just do right by her."

"Yes sir. You have my word," Jason replied.

They heard the rest of the family pile in and Derek sat up. "Rebecca and I raised a huge family. We instilled in you all the power of love and forgiveness. More importantly, we raised you with Christian values. You all had your own children and we loved all of them. It's time for me to say goodbye but I don't want any of you sad. I'll be fine and I'll see each of you one day. I love each of you and all I want is happiness in your lives. Take care of each other and never forget the family is important."

He stayed silent for a while taking in the faces. His eyes landed on his children before slipping away.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Over 2,000 views! Please keep reading and reviewing. Don't own series nor characters. Any characters created out of canon belong to me.

Chapter 22

Jason held onto Elisa's hand as he drove to the Labyrinth. He glanced at her periodically as he saw the tears run down her face. She stayed quiet throughout the trip. He shook his head at what just happened. He grew to like the older man. He made him feel welcomed. It was as if he lost his maternal grandfather.

They pulled up to their destination. "We're here," Jason said quietly. He got out of the car and went to her side to let her out. She numbly took his hand with Derek's letter clutched in the other. Jason pulled her close and kissed her temple. "I can talk to him for you," he offered.

She shook her head no. Once they arrived at the entrance, Elisa took a deep breath and walked ahead. Claw saw her and noticed her eyes were red. He gave her a confused expression. "Is Derek around?" she asked.

He pointed to Derek talking with the clan. "Thanks Claw," she said. Elisa mentally prepared herself to break the news. She wished her brother was alone. She could avoid interacting with the clan at this particular moment. She looked back and saw Jason watching her silently giving her encouragement. She flashed him a grateful smile.

Elisa walked up to Derek. "Derek," she called out. She turned around and his face faltered. He glanced up and saw Jason near the entrance. "Elisa, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," she answered. She forced herself to keep her voice even. She could break later.

"Elisa, has something happened?" asked Goliath. The other clan members waited for her to answer. "It's a family matter," she said effectively shutting down the opportunity to ask any more questions.

Derek led her to an empty room. "Sis, what's going on?"

"You need to sit down for this," Elisa said softly. He sat in a chair confused. "Derek, it's grandpa. He wanted me to give you this letter. He-he passed away tonight."

Derek leaned back in the chair taken aback. He hung his head before looking at his eldest sister. "What happened?"

"Cancer. Grandpa said he'd been dealing with it for a year. I don't think anyone knew," Elisa explained. She knelt in front of him. "He wrote you this letter because he knew you couldn't physically be there. I have one for Beth too."

She wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I just saw," Derek whispered. "I know," she said, her voice cracking. "I'll leave you alone if you want some privacy."

He let out a huge sigh as he opened the letter. Elisa sat against a table and listened. It read:

_To my dearest grandson,_

_You have grown to be a fine young man with a good head on your shoulders. You have made me proud and I love you very much. I was proud of you when you decided to become a helicopter pilot. I thought my grandson was part of an elite group. I never did get a chance to ride with you. When I learned of your transformation, I was surprised you didn't want to change back. I realized that you were a stronger man because you made the cards work in your favor. You found a new calling and you found someone to love you. I wished I could have been around to see your children but I know you will make a great father. Remember this: keep justice alive in your heart. Justice is in your blood Derek. You come from a long line of good, strong men. You've continued in that tradition. Stay strong in your endeavors and keep up the good fight. I'll see you again."_

_Derek Cooper_

Derek closed the letter and composed himself. "Thank you for getting this to me so quickly," he said. Elisa finished wiping her eyes. "You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Goliath walked toward Jason. "Jason, what has happened to Elisa?" Jason saw the rest of the clan follow behind. "Elisa's grandfather passed away tonight. She was there as he died."

They gasped at the news. "That's unfortunate lad," Hudson said. "We will give Elisa our condolences," said Goliath. "Thank you," Jason replied.

Jason saw Elisa coming towards them and stood by him. "We are sorry to hear about your grandfather's passing," Goliath stated. "Thank you. It was quite a shock," Elisa said.

The tension was thick and Elisa wanted to just go home. "Well, I'll see you later, I guess." The clan bid her goodbye and she and Jason left. Goliath watched them go with a sad heart. He felt Hudson place a hand on his shoulder. "The lass will come around eventually."

"I hope so old friend," he answered but not sounding very hopeful. Hudson looked at the entryway. "The anger and hurt will subside and you two will get the chance to bury the hatchet. She can't stay mad forever."

Jason and Elisa went back to her apartment and sat on the couch. She leaned into Jason's embrace and pulled out her cell.

"Hello," said Beth. "Hey, it's me," said Elisa.

"Hey Elisa," said Beth. "I already know about grandpa. Coyote told me."

"Oh. Well, I was calling to tell you that. How are you holding up?" asked Elisa. She could hear Beth smirk. "Alright I guess. Were you expecting it?" Beth inquired.

Elisa shook her head and then rolled her eyes as if Beth could see her. "No, I wasn't. I told Derek a few minutes ago. Um, grandpa wanted me to give you a letter since he knew you wouldn't be there to see him off."

"What does it say?" asked Beth. "I didn't read it," Elisa replied. "It's private."

Beth said, "I'll come home as soon as I can." "Ok. I'll see you soon." She hung up.

"How did she take it?" asked Jason. "She already knew. Coyote told her. He does have a sixth sense about things."

Jason pulled her closer and she wrapped an arm around his middle. "Thank you coming with me. I miss him already."

"I miss him too. I didn't know him well but he made me feel a part of the family," Jason said. Elisa chuckled. "He did like you a lot. You are one of the family, you know."

"I'll never take that for granted," Jason said. Elisa sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's late. You better go home."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded yes. He kissed her temple as he walked out of her apartment. She prepared for bed when she heard her balcony window open. She walked into the living room to find Goliath there.

She walked up to him. "Hi Goliath," she said. "I just wanted to offer my condolences once again. I know how hard it is to lose a family member."

"Thank you Goliath. It was nice of you to stop by."

"Is there anything I or the clan can do?" he asked. "Not really. The funeral will be next week I'm sure. I guess there is one thing. Look after Derek since he won't be able to make it."

"I will keep an eye on him," Goliath said. They stood in awkward silence for a minute or so. Elisa decided to break the awkwardness.

"How are Demona and the baby?"

"They're fine. She's starting to show," Goliath said, his eyes lighting up about the baby. Elisa felt a twinge of jealousy but stuff it down. "That's great Goliath. I should be going to sleep. I'll see you all soon."

He nodded and turned to go. "I do hope one day we can be friends," he said. Elisa stayed quiet. He left without saying another word. Elisa closed her window and locked it.

A week later, the funeral commenced. Elisa sat next to her parents with Jason on her right. They held hands during the entire service. Tears were sliding down everyone's faces as people remembered his life. After the burial, the repast was held at her Uncle Aaron's home. Two hours passed before Elisa and Beth could visit Derek. They found him with Maggie in the lounge area. They made their presence known and Maggie gave them some time alone.

Elisa dropped Beth off at their parents and she decided to take a drive to her grandfather's. One of the groundskeeper let her onto the property and she went to stables. She felt her grandpa's presence and it gave her comfort. She got on her horse and rode. She felt free and at peace.

As she trotted back to the stables, she saw a figure near the gate. It was Coyote. "How did you find me?"

"You're predictable," he joked. "Funny," Elisa shot back as she got off the horse. Coyote followed her inside. "You know this place used to be one of my favorite places. I came here when you were first born but then other things kept me from coming out here."

"You know the pain will lessen with time," Coyote said. "I know. I miss him so much."

"I meant Jessica," Coyote said. Elisa froze. "Why are you bringing her up?"

"Because your heart is in danger of shutting out the people you care about most. I know it was devastating to lose her. If I could somehow change circumstances I would. You harboring resentment and hatred is not healthy for you or anyone else."

She looked like she was being scolded. She shifted her weight under his gaze. "I know it's difficult. I'm not the first to deal with this and I won't be the last. I don't know how to truly move forward when it's always on the back of my mind."

"Forgive. Isn't that what Derek advised you to do?" She whipped her head up. She gave him a questioning look. "You aren't the only one who talked to him. He's right though. You can never be truly happy until you do."

"Forgiving my enemy, huh? You make it sound simple," she said. "Forgiveness is for you not the other person."

"I know that too," Elisa said. "If you know then what's stopping you?"

Elisa thought about it. "Nothing really. I guess me being stubborn." "Then get it over with. You will feel a weight off your shoulders." He disappeared and Elisa put the horse back into the stall.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Elisa walked into Nightstone Unlimited dreading this meeting but she had to in order to truly move forward. She asked the secretary if she was in and the woman called her boss. Seconds later Demona opened the door. Elisa saw her baby bump but ignored the sad feelings and said, "Hello Dominique."

"Hello Elisa," she said. "Please come in." Elisa felt as if she was walking into the lion's den. Demona closed the door and watched Elisa take a seat.

"What can I do for you detective?" asked Demona. She sat behind her desk waiting for an answer. Elisa sighed and started. "I came to forgive you. I forgive you for causing my miscarriage. I don't know what was going through your head. I don't want to know. I came here to reach some sort of understanding."

Demona scoffed. "You hate me. Why should I care about your feelings?"

Elisa kept her cool. If she exploded, her entire purpose for coming would be soiled. "I don't hate you. I never hated you. I hated that you couldn't see me anything other than the enemy. Your hatred was unwarranted until I foiled your plans for world denomination. Angela came along and I learned to tolerate you. I saw what being a mother meant to you. I thought for a brief period of time, you wouldn't hurt me. I was wrong on that front. "

Demona started to say something but Elisa held up her hand and continued. "The night you pushed me into that table and made me motherless, I hated you with every fiber of my being. I told you that. I didn't think it was possible to feel so much rage. However, I couldn't do anything irrational because I would have gotten nowhere. Then you get pregnant and I felt the world was mocking me. I realized some time later that I can't hold on to the guilt, anger, regret. I'll go mad thinking about how I could have protected my baby more. I know we'll probably never be friends but I do want us to be civil. Once that baby arrives, you won't have time for anything else."

Demona searched her eyes and saw Elisa meant every word. "You were right. I had my place back. I was by Goliath's side again. Me carrying his child solidifies my position among the clan and the neighboring clans visiting. But I realized that my child will not magically reawaken any romantic feelings. I was disappointed that Goliath never looked at me again the way he looks at you. For a moment, my family was back together. Okay, Elisa. If you want to call a truce, let's do so."

"That's all I ask for," Elisa said. Demona got up and walked in front of her desk. Elisa's eyes naturally traveled down to her stomach. "Is the baby okay?" Elisa asked.

Demona put a hand over her stomach. "The baby is fine," she answered. Elisa nodded slowly. "I guess I'll go." Elisa turned to go.

"Thank you," Demona called out. Elisa turned back around. "For what?" she asked. "For forgiving me," Demona answered.

"_Forgiveness is for you," _her grandfather's words ringing her in heart. "You're welcome. We've all needed forgiveness at some point." She walked out the door feeling as if a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Elisa knew she had one more stop to make before she could truly be released from all her anger. It was nearing dusk and she went to the Eyrie Building. She took a deep breath before getting inside the elevator.

She could feel knots in her stomach. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. She wished she could turn back now but the elevator ding alerted her to destination. She hesitated to get off but figured the sooner she could handle this, the better everyone would be.

"Elisa, what are you doing here?" asked Fox. "Hi Fox. I came to see him," she answered softly. Fox nodded in understanding. "He's in the study." Fox could see Elisa stiffen at her answer. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. I'll walk you."

They walked towards the study and Elisa subconsciously rested a hand over her stomach but realized she was protecting nothing. She moved her hand away. Fox knocked on the door. "Goliath, you have a visitor."

Goliath figured it was Demona. "Send her in," he said without turning around. Elisa walked in figuring he thought she was someone else. "Is the baby fine?"

"The baby is fine," Elisa said. He froze for a second not expecting to hear her voice. He turned around to see her standing before him.

"Elisa," he whispered her name. "I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were Demona."

"I figured. We need to talk," Elisa said. Goliath motioned for her to sit on the couch and he sat on the opposite side.

Elisa started. "I trusted you with my life. I thought I could always depend on you and the clan to be there for me. I think I used you all as a crutch at times. I know we were supposed to be this happy and in love couple. I was supposed to wear the white dress and meet you down the aisle. However, that life for me never crossed my mind again when I woke up. That life truly seemed like a distant memory. I am sorry that I hurt you. It was never the intent and I didn't think I would ever fall in love with Jason."

She saw his hand ball into a fist at the mention of Jason but she pressed on. "Jason was the man I rejected because of you. I nipped a potential love triangle in the bud the moment I found out he was a hunter. But a part of me knew Jason was going to be in my life. I didn't know in what capacity. I know you tolerated his presence because of me. He got underneath my skin and this time I fell for him hard. He didn't pressure me to remember faster. I didn't see disappointment in his face. All I saw was care and love and for the first time I felt free. I had a clean slate to make choices over."

"I wanted normalcy. I wanted the husband with the two kids and the house. With Jason, that new dream was becoming a reality. I know Jason played a part in the confrontation that night. I did as well. I lost something more precious than any romantic love. I lost my baby and all I could see was red. When I cut you out of my life, I was dead serious. You caused me grief and pain unimaginable. However, someone told me that I had to let it go. I had to forgive and move past the pain. That's why I'm here. I want to say I forgive you for what happened. Also, I want to ask for your forgiveness for hurting you and breaking your heart."

Goliath stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. Elisa patiently waited for his answer. "Your actions felt like a betrayal. It was a betrayal. You broke us. We were supposed to be in this for the long haul and you walked away. I did something unbecoming and now a life has been created as a result. I do regret walking away from you when you said you needed space. However, I forgave you a long time ago."

"You did?" asked Elisa. "I resolved in my heart the night you lost the baby, I would forgive you. I know my part and I felt horrible. You were the love of my life and I took something I could never give back."

Elisa wiped the tears that were threatening to come. "I'm glad you've forgiven me." She stood up and said, "By the way, I talked to Demona and we aired things out. I know you are going to be a great father."

She headed for the door when Goliath pulled her into a hug. She smiled faintly and hugged him back. "Thank you," he said. "You're welcome."

They heard the door open and Goliath looked up to see Demona walk in. He let go of Elisa and she turned around. "Hi."

"Hello," she said not sure what she walked in on. Elisa walked past and rested a hand on her arm. "It's okay. He's all yours now." She left the room.

Demona watched as Goliath seemed to get lost in thought. "Goliath," she said. He blinked before focusing his attention back on her. "We can talk about this some other time," she said.

"No Demona. What do you have to tell me?"

"We have a problem. It seems we have a new threat against the clan. A new set of hunters but they aren't Canmores. It's our own kind. Members of the third race who feel betrayed by Oberon."

"How do you know?" asked Goliath. "I have connections Goliath. I didn't totally alienate allies."

"Where are these new hunters?" asked Goliath. "Heading for Manhattan as we speak."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What do you mean they are on their way as we speak?" asked Goliath. "This was the information that could wait until later," he said.

"Of course not but I didn't know what I walked in on," Demona defended. "These new hunters are even more dangerous than the Canmores. I doubt this new threat will back off once they arrive."

Goliath let out a deep sigh. "We must alert Fox of this development first. She can get answers from Queen Titania."

"And the clan?" asked Demona. "Get the clan while I go find Fox," he ordered. He brushed past her and Demona soon followed.

Demona found the clan on the terrace. They had just come from patrolling the streets. "Mother. Is everything alright?" Angela asked looking at Demona's stomach. Demona placed a hand over it and said, "Things are fine on that front. Your father would like us to meet Fox once he locates her. A situation has come up that needs our attention."

The clan nodded their heads. They walked into a room after finally seeing Fox and Goliath discussing the situation.

"Now that we are all here, please summon your mother," Goliath said. Fox called out her mother's name and a puff of green smoke appeared.

"Fox. What a lovely surprise," said Titania. "Mother, what do you know about members of the third race attacking Manhattan?"

"I did sense some trouble brewing in other lands," Titania. "I didn't know they would attack here," she admitted.

"Mother, you need to tell us everything," Fox demanded. Titania proceeded to wave her hand and a mirror appeared. They all looked at the action as Titania spoke.

"Very early in Oberon's reign, there were individuals who decided my husband was not fit to be ruler. They wanted his brother to rule Avalon. There was a coup but as you can see my husband's army was more powerful. The people were banished from Avalon." The mirror disappeared.

"Why now? Why attack now?" asked Goliath.

"It seems someone got restless but I suspect the real reason is that they have heard of Alex. He is an heir with magic," said Titania.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Fox. "Someone plans on attacking my son and you're just now saying something!"

"I only suspect this as a reason Fox. If I thought my grandson was in immediate danger, I would have come. I will call for an emergency meeting." She disappeared.

Fox ran fingers through her hair. She had to find a way to stop these vultures.

Meanwhile, Elisa and Jason had gone over to Matt and Sara's. They wanted to show Elisa and Jason the baby's room.

"Sara, this is beautiful," Elisa said. The baby's room was painted a sky blue with clouds. There were books and stuffed animals on a bookshelf. There was a toy chest by one of the walls. The name Rebecca was carved into it.

"Rebecca," Jason said. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," said Matt. "We're probably going to call her Becca or Becky for short."

They saw Sara and Elisa chatting away so they decided to leave. They walked onto the balcony.

"How does it feel knowing the baby will be here soon?" asked Jason. "Ah man, it's exciting and terrifying. I'm having a girl which just heightens my anxiety. There's so much I want to teach her and protect her from."

Jason cracked a smiled. "You'll be fine." "I hope so. How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"I'm good. I've been dealing with so much. These past months have been difficult but I've decided I can't hold on to it anymore."

Matt nodded. "And you and Elisa?"

"We're in a better place. I still want to spend the rest of my life with her," Jason said.

"Then all I can say is that I hope you two get everything you want," Matt replied.

Sara and Elisa finished talking about the baby's room when she asked, "How are things going with you and Jason?"

Elisa chuckled. "We're doing better every day. You know it hasn't been easy for us. I think I fell more in love with him after my grandfather's passing. He's been there and has been so supportive. I love him so much."

"So are you two going to have more children?" Sara asked. "One day. Trust me, I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon."

"Why not?" Sara asked. "We haven't been intimate that way since Jessica. I don't think I'm ready yet. I trust him but…

"You still need time," Sara finished. "Yeah. I don't know. I feel…I just feel that the time has to be right."

"Ok. Well, what about Goliath? You think he will be okay with this," Sara said.

"He'll be fine. We've forgiven each other. It's time we moved on for real."

Sara smiled. "I'm glad for that. I just hope we've had enough drama for a while."

Elisa and Sara walked into the living room to see Goliath talking with Matt and Jason. They looked at each other before paying attention.

"So these people are on their way?" asked Jason. "Yes, we have reason to believe they are going to come after Alex. They want to distinguish current and future rulers," Goliath answered.

He looked over them and saw the women standing there. "Elisa, Sara." Matt and Jason turned to them. "A situation has come up with Fox. Some people want to attack Manhattan," Matt said.

"Clearly, I can't be of any help physically. Is there anything I can do?"

"No Sara. We don't want you to risk anything," Goliath said. "Will the three of you help us?"

Elisa nodded yes as did Jason and Matt. "_So much for not having anymore drama in our lives." _

_"_What happens now?" asked Elisa.

"Titania is currently gathering guardians before our battle begins," Goliath said. "I think it's best if you come to the Eyrie tomorrow night."

"We'll be there," Elisa said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jason went over to Elisa's apartment the next morning to discuss their involvement in this war. He really hoped they would all come out alive. It was one thing to fight against gargoyles but this was an entirely different game.

He knocked on the door and she answered it. She looked like she just got up not too long ago. "Hi," she said. "Hi love," he said. He walked in and took off his jacket.

"Did you just get up?" he asked. "About an hour ago. I had a tough time getting to sleep," she admitted.

He felt compelled to pull her into a hug. She smiled at the gesture. She laughed quietly. "What's so funny?"

She pulled away from him. "I never thought in a million years you would fight alongside the clan. This is kind of new territory for you."

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Times have changed. Trust me, you're not the only one who wasn't expecting this."

"If it's any constellation, I'm glad you will be with me," Elisa said. "It's better than me sitting at home worrying about you. I'm still going to worry but I'll know you are safe to an extent."

Elisa nodded. She felt the same way. They would have to protect the city and each other.

"Do you have any plans for today?" "No," Elisa said. "Perfect. I was hoping you would like to go to the stables today."

He saw her face break out into a huge smile and she jumped into his arms. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not really," he said. "I love you," she said and quickly kissed him. "Give me a few minutes."

"That means give you 30 minutes," he said. She playfully rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom. Sure enough, it took her nearly 30 minutes to come out.

He looked at his watch. "You got ready in 20 minutes babe," he joked. She chuckled. "Whatever. Be prepared when I beat you in a race."

Once they arrived on Macbeth's property, they settled in before going to the stables. Elisa went straight to Evie, the horse she rode the first time Jason brought her here.

The horse neighed and nudged Elisa. "You remember me, huh." She opened the gate and guided her out. As she mounted the horse, she couldn't help but think this was going to be one of the last times she would ride.

She heard Jason's horse approach and they rode around the property forgetting this upcoming battle.

Jason looked over at her as they headed back to the stables. She always looked happy and content here. "You really like it out here, don't you?"

"I do but you know that already," Elisa replied. They continued on in silence. After securing their horses, they walked to the backyard and sat on the bench.

Elisa had to chuckle. Here was the first time her feelings for him stirred and she never looked back. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

Jason decided to bring up the subject of Goliath while in private. "So, you know we're going to have to talk about it."

"Me forgiving Goliath," she said. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can look at him without wanting to hurt him."

She lifted up her head. "When are you going to forgive him and Demona?" He could forgive Goliath but forgiving Demona was still hard. He couldn't give her a definite answer.

"We're going to have to see them every night. You don't ever have to like either one of them. As my grandpa told me, forgiveness is for you. You can't let them control you anymore. This dance has gone on too long. I just want you to be at peace," Elisa said.

"Was it easy for you once you laid out your feelings?" Jason questioned. "Sort of but I had to speak from the heart. I couldn't afford to get angry. My apology would have been void. I'm just saying that maybe it's time to make amends."

"Then it's time I forgive myself," Jason said. "I've spent months hating myself for even going to see him that night. Everything I cared about was lying in bed comfortably. I tried to stay strong for you. I tried to be there whenever possible. It was easier to acknowledge their part instead of my own. I felt as if I destroyed us. I lost Jessica and I thought I was going to lose you too. There was nothing tying us together. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I'm sorry for everything."

He wiped his eyes. She held his hand and kissed it. "I forgave you a long time ago." He gave her a grateful smile. "This forgiving thing is hard," he said. "I know Jas, but it's necessary."

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He reminded himself that it was okay to let go of all the ill will. If he truly wanted to be free of the baggage, he had to learn to get past everything. He could do this. He could move on without betraying some emotion. He sighed as he opened his eyes.

He realized Elisa was still holding his hand. She was now looking out onto the pasture. He squeezed her hand. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yes," he answered and he meant it this time. He knew now that he would have to talk to Goliath and Demona tonight. He prayed to God for strength on that one.

"Do you need me to be there?" Elisa asked. "No. I have to do this on my own," he said. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Thanks for asking though." He cupped her cheek. "I really do love you."

**_Later at the Eyrie Building..._**

The couple arrived just in time for the clan to awaken. They saw Jason and Elisa stand there. "I'm glad you made it," said Hudson.

Elisa nodded. "I'm going to check on Fox and see if there are any updates. You guys coming?"

"We're right behind you," Brooklyn said. Elisa glanced at him and smiled encouragingly. Everybody left except for Goliath and Demona. They sensed that Jason had something to say.

Jason cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize to the both of you for my behavior after Jessica. I also wanted to ask for your forgiveness for everything I put you through."

They were a little surprised by his admission. They thought he'd never do this. "You seem shock."

"It's just we weren't expecting this," Goliath said. "We forgive you and you have our forgiveness. What happened between us was horrible but we can move past it. Unfortunately, a life was lost and we will always be sorry for that."

Demona spoke next, "I'm sorry about your father. I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you. I guess this means we can move forward."

"Yes it does. And thank you for accepting my apology," Jason said.

"We are comrades now. Seems like all is not lost after all," Goliath said. Jason chuckled.

"I think we should go find the others," Demona said and she walked off.

They found the clan and Elisa in the dining hall talking to Fox. She looked even more agitated.

"Fox, please calm down," said Elisa. "How can I come down? These people are after my son. Mother said she'd have reinforcements but as you can see I'm stuck with all of you."

"Thanks. Nice to know we're appreciated," Lexington said. Fox sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I'm glad you're here."

"Guys, leave me alone with Fox," Elisa stated. They left them alone. Elisa closed the door.

"You have got to pull it together. The Fox I know would take this by the reins and meet it head on. I know you're scared but we're going to protect Alex. But you have to get a grip. Freaking out is not an option."

Fox placed her head in her hand. "You're right. I've had my share of battles and this is just one more. No one comes near my son."

"Good. Now that we've handled your little crisis, what's the plan? Where are these guys?"

"Mother seems to know where and I'm waiting for her," Fox said. "Where's Alex now?"

"With David." A wind passed through and Titania stood between the woman.

"Took you long enough," Fox said. Titania ignored that remark. "The opposing forces were momentarily delayed. I was granted permission to use as many guardians as possible. There is one catch. I cannot interfere once the battle commences."

Fox glared at her. "He's your grandson."

"Puck will see to it that Alexander is protected at all times," she replied. "The guardians will arrive soon."

"How soon mother?" A group of guardians surrounded them within the next second.

Elisa recognized a few of them. "They have orders to keep you alive. All of you are in capable hands."

"What's the plan?" asked Elisa. "We will use a force field to block them. Then hand to hand combat if necessary," Titania answered.

"How long do we have to prepare?" asked Fox.

"Tonight. The battle will begin tomorrow."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They worked all night preparing for this battle. No one was more determined than Fox and David to protect their son. Every scenario that could possibly take place was at the forefront of their minds. As time past, they learned to expect the unexpected.

Everybody gathered at the Eyrie waiting patiently. They waited in different areas in case the enemy decided to try to surprise them.

Elisa and Jason were with Fox, David and Alex. No one uttered a word for they were afraid they'd miss something. Then David spoke, "Thank you for doing this. I know I haven't given you a reason to join with us."

Elisa shook her head. "You and Fox helped me through a difficult time and the least I can do is help protect Alex."

Fox smiled and then radioed Goliath. "Is there anything to report?" "No trouble has been spotted. It's eerily quiet."

That is what Fox was afraid of. Yes, they had the force field but who knew if that would be enough. "Thanks. Alert us of any sign of trouble."

"I will," he stated. Fox looked at her son. "Why does he have to have a target on his back?"

"He won't for long. I promise you that," David said with anger in his voice.

Jason rested his arm around Elisa. He smiled at the family before him. If he were in David's position, he would have tried to move heaven and earth for his child. Elisa squeezed his hand. That would be them eventually. He silently kissed the side of her head.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered. She nodded yes. Things were quiet for a few minutes before they heard a large bang against the building. It was starting.

Goliath came over the radio. "Enemy forces have been spotted. It's an army." Fox gritted her teeth. "How many are there?"

"We surmise a hundred strong," Goliath replied. Fox let out a curse under her breath.

"I trust you will protect Alex with your lives," she stated at Elisa and Jason. "We will," Jason answered. They cocked their weapons toward the front door.

Meanwhile, Goliath and the clan along with several members of the Avalon guardians took their stances. They heard someone shout, "Avalon will be ours!" The crowd chanted after him and they tried to break the force field.

Brooklyn turned to Taurus, a police officer of sorts. "Do you recognize them?"

"Oberon banished them many moons ago and for good reason," he replied. "We must get closer." They all moved closer to where the enemy was.

"Shouldn't the iron weaken them?" asked Lexington. "It should but it won't stop them. They outnumber us but it doesn't change the outcome," Taurus said.

"Agreed. Be prepared to strike as soon as possible," Goliath ordered. They watched and suddenly they saw electricity crackle and the entire building went dark.

Fox and David moved closer to Alex and Jason pulled Elisa closer to him. "What on earth?" asked Fox. "It seems our force field didn't hold up as much," David stated.

They felt a breeze and Coyote appeared. "Are you all right?" "Coyote?" Elisa asked.

"Thank God," he said. He snapped his fingers and the room lit up. "The clans are fighting as we speak and it won't be long until they try to break in."

"How were able to magic yourself in here?" Jason asked. "I still protect the Mazas. I can travel still," he answered. He transformed into his original form to everybody's surprise. He stood there growling. Elisa got out of Jason's embrace and crouched by Coyote.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nudged her in response. Elisa stood by Jason again.

Meanwhile, the clans were fighting and some of the enemy forces were retreating. One individual refused to back down. They guessed it was their leader. "Where is he?"

"You're going to have to be specific. There are a lot of males in this place," Brooklyn shot back. The leader scowled. "Do you know who I am?"

"Sorry but no. Are you important?" asked Brooklyn. "I am Maximus, brother of Oberon and rightful heir to the throne. Now where is Alexander?"

"Somewhere you can't get to him," Lexington sneered. Maximus smirked. "Fools! You all will die anyway." He formed a white fireball in his hand and threw it at them. They dodged the attack.

Maximus created another one but intensified the magnitude. He decided to aim for one so he could distract the others. His eyes landed on Angela. He grinned wickedly and aimed for her. Goliath saw his line of sight and ran to his daughter.

He took the hit and pain ripped through his body. "Father," Angela yelled. She couldn't securely get him to a safe place before all of Maximus' remaining army attacked.

Something seemed off to Elisa. She had a gut feeling somebody was going to pound through the door. "I don't have a good feeling," Elisa said. "Me either," Fox responded.

They heard loud footsteps approach and suddenly the door blew open. Jason moved Elisa behind him and David stood in front of Fox. "Look what we have here," Maximus said. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on Coyote. "Trickster."

Coyote growled as Maximus created another fireball but Coyote attacked him. Elisa readied her gun to fire as soon as Coyote was out of the way.

Maximus threw Coyote to the side and Elisa fired. He took a bullet in the shoulder. His eyes flashed green as he hurled Elisa into a wall and she fell. Jason knew the gun wouldn't work unless he shot him in the chest.

Jason growled. He smirked in response. "What are you going to do? Shoot me? The girl already tried."

Jason cocked his gun. "Try me." He walked in front of Elisa as she stood up using Jason and the wall for support. Maximus turned his attention to Fox and David. "Young Alexander. Such a shame your mother didn't warn you against having the prince. You will pay for your mistake."

"Over my dead body," Fox sneered. "As you wish princess." He sped forward to their surprise and took their guns. Then with a flick of the wrist, he suspended them in the air. Alex looked up at him and started to cry.

"I'm here Alex," Fox said. "Mama," he cried. Maximus crouched down in front of Alex. "You would have made a great king. Unfortunately, it was never meant to be." He smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and lifted Alex in the air. He turned to Fox and David. "Prepare to watch him die."

Coyote now was in his human form and he had to think quickly. He used his magic to unbind Fox and David carefully while Maximus was still focused on Alex. Elisa saw this as her opportunity. She cocked her gun and held it against Maximus back. "Let go of him."

"You shoot me and the bullet passes through him," Maximus stated. "Hand him to me," Elisa demanded. "Hasn't your trip to the wall made you think twice about going against me?"

"Let him go and I won't shoot you in the back," Elisa said. He looked at Alex who was now scared silent. "I admire your tenacity but it is ill-warranted." Elisa saw his body glow and she stood back. Coyote inserted himself and blocked the attack before it could be unleashed.

"Well done Coyote," said Titania. Maximus froze at hearing her voice. She calmly walked in front of him. "My grandson," she said holding out her hand. His eyes narrowed. "You can't be involved."

"Oh, I'm well aware of my limitations. I'm just here to get my grandson. You can't kill him," she taunted. "You will say anything," he shot back. "If you don't believe, try it."

"Mother!" Fox yelled. Titania held up her hand to silence her daughter. "Try it," she challenged. He did and was surprised when his energy started leaving him. He dropped Alex and his grandmother caught him. Maximus fell to his knees. "What did you do to me?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I did nothing. It was all Alex…and Puck. He created a spell that would allow my precious grandson to drain the energy out of anyone who directly hurt him. You were never going to succeed with this little coup of yours."

With a snap of her fingers, everyone was on the outside where the clans were. Titania had her army round up the traitors. She handed Alex back to Fox. She flung Maximus to the other prisoners. "You never learned from your first failed attempt. It seems the only way you will learn is by a harsher punishment. Tomorrow, each of you will be executed. Per Oberon's orders."

She waved her hand and they were gone. Titania smiled. She knew the battle wouldn't last long. She turned to Fox and David. "Everything is under control." She disappeared.

Fox held her son closer and David wrapped his arm around them. "Is everyone all right?"

"No lad," Hudson replied. He held onto Goliath. Elisa walked toward him. "What's wrong?"

"He's blind."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elisa recoiled at the news. "Blind? What happened?" Angela stepped forward with tears streaming down her face. "It's all my fault. Father was trying to protect me and he got hit with a fireball and then this happened."

"Angela, none of this is your fault," Goliath reassured her. However, he was fearful. What if he was never able to see again? He wouldn't be able to see the birth of his child. He would never be able to do the things he once did.

"We need to take him to a doctor. I'll call Derek and see if the physician is still at the Labyrinth," Elisa said. She placed her hand on Goliath's. "We'll figure out a way to get your eyesight back," she said with as much confidence she could muster. He smiled at her reassurance. She patted his hand before walking off.

Jason followed behind and put his hand on her lower back. He heard her let out a heavy sigh as she pulled out her cell.

"Hello," Derek answered. "It's me. Is the doctor still at the Labyrinth?" Elisa asked. Concern grew rather quickly in Derek. "Yes, what's happened?"

With a sad voice she answered, "Goliath was struck blind a few minutes ago. A disgruntled sibling of Oberon's hit him while he was protecting Angela." She could hear him gasp in shock. "I'll tell the doctor. Bring him right over."

Elisa hung up the phone and shook her head. "What else do we need right now?" she said in frustration. He put his hand on her arm comfortingly. "I'm sure he's going to be fine."

She nodded her head and walked back out onto the terrace. "Derek said to bring him right away," she told the clan. Brooklyn and Taurus helped Goliath glide off. Elisa looked at Angela who was still upset. "Angela, it's going to work out fine," she said trying t give her some encouragement as Jason had.

She smiled weakly. "I better tell mother about this." Broadway turned to her. "Do you want me to go with you?" "Yes," she answered and they left.

David and Fox were sorry for all of this. "If there is anything we can do, don't hesitate to ask," Fox said. Hudson said, "Thank you lass. We should go now." The clan headed off.

Fox turned to Elisa. "I'm sorry for what happened to you in there. But thank you for protecting our son," David said.

"We would do it again," Jason said with a curt nod. David offered his hand for Jason to shake. They shook hands and David said, "We are in your debt." Elisa and Jason left the Eyrie.

Angela knocked on her mother's window dreading this. Her panicking wasn't good for the baby not to mention any possible health scares that could arise.

Demona saw Angela and Broadway and let them in. One look on Angela's face alerted her that something was wrong. "Angela?"

She hesitated to respond and Broadway put an arm around her waist. "Father is in trouble. He's blind. There was a threat on Alex's life and we stepped in naturally. This man aimed for me with a fireball and dad stepped in and got hit instead."

Demona gasped. "Where is he?"

"At the Labyrinth getting checked out as we speak," Angela answered. Demona rubbed her hand over her growing belly. "I'm going to see him. Are you coming with me?"

"Of course we are," Brodway replied. All three headed to see about Goliath.

Elisa and Jason arrived and Derek directed them to the physician's office. Elisa saw the doctor examine his eyes and he had a hardened look on his face. She knocked softly.

"Miss Maza, I'm almost done with the exam," Dr, Henderson said. She nodded in response. She spotted a chair and sat in it. She looked at Goliath and his demeanor screamed fear. She noticed the way he twitched and clenched his fist when he realized he couldn't register the light beaming into his eyes.

Dr. Henderson backed away and glanced at Elisa before turning his attention to Goliath. "Thankfully, you aren't permanently blind. However, you can't be alone during the night. Your eyesight will return."

"How long?" he asked. "I cannot give you a definite time frame. I'm sorry but that's the best news I have."

"Thank you Dr. Henderson," Elisa said. He nodded and left them alone. Elisa stood up and walked over to him. "How are you feeling big guy?"

"I'm fine," he said bravely. She smirked. "No you aren't. Now is not the time to show how masculine you are. It's okay to break."

He reached for her hand. "I'm terrified. What if I'm not able to see the birth of my child?" Her hand covered his. "You'll find a way. Just don't give up hope. Besides, I don't think Demona will let you stay blind forever. Besides, you have all of us in your corner. Whatever you need, we can do it."

"Thank you for being here. I don't think I could've last this long without breaking," he said sincerely. "Hey, you would've found a way to hold it together without my interference."

"Now who's being modest?" he joked. She laughed softly. "Do me a favor. Get better."

Jason came through and saw the way they were positioned. The nagging feeling was back but he decided he was being paranoid. "Sorry to interrupt but Demona is here with Angela."

Elisa kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She walked out and saw Demona. "How is he?" she asked. The concern evident in her voice and features. "He needs you," Elisa said.

Demona walked in and closed the door behind her. "Goliath," she called out. He turned his head and she couldn't help the tears that were spilling out. Whether it was the hormones or not, she wanted to comfort him. She walked in front of him. He reached for her and pulled her close as possible.

She didn't move. He felt her belly and smiled. "How's our child doing?"

Demona chuckled. "He's fine like his father." "He?"

"Yes. I found out this morning. Trust me, you're going to see your son born into the world."

"You and Elisa seemed to be convinced I will see again," he stated. "The detective and I have many differences but when it comes to you on this, we won't let you give up. There are too many people who need you. I need you."

Meanwhile, Elisa and Jason got to her apartment and sat on the couch. These past few hours were physically and emotionally draining. Jason pulled Elisa into his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I know all of this can be a little too much." He kissed the top of her head. "My main concern was you. I'm glad you are alright."

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt," she said sighing. "I don't think I could handle anything happening to you." She sat up and kissed him softly. "What was that for?"

"For sticking by me and also allowing me to check on Goliath by myself. I'm sure you wanted to come with me."

He did want to go in that room with her. However, going in there would do no good. He was sure Goliath would have been on edge still and Elisa probably would have to play referee. Yes, they had forgiven each other but things were still tense.

"It was better that I leave you alone with him. You are probably one of the ones who could get through to him," he stated.

"Maybe but Demona's there now. She can handle it where I can't," she replied. He was glad she said that. He looked at his love. "I want you to know that whatever happens with us, I will always love you."

"Why would you say that?" she asked. "I wanted to," he replied. She nodded and leaned into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me Mr. Canmore."

She felt him laugh softly. She chuckled in response. "Glad to know I'm tied with you and not somebody else."

"We couldn't have that. I don't think I would like that very much," she joked. He was about to respond when her phone rang. She got up and answered it.

"Hello," she said. She could hear Matt panicking. "Elisa, you need to come now. Sara's having the baby."

Elisa gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't make this up," he nearly shouted. Elisa held back a laugh. "I'm on my way Matt."

She turned to Jason with a smile on her face. "My goddaughter is on her way. We have to go."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jason and Elisa drove to the hospital in anticipation. When they went inside, they saw Matt in the waiting area. "Matt," Elisa called out. He stood up looking a nervous wreck. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Is something wrong?" Elisa asked concern growing. "Yes…with me," he said. Elisa had to laugh softly. "It's not funny," Matt defended. She waved her hand. "I know. It's okay to be nervous. You do have to calm down though. Sara needs you to be strong for her. She is going to need you during this."

Matt seemed to calm down. "Thank you," he said. "You're welcome," she said smiling. Matt pulled himself together and motioned for them to follow him.

They arrived to Sara's room and Matt walked in first. "Sweetheart, Jason and Elisa are here." She looked at them. "Hi," she said softly."

"Hey Sara. We won't stay long. Is there anything we can do?" Elisa asked. "You want to help me deliver this baby now so I can go home." Elisa smiled. "Sorry. Blame Matt for getting you into this," she joked.

"I do," Sara said innocently. Matt rolled his eyes. "While we have you two here, we wanted to ask you something. How would you feel if we used Jessica for Rebecca's middle name? We feel we should honor our goddaughter."

Elisa gave a weak smile. "That's so thoughtful of you." She looked at Jason who nodded yes. "You should do it," Jason said. "Rebecca Jessica Bluestone," Elisa whispered. She looked at them with unshed tears. "I like the sound of that."

Sara wiped tears from her face. "Thank you for allowing us to do that." Suddenly a wave of pain hit Sara and Matt rushed forward to grip her hand. The pain passed and Sara leaned back. Not five minutes later, another contraction hit.

Matt pushed the alert button and a nurse came. She told Elisa and Jason they had to leave. They waved at Sara and left. They waited in the waiting room. Elisa grabbed Jason's hand. "I guess this would have been us," she whispered.

He kissed her hand. "We'll get that chance one day," he said. Elisa sighed quietly. "I'm scared to try again honestly. I just don't want us to go through the same thing as we did with Jessica," she admitted.

He tilted her chin up so he was looking into those brown eyes he loved so much. "What happened was unfortunate. I'm sure when the times comes, this pregnancy will go smoothly."

She nodded. "I really like seeing you pregnant. You never looked more beautiful," he said trying to lighten the mood. She snorted. "Remember that when the cravings come back and I send you out to get me ice cream." He kissed her forehead. "I look forward to it," he said.

They waited for another hour before Matt came out with a huge smile on his face. Elisa and Jason got out of their chairs. "She's beautiful," he beamed. He led them to the room and they all looked at Sara holding her baby.

"She's so precious," Elisa said quietly. "Would you like to hold her?" Sara asked. Elisa nodded her head. Sara placed Rebecca in her arms. "Hi there. I'm Elisa and I'm your godmother."

Jason looked at Elisa cradling her. He smiled at the fact that she was natural. He looked at Matt. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he responded. Jason and Elisa left afterwards leaving the happy couple to enjoy their daughter.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The past three weeks for Goliath had been pure misery. He was moody and most of the time stayed isolated. The only time he seemed to be himself was when Demona came around. Even then it was about the baby.

He hated feeling helpless. He determined that he wouldn't ask for help unless it was necessary. The clan tried to be patient with him especially Angela. She felt guilty for causing this but her patience was wearing thin.

One night, Angela brought food for her father. She offered to help but he pushed the tray away. "Father, you have to eat," Angela pleaded. "I'm not hungry. Even if I were, I can feed myself. I am not child," he shot back.

For this brief moment Angela was glad he was temporarily blind. He couldn't see her angry expression. She breathed in and out several times before responding. "Ring the bell when you are done," Angela stated and she left the room.

She walked to the terrace for some fresh air. "How's he doing?" Hudson asked. Angela sighed in defeat. "Stubborn and too proud to ask for help," Angela responded.

"Don't you think it's time we call Elisa?" asked Sata. "She's been busy with those double shifts and she only has a few minutes to spend up here when she does come," Angela remarked.

"True but she might be the only one who can get him to see reason," Sata said. "I'll call."

Elisa was just about to clock out when her phone vibrated. She thought it was Jason until she saw David's number show up. "Hello," she said.

"It's me," Angela said. "Hi. What's up?" she asked clocking out. "Can you come here? It's father. He's being his usual stubborn and prideful self," she answered agitated.

Elisa nodded. "I'm on my way." She figured something like this might happen. When she arrived, Angela guided her to the door. "Maybe you can get him to do something."

"I'll try," she said. She watched Angela walk away before opening the door. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted a glass flying toward the wall.

"Well that wasn't very nice," she quipped. Goliath gasped. "Elisa, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," he said.

She closed the door. "Even it wasn't me, you could have hurt someone," she said. He remained silent. She walked in front of the tray. "I see you haven't eaten yet. I would have for Angela to say her efforts go down the drain. I think she would like for you to eat."

"I'm not hungry," he said defiantly. "Fine. I am," she said taking the fork waiting for him to make a move. She pretended to eat. "I forgot how much I missed Broadway's cooking. He could be a chef if he wanted," she said not giving her voice away.

He placed a hand on hers. "Stop," he said. She put the fork down. "I guess someone is hungry after all. Big guy, I'm going to feed you and there will be no arguments," she said sternly. "Or I can throw this food in the trash and see if Broadway will fix you something else."

He growled. She smirked knowing she got under his skin. "Finally," she said. She fed him and put the tray to the side. "Feeling better," she questioned. "Yes," he said reluctantly.

"Why are you here?" he questioned. "Your daughter is worried about you. It's not just her. Everybody is walking on egg shells around you. You have to be patient. I had to learn and so do you."

"I'm not weak," he said. "No one said that you were. They want to help you. We all want to help but you have to be willing."

"Just like you were willing to receive our help," he shot back. Elisa leaned back slowly. "Since you want to go that route," she said taking the emotion out of her voice. "Maybe I didn't handle it the best but it was my decision. The circumstances were different. I won't be berated for making a choice. You need to get a grip though. Sooner or later, you will alienate all those who care about you. I thought you wanted to work on getting your eyesight back for the birth of your child."

"I do," he shot back. "Then stop acting like you are the only with problems," she said. She could see the anger growing. "There it is. The anger rising. Now channel that into something productive. Starting with fighting for what you want and that's your eyesight. Also, start apologizing to Angela for starters. She needs her father to be the strong person he once was."

He sighed. "Will you go get her for me?" he asked. "Sure," she said putting emotion back in. She walked toward the door. "Thank you," he called out.

"You're welcome. Just don't let me have to do that again," she joked. She saw him smile and she walked out the door. Angela came in and noticed the food tray was empty. _"Good. She got him to eat,"_ she thought.

"Father. You sent for me," Angela stated. "Yes, please have a seat." She did and waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry for how I have treated you and the rest of the clan. I was terrified of never being able to see again. I took my frustration and anger on you. Will you forgive me?"

She got up and hugged him. "You're forgiven. Now, will you go see a doctor now? We can have Derek bring him here." He nodded and Angela went to make the phone call. Angela saw Elisa standing on the opposite wall.

"Thank you for whatever you did in there," Angela said grateful. "A little bit of tough love. What are you going to do now?"

"Call Derek to see if he can bring the doctor here," she replied. "He's going to get his eyesight back. It just a matter time," she said.

Angela started to walk. "I hope so. I can't keep calling you every time he decides he doesn't want help." "You know I'm here for all of you," Elisa replied.

Angela shook her head. "We know that. It's just that we want to take care of him and he won't let us." Elisa placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think after tonight, he'll start opening up." She pulled out her phone. "Call Derek."

She did and Derek agreed to bring the doctor. Angela handed the phone back to Elisa. "So how's Matt and Sara?" Angela asked.

Elisa chuckled. "They're fine. And Rebecca is the perfect baby. I go over when I can. I think Matt appreciates it more. He can go out for more than hour. Trust me, it's all new for him."

"Speaking of children, what about you and Jason?" she questioned. "One day," she said. "Right now let's focus on Goliath."

Derek arrived with Dr. Henderson and checked him out. He told the clan that his eyesight returning depended on how much he was willing to fight for it. Also, to give it time. Angela thanked him and Elisa went in to see him.

"Goliath," she called out. He lifted up his head. "You're going to be fine. Just never give up," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

By the time Elisa got home, she was exhausted. She climbed into bed. She was almost sleeping when her phone buzzed. She smiled at seeing Jason's number. "Hello handsome," she greeted.

He chuckled. "Hello beautiful. Did I wake you?" "No, not really. I just got home. Angela called me about Goliath so I went over," she explained. "How is he?" he asked genuinely concerned. "Stubborn but I managed to get through to him. Angela is grateful. I think her patience was wearing thin," she said laughing.

"If anyone could get through, it's you. How long are you going to be working double shifts?" he asked.

"Tonight was my last night," she said. He was glad for that. "I have a surprise for you. I think you are going to like it," he said.

"Do I get a hint?" she asked. "No my love." He could imagine her pouting right about now. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night," she said. "Good night," he said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Elisa got up around 7am. The first thing on her mind was Jason's surprise. She quickly got out of bed and prepared for his arrival.

An hour later he was at her doorstep. She opened the door and let him in. "Hi babe," she said. He kissed her and said hi. She couldn't help but giggle as he pulled her closer. "Someone is in a good mood," she said.

His eyes glowed with excitement. "I can't wait to tell you the surprise." His excitement was contagious. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you to Scotland," he said. She gasped. "What?" He nodded his head. "I've been wanting to take you for a long time." Elisa really didn't know what to say. "Wow, that is a surprise. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you get your passport," he said. "I'm not packed. Do you have tickets?"

"We're going on a private jet. As far as packing, you just need the necessities. Clothes are taken care of." Elisa smirked. "You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"All I need is a yes from you," Jason replied. She kissed him. "Yes." She got out of his embrace and went to her bedroom. She came out 20 minutes later with a duffle bag.

"I can't believe I'm going on a private jet," she said. He chuckled. "Get used to it. I plan on spoiling you with trips for the rest of your life."

"Aren't I a lucky girl?" she teased. "I would say so," he joked. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on. You're holding up progress," she said. He laughed and opened the door.

They went to the Tarmac to find Macbeth waiting on them. "You convinced the lass I see."

"Aye. All she needed to hear was private jet," Jason replied. "Very funny," she pouted. Jason kissed the side of her head. Macbeth looked at them. They reminded him of his married days so long ago.

"Have a good time you two," Macbeth said. "Thanks and we will. I would bring you back a souvenir but you probably have enough items from Scotland," Elisa said. "I do lass. Go on up. I need to speak with my nephew." Elisa went up the steps leaving the men alone.

"Are you prepared to make this step son?" Macbeth asked. "I am," Jason said. "Then I hope it works out for you." Jason nodded and went up the steps. He sat next to Elisa after he put up his duffle bag. She grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly.

"You still manage to surprise me," Elisa said. "I have a feeling this trip is going to change us." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I just want to see that smile light up your face." She blushed making him chuckle.

The pilot ordered for the to buckle their seat belts. They were off minutes later. Elisa fell asleep during the ride and Jason looked out his window. He was going to make a life altering decision. He hoped that the outcome would be favorable.

They arrived in Scotland about seven hours later. Jason drove them Lennox Love Castle. Elisa's eyes widen as they pulled up. "Jason," she whispered. "It's beautiful," she said in wonder.

He parked the car and they got out. Elisa saw a valet come down from the steps. He took their bags and they followed after him. They walked hand in hand until Elisa stopped. Jason felt it and smirked as she looked at the ceiling trying to take everything in.

He let go and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What do you think?" he asked. "I want to live here for a half a year," she blurted. He guided her forward. They were escorted to their room. "I will show you around as soon as you are ready. Please come downstairs at your convenience."

After the valet left, Jason turned around to see Elisa looking out the window. He went behind her and pulled her against him. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Surprised?"

"I can't believe you pulled this off," she said. "How?" "I rented the castle for the weekend," he said. She placed her arms around his. "You didn't have to do that," she said quietly. He kissed her shoulder. "You're worth it."

She blinked back tears. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were your wonderful self," he replied. She stepped out of his arms. "This bedroom is bigger than my apartment. Jason, this is amazing." Her eyes sparkled with glee.

She noticed him staring. "What?" He shook his head. "I can't enjoy my girlfriend." She smirked. "Of course you can." He walked forward and grabbed her hand. "I think it's time we take that tour."

"Ok but I do have one question. What about our clothes?" He led her to the closet. It was furnished with different clothes and shoes. Elisa made a silent oh. "That's it. I'm leaving it to you to plan our trips." He laughed as he grabbed her hand and walked out the room.

They were escorted around and given several options as far as activities. After the tour, Elisa and Jason went back to their room. She laid across the bed. She couldn't contain her excitement. She propped herself on her elbows. "Jas, how long have you been planning this?"

"Over a month," he admitted. He laid next to her and rested a hand on her stomach. "What do you want to do?"

"I really don't know," she said. "Ugh, why do I have to go to work on Monday?" she groaned. She plopped back down on the bed. He moved up and kissed her quickly. "We better make the best of our time. How about we go to a museum? Or we can go horseback riding? We can visit some sites?"

"We can go to some sites," Elisa said. "Let me go change into something." He snorted. "You just want to go into the closet right now." She scooted off the bed and laughed. She came out in dark jeans with a dark blue shirt. She had on blue flats. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Great," he said. They left the castle. Elisa just looked out the window. "I can't believe you grew up here for part of your childhood."

"I'll have to show you my old neighborhood tomorrow. Tonight, I want have something else I want to do." She looked at him. She wondered what he was planning.

They spent the next few hours going to museums and walking around. They walked hand in hand down the street. "I want to come back here one day," she told him. "Request noted."

That night, they got ready for dinner and walked into the dining room. Elisa tried her best not to stare at every little thing. They sat and they ordered their food. Elisa felt like she was in a five star restaurant.

After dinner, Jason and Elisa walked the grounds. Jason saw Elisa beginning to shiver. He took off his jacket and draped it around her. She said thank you as she snuggled against him. They walked to the fountain and Jason sat Elisa down.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked. "I am. I don't think I've ever had this much fun." Well, there was Avalon and its various trips around the globe but she could never truly relax.

"I'm glad because I have something to ask you," he said. She waited for him to continue. He got down on one knee and Elisa gasped. He pulled out a ring box. "Elisa Maza, I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You came into my life unexpectedly and you changed me. You made me want to be a better man. A better human being. When we finally decided to pursue a relationship, I was happy. I know we've had challenging times but we've come out stronger. I don't want to spend another day just being your boyfriend. I want to be your husband for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elisa smiled through the tears. She wiped her face furiously. She couldn't believe this was happening. She let out a laugh. "Yes, I would love to be your wife."

He know had tears in his eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. She held it up. She knew it cost him a fortune. She looked down at him and kissed him passionately. "I love you Jason. I love you so much."

"I love you too Elisa," he said. He stood up and pulled her up. He picked her up and spun her around. She squealed with delight. He set her down and stroked her cheek. "You have no idea how happy I am," he told her. "I'm so blessed to have you."

"I'm the one who is blessed. You were patient and I probably should have paid attention to you more. I'm glad we ended up together. The road wasn't easy but it was worth it," Elisa remarked.

"I have to call my folks," she said giddily. "Just so you know, I asked your father for permission."

"When?" she asked. "Three weeks ago," he said. "I was always going to surprise you with a getaway trip. After that battle and the birth of Rebecca, I realized that I wanted to make you my wife. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too. Come on, let's go call," she grabbed his hand pulling him along. Elisa called her parents and she sat on the bed.

"Hello," Diane answered. "Hi mama," Elisa said. "What's going on?"

"I'm engaged," she stated. They could hear Diane screaming in the background. They laughed. "You're getting married. Congratulations baby girl."

"Thanks mom," she said. She heard Diane hand the phone to Peter. "He did it huh?" "Yes daddy," she said. "Congratulations sweetheart. We give you our best."

Elisa said goodbye and hung up. She turned to her now fiancée. "They're happy for us." They settled in bed happy about what the future held for them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Macbeth waited for Jason and Elisa on the Tarmac late Sunday evening. He saw them approach and wondered if Jason got the answer he wanted. The moment he saw how happy and close they were he knew.

They walked up to him and greeted him. "Am I looking at a new Canmore?" he asked. Elisa held out her hand. "Yes, you are," she said her eyes glittering. "Welcome to the family lass," he said.

"Thank you. That means a lot," she said. "No, thank you. What you've done for my nephew is nothing short of amazing. I'm proud to call you my niece."

She hugged him. He hugged her back and looked at Jason approvingly. Yes, he picked the right one. They let go of each other. "Let's get you home," he said.

Elisa walked back into her apartment and placed her duffle bag on the bed. She looked at her ring once more. She would be Elisa Canmore. She sat on the edge of the bed. One circumstance changed her entire life.

She never thought she would ever be engaged to Jason. She never thought she would have anything beyond a friendship with him. Looks like fate had other plans. She couldn't imagine life without him at this stage.

She put away her things and changed into her pajamas. She laid across the bed looking up at the ceiling. Her phone buzzed and there was a text from Jason.

**"Sweet dreams my darling." **

**"Sweet dreams handsome." **

She turned on her side and went to sleep.

Her alarm clocked blared alerting her it was time to work. She groaned. She could really use room service right about now. She wished she could still be in Scotland.

She dragged herself out of bed and got ready for work. She was thankful to have day shift. She was going to have to tell the clan and she wanted Jason with her. She saw Matt sitting down as she approached.

He looked at her and knew something was different. "Spill. Something is up with you." She smiled. "Jason proposed," she announced as she held up her hand.

Matt's eyes went wide. "Congratulations partner. You're going to make a beautiful bride." "Thanks Matt. If you catch me smiling randomly, you'll know why."

"Have you told the clan yet?" he asked. "We just got back into town last night. He took me to this castle in Scotland."

"Whoa. That's extravagant," he remarked. "I know but it was perfect. I'm really happy." Matt smiled at his friend. "Then I'm happy."

Elisa went back to the files on her desk. She was faced with completing reports again. At least she wouldn't be working double shifts for a while.

During her break, she called Jason. He sat in his office looking at information on a potential client when his phone rang. He eyes brightened when he saw her name come across.

"Hello," he said. "Hi. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sitting here looking at a file on a potential client," he answered. "Sounds fun," she chuckled. "Trust me...I would rather be with you but I do have a job. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you were free tonight. I think we should tell the clan together about our engagement."

He leaned back in his chair. "Sure. What time can I meet you?"

"7 o'clock perhaps," she replied. "I'll see you then love," Jason stated. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Macbeth walked in and closed the door. He sat down in front of Jason's desk. "What do you think of this client?"

"The client seems fine. I'll know more once I have scheduled a meeting with a representative from the company."

Macbeth nodded. "How does it feel?" he asked. "How does what feel?"

"You finally marrying the woman you've been pining over for nearly four years. I know the accident wasn't anyone's fault but you would have never gotten the chance."

He sighed. "For a second, I thought I would lose her again when the memories returned. I could've been left in the dust. She chose me. Our love is deep and I fall more in love with her every day."

Macbeth cracked a smile. "Spoken from a man who has experienced life. A word of advice...remember to always listen to her. It may not make sense to you but to her, it does. There will be times when you get angry, be sure not to go to bed that way. Just love her and commit to her during the good and bad days."

"Wise words to live by," Jason said. "Aye. Women are complicated and complex creatures. You may go throughout your entire married life thinking you know everything about your spouse. She surprises you and you end up learning new things about her."

"We're telling the clan tonight," Jason said. Macbeth narrowed his eyes. "How do you think they will take it?"

"Honestly, no clue. I think they've warmed up to me. I just want to support Elisa." Macbeth nodded. "No matter the clan's reaction, the only thing that matters is how you two feel." He stood up and walked out of Jason's office.

Jason and Elisa arrived at the Eyrie around the same time. Elisa already called Fox and asked her to gather the clan in the study. As they went up the elevator, Jason noticed her worried expression.

He grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay. Relax sweetheart." She breathed in and out. "I'm nervous," she replied. He let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist. He kissed the side of her head. "They want you to be happy. You are happy, right?"

"Yes, I am more than happy," she said. "Then they will see that and will congratulate us." She leaned into him the rest of the elevator ride.

They got out of the elevator and walked to the study. They saw the clan along with Fox and David. "Hey guys," she said. They said their hellos.

"Lass, Fox said you wanted to see us," Hudson said. She nodded her head. "Yes. I have news for all of you." She took a deep breath. "Jason and I are engaged. We're getting married."

They all stared at them processing the news. Fox was the first one to hug Elisa and Jason. "I can't believe you asked. I'm really happy for you both."

"Thank you Fox," Elisa said. She looked at the clan again who had smiles on their faces. She knew they were ok. Well, except Goliath. His expression remained unreadable. She figured it would be.

Elisa felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked down to see Ariana smiling brightly. "Can I be the flower girl?" she asked eagerly.

"Ariana," Sata scolded. Ariana blushed. "But can I though?"

The engaged couple chuckled at her enthusiasm. "We'll see sweetheart." She let go of Elisa and stood by her parents.

The rest of the clan offered their congratulations and left except for Goliath and Angela. Angela guided him to them. "Congratulations. I wish you all the best. Jason, please take care of her."

"I promise," he said. Goliath stuck out his hand and Jason shook it. "Thank you," Elisa said. Goliath gave a curt nod in response.

Angela guided him out and took him to one of the rooms. She left him alone. Goliath called out his daughter's name to make sure he wasn't around. He got out of bed and felt his way to the window.

He placed a hand on the wall. He breathed in and out trying to control his emotions. He could hear the excitement in Elisa's voice. That same excitement was there when they announced their engagement. The memory if the night he proposed flooded his mind.

_Goliath took Elisa to Xanadu. He needed a place where they could be alone. He had been nervous all night. _

_They had dinner and talked for a while. The time came and he asked her to be his mate. Tears ran down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumb. She leaned into his hand. She looked him in the eye and said yes._

_He kissed her and they spent the remainder hours talking about their future._

Goliath now realized he truly lost the love of his life. There was still a part of him that thought she would come back. Now that dream just shattered. He punched the wall letting hot tears come down.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Demona came to visit Goliath two nights later. She heard about the engagement from Angela. She figured Goliath wasn't too pleased about it. She walked into the library where she knew he would come.

She saw him sitting by the window. "Demona," he called out. She stopped in her tracks. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your walk gives you away," he responded. She walked closer to him. "How are you doing? I heard the news." He turned his head from her. "She's made her choice and I've accepted it. I'll be fine. I have to focus on our son."

Demona shook her head. Stupid hormones. "Our son is strong like you. His kicks in my side prove it." She saw him smile as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Hello son. I'm your father. I'm looking forward to seeing you. I think your mother would like a rest from the kicking," he said. He felt the baby kick making him chuckle. "He agrees with me."

"I already see that you are going to have more influence," she said. "I doubt that," he responded. "Wait. What about when he's born? What about the transformation?" he questioned.

Demona sighed. "Obviously, the baby is fine. However, I don't know if it will transform. I could ask Owen or better yet Puck since he is responsible for my condition."

"I don't trust Puck," Goliath said. "That makes two of us but if I have to, I'll have a word with him." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, things will be fine."

He didn't respond and she took that as her cue to leave. She turned to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. She looked down. "Goliath?"

He looked down and he could see something blurry. He rubbed his eyes. "Goliath?" she called out again. He still didn't respond. His vision was becoming clearer. He looked up and his eyes stopped at her baby bump.

His eyes filled with unshed tears. Demona watched as he caressed her stomach once again. Her concern was growing. "Goliath, say something."

"I can see," he whispered. "What?"

"I can see," he repeated. Demona blinked trying to process his statement. "How? It just came back," she said. He nodded. "I guess it is as the doctor said...it would take time."

"We should tell the clan," Goliath said. He got up and walked out of the library. His mind was racing as he looked upon the things he hadn't seen for weeks. More importantly, he could see the friends and family only seen in memory.

The clan saw him walk onto the terrace. Hudson spoke first, "Goliath? What is the trouble?"

"No trouble old friend. My eyesight as returned," he stated. Angela stepped forward. "Can you truly see me father?"

"Yes my daughter," he said smiling. Angela held onto her father for dear life. "I'm so sorry," she apologized again. He pushed her back by the shoulders. "I would do it again to protect you."

An hour later, Goliath went to Elisa's apartment. He saw her in the living room. She looked up at hearing his feet hit the concrete.

She quickly went to the balcony window and opened it. "Goliath?" she questioned hesitantly.

He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. The realization hit her. "Your eyesight," she whispered. He smiled at her statement.

"Come in," she said. He stepped into her apartment. "What happened?"

"It just came," he replied. Elisa chuckled. "I knew it would come back." "Thank you for believing in me."

"You're welcome. It was more important that you believed in you," she replied. He saw her engagement ring. "So that's it," he motioned at her hand.

She looked at finger. "Yes it is," she said. "Are you happy?" he asked. He saw her eyes brighten. "I am."

He nodded. "I really do wish you the best. I'm sure he will make a fine husband." She laughed. "I think so too. Look, I know things will change once I'm married but our door will still be open to the clan."

"We appreciate that. We all just want you to have the best," he said. "I do. I want the same for you as well."

He nodded his head again. "Well, good night Elisa and congratulations once again." She let him out and closed the balcony window.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**_Three months later..._**

Elisa was having lunch with Jason in his office when Macbeth walked in. He chuckled. "Am I interrupting a private party?"

"Of course not," Elisa said rolling her eyes playfully. He took a seat. "How's the wedding planning going?" he asked.

Elisa smirked. "Sometimes I just want to elope." "We can do that," Jason said winking at her. "Don't even tease me. Besides, our families would never let it go. Then we'll have to be reminded how we ditched them."

"This wedding is about us," Jason said. "Somebody didn't get that memo. Honestly, if I get one more call from Beth about the color I picked out for a bridesmaid dress, I'm swear I'm kicking her out the bridal party."

Jason snickered. "It's not funny," she pouted. Her pout made him laugh harder. She turned to Macbeth. "See what I have to endure." Macbeth shrugged his shoulders. "You're marrying him," he stated.

"I know," she smirked. "Remind me why again." Jason got up from his seat and kissed her cheek. "Because you love me." He paused. "And because finally I understand American football."

Elisa snapped her fingers. "That's it. I'm marrying you because I'll have someone to go to the games with."

"Even though you refuse to learn soccer," he teased. "I do not," she protested. "It's just I prefer football." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll make you a soccer fan," he said determined.

"Right. I'll make you a deal. You go to a game with me, I'll go to a soccer game," she said. "Deal," he said smirking. Macbeth watched in amusement.

"You two make quite a pair," he observed. "I might as well get used to being a Canmore. I'll be one for the rest of my life."

"Careful lass. The Canmores can be a rowdy bunch," Macbeth said. "And so can I," Elisa shot back. "Of course lass."

Elisa smirked. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jason's secretary entered. "Forgive the intrusion but there is a Ms. Destine here to see Mr. MacDuff."

"Send her in," Macbeth said. She walked with her very pregnant belly. Demona looked at the three of them. "I see they've recruited you to be a hunter." Elisa rolled her eyes. "Do you want to sit?"

"No," she said knowing she wouldn't be able to get back up. She turned to Macbeth. "I need to talk to you in private." He got up and nodded his head. He opened the door for her and they left.

Elisa and Jason turned to each other. "I wonder what that is about," Elisa said. "No idea and I don't think I want to know." Elisa nodded in understanding. She threw their plates in the trash. She came back to the table and sat on Jason's lap.

He kissed her temple. "What is it?" he asked. "I just want a moment's peace before we get interrupted. "By who?"

"Your uncle. I guarantee I'll have to walk Demona back downstairs. He may hate her but she's still pregnant."

He moved her chin so he was now looking at her. He kissed her and held onto her waist. "Just wanted to do that," he said. "Before we got interrupted," he added. She smirked as she kissed his head.

"I love you," she whispered. "Love you too," he said back. She got off his lap and sat in her own chair.

"I know this is a touchy subject but have you gotten in contact with Jon?" Elisa asked. He shook his head sadly. "No. Robyn has tried but he's not speaking to either one of us. As much as I would love for him to be my best man, it won't happen," he said sadly.

"Sorry I brought it up," she replied. He looked at her with such intensity. "Don't be. You want my family to be there and that includes Jon. I also want you to be happy on your wedding day which means no drama. I love that you're concerned."

She cracked a smile. "Ok," she said softly. He grabbed her and caressed it with his thumb. "Matt is standing up for me. He's been like a brother to me. He's practically your older brother," he said lightly.

"You're right on that. I just wish everybody could be there for you," she responded. "I know baby but it is what it is. It doesn't change the fact that we're getting married." He let go of her and walked behind her. "I'm looking most forward to our wedding night," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She shivered as he placed a kiss on her neck. She wiggled away for him. "Are you now?" He grinned mischievously and she smirked.

Macbeth walked in the room a few seconds later. Elisa turned around in her chair. "Is she gone?"

"She will be but Elisa-

"You need me to be her chaperone until she gets to her car," she finished. He nodded yes. She gave Jason a "I told you" look. She grabbed her things and kissed Jason goodbye.

Elisa saw Demoma waiting by the elevator. She seemed to be fidgeting. "Are you alright?" Elisa asked. "I'm fine. Shall we go?"

Elisa pushed the elevator button. They got on and Elisa pushed the first floor button. If it was somebody else, she wouldn't have mind going down 20 floors. She hoped nobody else had to get on.

Meanwhile Demona felt pain in her abdomen. She shouldn't have made the trip but she needed to see Macbeth about their feud. She let out a small gasp. Elisa whipped her head around.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing detective," she growled. Elisa groaned. There was no point in trying to help her. She wished this elevator could go faster.

Demona felt something liquid go down her legs. "Not now," she said. "What?" Elisa asked knowing Demona would make some snarky remark.

Demona looked down and so did Elisa whose eyes widen. "Seriously," she said. "Leave it to you to do this."

Demona's water just broke.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Demona grasped her stomach as the pain increased. Elisa stopped the elevator and picked up the emergency phone. "Hello," said the receptionist.

"This is Detective Elisa Maza. I'm with a woman who has just gone into labor. We're stuck between the fifteenth and sixteenth floor," she said looking at the elevator buttons.

"Yes, I'll call an ambulance," the receptionist said quickly. Elisa hung up and turned to Demona. "You need to sit on the floor," she ordered. Demona sent her a death glare. "I'm fine. This baby isn't coming right now."

"I beg to differ. Now sit on the floor and breathe," Elisa said firmly. She gave her a glare of her own. Elisa helped her onto the floor. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell. The reception was still good. She dialed Jason's office.

"Canmore, here," he greeted. "Jas, you and Macbeth need to go downstairs. I'm stuck in an elevator with Demona. She went into labor."

"What?" he asked nearly yelling. "I know it sucks. Just get down there and make sure the paramedics get up here. We're stuck between the fifteenth and sixteenth floor."

Jason said, "Don't hang up." He quickly went to Macbeth's office and motioned for him to follow. Elisa heard Demona whimper and she placed her hand on her back. Demona jerked. "Don't touch me. I don't need your assistance."

Still holding the phone in her hand she said, "Look, you think I want to be either. But we're the only two people stuck in this situation. You have two choices: you can shut up and let me help you or go to the other side of this elevator and leave you to it. You choose."

Demona rolled her eyes. "Fine but if you do anything to harm my child-

"Stop while you're ahead," Elisa said sternly. Demona stopped talking. Elisa breathed and scooted closer to her. She held out her free hand. Whenever the pain it, grab my hand."

She nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Jason and Macbeth were racing down the stairs. Jason had to chuckle at the little encounter he just overheard. He didn't think Elisa was too keen on delivering that baby.

"What was she doing up here anyway in her condition?" Jason asked as they made it to the tenth floor. "She wanted to discuss a personal matter. Leave it to my enemy to have a baby in my building," Macbeth shot back.

"Elisa, are you still there?" Jason asked. "I'm here," she said through gritted teeth. She finally jerked her hand away when Demona's contractions ended. "My hand hurts though," she said. He heard Demona say, "You offered detective. Stop complaining."

"I wasn't expecting you to apply so much pressure," Elisa said annoyed. "Forgive me for wanting my hand in good condition."

Elisa asked, "What floor are you on?" Jason looked at the door in front of them. "We're on the seventh floor."

"Okay," Elisa said. She turned back to Demona. "How are you feeling?" "Terrible. I can't believe you humans have to do this," she muttered. Elisa suppressed a chuckle. "Just breathe," she said.

Demona felt another contraction coming and she gripped her dress. She let out a scream as the pain hit. Elisa placed her hand on her back again and rubbed it. "You're going to be alright," Elisa encouraged.

Demona leaned back. "It doesn't feel like it." "It will be. When you see the baby, all of this will be a distant memory."

Meanwhile, Jason and Macbeth finally got to the first floor in time to see the paramedics. They saw the receptionist make her way over to them. "There's a woman in labor," the receptionist said.

"What floor are they on?" asked one of the paramedics. "Stuck between floors 15 and 16." Macbeth walked forward. "This is my building. What are the necessary steps we need to take?"

"How far is she in her labor?" asked one of the paramedics. "We don't know," Macbeth said. Jason looked at his phone to make sure he still had a connection. "Elisa, the paramedics are here."

He heard her repeat what he said to Demona. The next sound he heard was a scream. "Jason, they need to hurry. Should I press the button to make the elevator move?"

"Wait, until we get there," Jason said. "We'll have to take the stairs," he said to the paramedics.

Demona knew her baby was coming. "Elisa, the baby is coming." "They're on their way up here," Elisa said calmly. She knew nothing about delivering babies and she was terrified that she would soon take a crash course in it.

"Elisa," she heard. "I'm here. I don't think we can wait," she said taking out some hand sanitizer to wipe herself down. She heard one of the paramedics grab the phone. "Miss, how far is she dilated?"

"Hold on," she said putting the phone down. "Demona, I'm going to have to check to see how far you're dilated." Demona sighed then nodded her head. Elisa mentally prepared herself for this.

"_Pretend you're a doctor for five seconds_," she thought. She lifted up her dress and checked. She was about to give birth.

"You're fully dilated." She picked up her phone and told the paramedics. "Do you have a jacket or something to wrap the baby in?"

Elisa took off her jacket. "Yes," she replied. "I need her to start pushing. Is she ready?"

"On my count, you have to push," Elisa said. Elisa put the phone down. Demona felt her baby coming down. "On my count, 1…2….3, now push."

She pushed and screamed until Elisa told her to stop. She repeated the process until Elisa finally pulled the baby out. She carefully wrapped the baby boy in her red jacket. "He's beautiful," she said. Demona had a smile on her face. She held out her arms and Elisa placed him in her arms. "He is beautiful," she said.

Elisa picked up her phone after taking in what they'd just done. "The baby is fine," she said choking up. "That's great. We're on the floor now."

After getting things settled, the elevator doors opened. Elisa got up first as the paramedics checked out Demona and her child.

As Demona laid on the stretcher, she turned to Elisa. "Thank you Elisa." "You're welcome."

_**That night…**_

Elisa was the first one on the terrace as the clan woke up. "Elisa, you're here," said Angela. "Yes. It's about Demona but I need to speak with Goliath and Angela."

The rest of the clan excused themselves. "Is something wrong?" asked Angela. "No, Demona had her baby today." They both gasped. "They're both fine. David had her transferred here. She's in a guest room on the fifth floor. She's waiting for the both of you."

"Wait, how did you know?" Goliath asked. "I'm the one who delivered him. It's a long story. Just go." Goliath and Angela quickly went to her room.

They found Demona looking down at her son. "Mother," she said quietly. Demona looked up and smiled. "Come Angela. Come and meet your baby brother." Angela walked over and saw that he was a gargoyle.

"He changes as I do. There's a little discomfort but it passes," Demona said. She looked at Goliath who had unshed tears in his eyes. "Goliath," she called out breaking him out of his reverie. He walked up to them. "May I?"

She placed his son in his arms. Goliath smiled as he looked at him. He looked like Goliath but had Demona's skin tone. "What are you going to call him?" Angela asked.

"James," Goliath answered.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Elisa stood in the full length mirror looking out the wedding gown in her arms. Her wedding day was here and she had butterflies in her stomach. She let out a sigh to calm herself.

"This is it," she said aloud. "A new chapter in your life." She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

" Us," Fox said entering with Robyn, Sara, and Beth. "How's the bride doing?" Robyn asked. "Nervous," Elisa said.

Robyn put her arm around Elisa. "He's just as nervous as you. Maybe even more. However, you can back out. Last chance for escape."

Elisa laughed. "No. I want to stay," she said light heartedly. "Then let's get you ready," Robyn said.

They finished getting ready and left Elisa by herself for a minute. She smiled and picked up the bouquet. Her father entered the room and immediately tears sprang in his eyes.

"Dad, don't cry. You'll make me cry," she said. "You look stunning. You remind me of your mother on our wedding day."

"Thanks dad," she replied. "Were you nervous?" He chuckled. "Terrified but I knew she was the one for me. Are you ready for this?"

"I am," she said. "Let's go then," Peter said. They walked out of the room. They stood near the front entrance waiting for the procession to begin.

Jason saw Elisa and Peter stand at the door. He could feel his heart racing. She was truly a stunning vision to see.

As she made her way down the aisle, she smiled at him. Her stomach settled and she blinked back the tears. She turned to her father who kissed her on the cheek. He handed her to Jason. "Take care of her."

"I will," he said. He took Elisa's hand and they stood before the preacher. They turned to each other and said their vows. Both cried as they recited them. These vows were going to unite them forever. This was just the beginning and they were going to enjoy it every possible second.

The reception was held at Macbeth's estate. Elisa and Jason sat at the head table. "I can't believe we're finally married," Elisa whispered. "Neither can I. It seems a little surreal."

She chuckled and grabbed his hand. "Mrs. Canmore. I told you that you were stuck with me," she whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you so much." She blushed. "I love you."

They saw Macbeth stand in the middle of the dance floor. "May I have your attention? It's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance."

They walked onto the floor and they danced to "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole. Afterwards, more people joined them.

Peter cut in. "May I have a dance?" "Yes sir," Jason said releasing Elisa. Elisa winked at her husband. She turned to Peter. "So you are glowing," he joked. "Well, I'm happy."

"I'm happy for you," he said. "I used to dread this day. I thought no one was good for my little girl. However, you are grown into a fine woman. You went with your heart."

"I did and I don't regret it," she said.

**_Later on that day..._**

The newlyweds went back to Lennox Love Castle for their honeymoon. Jason carried her over the threshold causing her to laugh.

He set her on the bed. "Glad to be back," he said. "Are you kidding? I love this place. At least next week, we're going to Italy."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "You looked absolutely beautiful today. I swear my heart took off when I saw you."

"Trust me. I was nervous too but we have a lifetime we're going to spend together." She got up and sat on his lap. "I'm in love with you and will be the rest of my life." She kissed him and he tightened his grip around her.

She pulled back. "Not yet," she said kissing him on the nose. She grabbed her suitcase and went to the bathroom.

He waited for her to come out as he laid in bed. Eventually she came out and walked over to the bed. He swung his legs over. He held her by the waist. "What do you think?" she asked. He nodded in approval at the thigh length nightgown.

He stood up and pulled her close. He kissed her gently at first. Then he picked her up and laid her across the bed.

They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms getting little sleep that night.

Elisa woke up the next morning to find her husband staring at her. "Morning beautiful," he said. She smiled. "Morning handsome." He leaned down and kissed her. "Sleep well," he said.

"Not really," she replied. "What time is it?" He looked at the alarm clock. "9am." She propped herself on the pillow.

"I could stay in bed all day," she said. He chuckled. "I have no problem with that." She arched an eyebrow and smirked. She pulled him down. "I'm sure you don't," she said before crashing her lips onto his.

Eventually, they decided to get out of bed and got dressed. He took her riding and they walked the grounds afterwards.

They walked hand in hand to the fountain where he proposed. "We're back to the beginning," she said softly. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while before heading to their room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

6 months later...

Elisa rubbed a hand over a stomach. She was now two months pregnant. She couldn't help but think of Jessica. She would have been a great big sister.

They decided to wait this time until she reached the end of her third month. She heard the door open and Jason walked in. He walked over to her and kissed her hello. He bent down and kissed her stomach gently.

"Hi there. You being good for mommy," he said. Elisa chuckled. "He or she hasn't caused me to run to the bathroom this afternoon." He stood up. "That's improvement."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Sure...for now. How was your day?" He smiled from ear to ear at the question. "Great. More than great actually." He took her hands in his. "I now own 50% of Macbeth's company.

Elisa gasped. "What? When did this happen?" Jason led her to the couch. She sat on his lap. "He mentioned it a few times but I thought he was joking around. He comes into my office and tells me. Then an hour later, he announces it to the employees."

"You deserve it," Elisa said. "Thank you. I just can't believe it," he replied. She kissed his temple. "Believe it babe. Macbeth wouldn't have done it unless he thought you could handle the responsibility. I'm proud of you."

He cupped her cheek. "Let's go out," he said. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I would love to but I don't want to run to the bathroom in a restaurant."

"Alright, we'll stay in. Anything in particular?" he asked. She bit her lip. " I've been craving French food." He nodded. "French it is." She got off his lap and watched him make the call.

She leaned back against the couch and rubbed her stomach again. Her thoughts traveled to Jessica again. Tears prickled as she imagined the toddler running around the house. She could almost hear her laughter as she ran up to her. "I miss you baby," she thought.

Jason came back to the couch and noticed his wife's sad countenance. "Elisa..."

She looked up at him and sniffled. She wiped her eyes. "Sorry. Did you order?" He creased his eyebrows. Yes," he said sitting down next to her. He stroked the back of her head. "Why were you crying just now?"

"It's silly," she said averting her eyes. He bent his head to look her in the eyes. "I'm sure it's not silly at all."

"Jess. I was thinking about her," she said softly. Jason felt his heart constrict. "Babe, it's perfectly normal to think about her. Especially now.""

She met his blue eyes. "I miss her." He pulled her forward. "I know. I miss her too."

Elisa let out a chuckle. "I can imagine her running around this house. " He smiled. "Probably having us run behind her," he said.

She sniffled again. "I just wish she was here. She would have been a great big sister." "Hey, she's watching over us and she is watching over our little one," he said placing his hand on her belly.

She nodded in agreement. "Jason...not to change the subject but what time is the food going to get here?"

He laughed. "In a few minutes." He got up and kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine," she said.

Their food arrived and they spent the rest of the evening inside. That night, they got into bed but neither of them slept.

Elisa laid her head on his chest. "Do you want a girl or boy?" she asked. "It doesn't matter. Whatever we have, I'll be happy."

A month passed and the couple were going over parents' house to tell them about the pregnancy. "Do you think they'll be excited?" Elisa asked.

He glanced at her. "Trust me, they'll be excited." They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. They walked hand in hand to the door and waited.

Peter answered and welcomed them in. They ate dinner and went into the living room afterwards. "Mom, dad...we have something to tell you," Elisa said. They waited for her to continue.

"We're pregnant," Elisa said. They both gasped. "I knew it," Diane said. "You did?" Elisa asked. "You're getting thick," Diane replied.

"Thanks mom," she deadpanned. Diane laughed. "You did the same thing to me." Jason snickered. Elisa playfully hit him in the arm. "Nice to know I have your support."

They all laughed at her remark. Diane hugged them and Peter did the same thing. "How far along are you?" Peter asked.

"Three months actually," Elisa said. Their eyes went wide. "Why didn't you-

"We didn't want to risk it in case something happened," Jason interjected. Peter nodded in understanding.

"I take it we're the first ones to know," Diane said. "That's right," Elisa said. Peter said, "I know this is going to work out for you both. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Peter," Jason said. "You're welcome son. I'm going to ask you again...are you ready to be a father?"

"I am," he said. He felt even more prepared this go around but there was a fear. A fear of not being the best father for his child.

"Then all I can say is good luck. If this little one is anything like Elisa, he or she is going to keep you up," he joked.

"I'm starting to feel unloved over here," Elisa pouted. Diane chuckled. Elisa rolled her eyes. "I'm going to remember this and have you babysit all the time."

"We look forward to it," Peter stated. Elisa and Jason left. "So are we heading home or to the Eyrie?" Jason questioned.

"Actually the Labyrinth. We should tell them first if mom hasn't already," she answered. "Labyrinth it is."

When they got there, they saw the clan was there much to their surprise. Maggie noticed them first. "Hi," she said making her way over to them.

"What brings you by?" she asked. "We have something to tell you and Derek. Since the clan is here too we can kill two birds with one stone,"'Elisa said.

"This sounds serious," Maggie said concern. "It's good news," Jason said. The three walked over and said their hellos.

"Hey, Jason and Elisa want to tell us something," Maggie said. All eyes focused on them. Elisa let out a deep breath. "We're pregnant."

They all chattered at the news. Derek hugged his sister and shook Jason's hand. "Congratulations," Sata said.

Ariana spoke, "I get to be a cousin then." Elisa chuckled. "Yes Ariana." She looked toward her mother. "Can I babysit?"

"That's up to them," Sata answered. "Tell you what," Elisa started. "You can help me decorate the nursery." She seemed content with the idea.

Goliath faced them. "I'm happy for the both of you." "Thanks big guy," Elisa said. "Thanks Goliath," Jason replied.

They all continued to talk while Elisa called her sister. After getting off the phone, she turned around to see Coyote standing a few feet behind her. She jumped.

"You scared me," she said. "Sorry. I came to offer my congratulations." He hugged her. He let go of her. "Where's the father?"

"He's over there talking to Derek," she said looking behind Coyote. Jason caught Elisa looking and walked over. He stood by her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Coyote," he said. "What brings you by?" He smirked. "To congratulate the happy couple." "Thank you," Jason said. "Not a problem. I'll be there whenever you need." Elisa chuckled. "You're good with babies."

"I held you in my arms. I knew you were going to be special one day," Coyote said. "Jason, you really are a blessed man."

"I know," he said pulling her closer. "I'll go now. I'll be popping up every and now then." He vanished.

"Will I ever get used to that?" Jason asked. "I'm still not use to it. We should head home." They said their goodbyes and left.

When they got in the car, Elisa could feel herself getting tired. "I need to go to sleep," she muttered. "We'll be there soon."

Silence overtook the atmosphere. Jason looked over to see his sleeping wife. He chuckled. He really was blessed to have her and now they could start a family again. He pulled up to the driveway and woke Elisa up.

She rubbed her eyes as she took off her seatbelt. They got inside and headed for bed. "Now we have to tell my family," Jason said climbing into the bed. "Robyn is going to be excited. I think she really wants to be an aunt."

"I agree. I think she'll probably fly over here soon after we tell her," he joked. "Watch that will be the time Beth comes. You know what's going to happen...those two along with Sara and Fox are going to drive me up a wall."

"It won't be that bad," he teased. "Really? They baby proofed my apartment. I can only imagine how long it's going to take them to measure every inch of this house."

"At least they care," he said. "Yeah, I know," she pouted. He pulled her close. Anybody ever tell you that you look cute when you pout?"

She laughed softly. "Maybe," she said playing with his shirt. He leaned over and kissed her. It intensified quickly before Elisa pulled back. "This is how we got into this situation in the first place."

He kissed her gently this time. "Alright. Good night my love." He turned on his side and felt Elisa get closer. "Good night," she said before falling asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The Canmores went to the hospital for their ultrasound. They couldn't contain their excitement and both were just happy they reached the second trimester without incident.

They walked into the hospital and waited for the doctor to arrive. A few minutes later, Elisa was on the bed. "Elisa, this is going to be cold," said Dr. Johnson. The doctor squeezed the gel out of the tube. Dr. Johnson searched and found the heartbeat.

Jason and Elisa looked at the screen in awe. Their baby was on that screen. "There it is," she said pointing at the screen. Unshed tears sprang in both their eyes as they looked. They were so caught up in the emotion that they almost missed the doctor gasped.

"What's wrong?" Elisa asked slightly panicked. The doctor didn't say anything but kept looking at the screen with intensity. Elisa glanced over at Jason with worried eyes. He kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be fine," he whispered.

"Well, this is exciting news. Looks like you are having twins," Johnson said. Elisa's eyes widen. "Twins," she repeated. "Yes," she said showing them to two heartbeats.

Jason stared at the screen. Two babies. This was certainly a pleasant surprise. "Twins," he whispered to himself.

"From the looks of it, it's a boy and a girl," Johnson said. She printed out pictures of the ultrasound and handed them to Jason. "I'll give you a minute," she said after wiping the gel off of Elisa. She left them alone.

"We're having a boy and a girl," Elisa said chuckling. She shook her head in disbelief. She looked at her husband. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father of twins," he said trying to wrap his head around it. He cupped Elisa's face. "I'm excited." He kissed her softly. "How do you feel?"

"Excited. Happy. I'm sure you're proud of yourself. You knocked me up with two babies," she joked. He laughed. "Keeps us from trying for another so soon."

She leaned back. "Remember I'm the one who's carrying." He helped her off the bed. "Trust me. You're not going to let me forget," he said as they walked out of the office.

They got home and Elisa went to the bedroom. She stood in the mirror and lifted up her shirt. She just admired her belly as she looked. Her babies were growing inside her. She rubbed her belly blocking everything else out.

Jason went to check on her and stopped in the doorway. He smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. His wife looked so beautiful to him.

Elisa caught him looking and turned around. "Enjoying the view?" she asked walking up to him. "Most definitely." She grabbed his hand and led them to the bed.

She laid down and placed his hand over her stomach. "You two surprised mommy and daddy today," he whispered.

"That's an understatement," Elisa said. "But it's a good surprise," she added. She rested an arm underneath her head. "We're going to have our hands full, aren't we?" Elisa asked.

"Yes. I guess we better get sleep while we can," Jason said. "Babe, we have to decide on names," she said. "Ok but don't laugh at my suggestions," he responded.

Elisa cracked a smile. "I'll do my best," she said. "Don't worry babies, I won't let daddy name you something terrible."

She gasped. "What's wrong?" Jason asked sitting up. "They kicked me," she said. She placed his hand on another spot. He felt them kick and he smiled. "That's our son," he said. "I bet since his dad used to play soccer," she said.

"Come on baby girl, kick for me," Jason coaxed. He felt a softer kick and he laughed softly. "Daddy's girl already," Elisa said.

"I promise you Elisa…I'm not going to let anything happen this time," he said. She caressed his face. "I can make the same promise. We've come this far. I don't anticipate anything happening. I know it's scary but we'll get through this."

"One day, we'll tell you about your big sister Jessica," she said to her twins.

Time passed and Elisa was approaching her due date. Jason felt sorry for her because she had to be on bed rest for the last few weeks. He spent most of his time working from home. He just got off the phone with a client when Elisa walked into the hallway.

"Jason," she said but she was in pain. Jason picked up on her tone and rushed to her side. "Elisa…

"My water just broke," she said and bowled over when a contraction hit. He quickly got her duffle bag out of the closet and grabbed his keys and wallet.

He led her out the house and went to the vehicle. He was trying his best not to break the speed limit. "Honey, we're going to get there. No need to get a speeding ticket," Elisa said.

"Fine but are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine," he said. They got to the hospital and Jason practically jumped out of the car. Elisa laughed. When he opened the door she said, "Honey, you have got to breather. I won't deliver this very second."

"Sorry. I'm just-

"Nervous. Me too but it doesn't help when you're freaking out. You can freak out with me later. Deal," she said. "Deal," he replied. "Good…now let's go."

An hour later, Jason greeted his in-laws and his sister. "Thanks for coming," Jason said. "How is she?" Diane asked. "Okay but she's just ready."

"I'm going to go check on her," Diane said. She walked into Elisa's room. "How does it feel? You're going to be a father," said Dingo.

"Surreal," he said. Diane came out. "Jason, she's asking for you." He went in. She looked at him. "Where did you go?" she asked softly.

"I stepped outside to see the family," he said stroking her head. "Jason, do me a favor. Don't let anyone else come in here except my mother."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Elisa rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure," she snapped. "Sorry. I'm hungry and I can't eat anything. Can you go get the nurse?"

"Sure but do you want some ice chips?" he asked. "Not right now. All I want to do is push." He kissed her forehead. "Be right back."

His family looked at him. "Um, right now, she only wants Diane in the room whenever she asks. I need to get the nurse."

He found the nurse and she went with Jason to the room. "Mrs. Canmore, do you need anything?" Elisa suppressed the urge to snap again.

"Can you please check again? How far am I until these babies come out?"

The nurse put on gloves and checked. "You're almost there. You're 7 centimeters dilated. It might come sooner than you think. Just be patient."

"Thank you," Jason said. He turned to Elisa who was looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, we'll get through this," he said touching her shoulder. "Honey, I love you but don't touch me right now." He chuckled and let go.

The nurse came in an hour later and checked Elisa once more. "It's time Mrs. Canmore," she said. The nurse stepped out to call the doctor.

Dr. Johnson came in and greeted everyone. She prepared them and then started delivery. Soon, the twins were born. The nurse placed each one in Elisa's arms.

She looked down at them with tears in her eyes. "We did it," she said softly. He kissed her temple. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered against her.

He got brought the family in. Everyone said how cute the twins were. "What are their names?"

"His name is Christopher Julian Canmore and she is Meghan Elizabeth Canmore," Elisa answered. The family stayed for another few minutes before leaving. Jason took the babies and put them in their cribs.

The nurse eventually came to take them to NICU giving Elisa and Jason time to rest.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Four years later...

"Meghan! Chris! Your daddy is waiting to talk to you," she said as she went to their rooms. Both of them jumped out of bed and rushed into the hallway.

Jason had been in England on a business trip and they talked to each other on video chat every morning and every night.

They stopped running when they saw Jason in front of them. "Daddy!" they yelled in unison and plowed into his arms. He scooped them up placing kisses on their temples. "How are my little munchkins?"

"Good," Meghan said. He turned to Chris. "What about you?" "Good," he replied. Jason smiled. He put them down and they went to Elisa. She bent down. "Would you like to go on the horses today?"

They both nodded yes. "Wait for me in your rooms." They took off. "No running," she said not bothering to turn around. She heard their footsteps slow. She chuckled.

Jason helped her up and pulled her close. "I've missed you beautiful." She placed her hands on his chest. "I've missed you too. I'm glad you came in early."

He kissed her. "I plan on showing you how much I've missed you over and over again," he whispered in her ear. She let out a soft giggle. He placed a kiss on her neck. "I love you."

She pulled back. "And I you. We better get going." They went to get the kids ready.

Jason drove to Derek's property. It had been a while since they'd been here. They got out the car each parent holding one of their children's hands. They greeted the groundskeeper and he brought out their horses.

Elisa and Meghan rode on one and Jason and Chris rode on the other. They started off slow but apparently too slow for the twins.

"Faster mama," Meghan said. Elisa hesitated to do that. She didn't want to take off in a full sprint. "How about we go a little fast when we turn around?"

"Okay mama," she replied. Elisa looked back to see Jason catching up to them. "It seems this little guy wants to go fast."

She smirked. "So does this one. Maybe heading back," she replied. He nodded in agreement. They turned around and at the last yard took off. Elisa and Jason smiled as their children laughed. They slowed down when they reached the gate.

Jason and Chris got off first before helping Elisa and Meghan. "Daddy, can we do it again?" Chris asked.

"How about next weekend if we're not busy?" The boy's face lighted up at the prospect. He ruffled his son's head and guided him to the stall.

The family had lunch afterwards. Elisa noticed the kids were getting sleepy. "I think it's time for their nap."

They carried the twins to the rooms and quietly took of their shoes. They went back downstairs and sat on the couch. Elisa curled up against her husband. "They've grown since I last saw them."

She snorted. "You saw them every day for two weeks." "It's not the same," he said. "I know. They miss you so much. I kind of think they like you more than me," Elisa said.

He laughed softly. "I doubt that." "How was England?" she asked. "It was fine. However, I'd much rather you had been there."

"Me too but I have a city to protect," she replied. He pulled her closer. "I still worry about you when I'm overseas."

"Babe, Matt is there and so are a bunch of other cops. I worry about you too," she responded. "I know you're tired of the flying."

"It's okay. I love traveling. I just really wanted to take you and the kids along. We've gone to just about every place I've had to go to," Jason said.

Elisa chuckled. "You did promise to take me on trips for the rest of my life. You've kept your promise."

"Do you have any more trips planned?" "Not yet," he responded. She got up and straddled his waist. She grabbed his shoulders. "I have you all to myself for a while." He smirked as he held her waist. "You do."

She kissed him on the nose. "Good because I have a surprise for you." His eyes widen. "Are you pregnant?"

"No," she said laughing. "We haven't done anything to get pregnant." He cupped her cheek. "I'll have to do something about that." She brought her head down resting her forehead on his. "I'm sure we can make up for lost time," she said in a low seductive voice.

She pulled back and was about to get up when he tightened his grip. "Why do you love to tease me?" he asked. She chuckled. "I love messing with you," she joked. She kissed him passionately and he wanted her then but they heard their kids rustling around upstairs.

They pulled apart and she laughed at how irritated he was. His eyes had darkened with desire. "Later," she said. "Why do we have kids?" he muttered. "Because it's your fault," she said quickly kissing him. He rolled his eyes and she went up the stairs slowly swaying her hips for his benefit.

"Not helping," he called out. She laughed as she returned to her normal pace. She saw the kids playing with some toys. She looked at what Meghan had in her hand. It was a stuffed horse that she had as a little girl. Her mother must have brought it when she took the kids up here.

"Mama look," Meghan said holding up the animal. Elisa got on the floor. "I see. This was mine when I was little."

"Really," Meghan said in wonder. "Yes," she said. She looked over at Chris. "What do you have?" He showed her a motorcycle. "Oh boy, I think I know where this is headed," she thought.

"Come here," she said to Chris. He sat next to them and Elisa gathered them in her arms. "How about I read you a story?" she asked. They both nodded yes.

"Pick out something," she said directing them to the crate of books on the floor. Chris picked The Cat in the Hat and Meghan picked The Little Mermaid. "Alright, climb into bed."

They leaving room in the middle for her. "Hold on, who wants to go get daddy?" "Me!" they yelled. "Go downstairs and be careful." She gave them a head start before following them. She had to suppress a smile and a laugh when she watched them. Chris was telling her to be careful.

Chris settled into the role of big brother nicely. She followed them halfway down and saw them pulling him off the couch. He looked up at Elisa. "Story time," she said.

They settled on the bed. Jason opened the book Christopher picked first. The kids loved it when he read to them. His accent just made it better for them.

Eventually, they fell asleep while he was almost done with the second one. "Hey," she whispered. He stopped and looked at his children sleeping. He put the books back in place. "They're out like lights."

"That was the plan," Elisa said. He walked back to the bed and leaned over to kiss Elisa. "Smart but won't they be up tonight."

"Giving them their baths right before bed works," she answered. "Let's get these two rascals home."

That night, they tucked Chris and Meghan into bed. They went to their bedroom and closed the door. "Today was fun," he said. "They love riding and I think our son has a fascination with motorcycles."

"No thanks to Brooklyn," he said. She laughed. "And you." He arched an eyebrow. "Come on, you and dad talk about riding your bikes and Chris just listens."

He shook his head. "You're right," he chuckled. They got ready for bed. He laid down and eventually Elisa came out with nothing but a coat on.

He smirked. "Is this the surprise?" he asked swing his legs over the bed. She nodded and walked over. She stood between his legs. He eyed her up and down. He stood up and pulled her close. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Open up your present," she said placing her hands on his chest. He tilted her chin up and kissed her while opening her coat. It pooled to the floor revealing her naked body.

She wrapped his arms around his neck. "Like what you see Mr. Canmore." He gave her a mischievous grin and picked her up. He laid her on the bed and they stayed wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning, Jason woke up to find Elisa's side of the bed empty. He got up and got dressed. He found Elisa in the kitchen looking into the fridge. He snuck up behind and wrapped his arms around her. She yelped in surprise.

She laughed as he rested his head on her shoulder. "The bed was cold this morning," he said. "I'm sorry but I had to get up. I didn't want to wake you." He kissed her shoulder. "You're forgiven. What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles." She started cooking and she could feel his eyes on her. She turned to him and blushed. "Quit distracting me," she said. He laughed softly. "I'm not doing anything."

She rolled her eyes. "You're staring," she shot back. He walked behind her. He moved her hair and began kissing her neck. "This is me distracting you," he whispered. She closed her eyes for a split second. "Jason," she said sternly.

He chuckled before letting her go. "I'll set the table." Elisa laughed to herself. After he set the table, he got the kids up. Once they were dressed, Jason brought them to the table.

They ate and decided to visit Matt and Sara. The four adults watched the kids play. Jason phone's rang and he excused himself. Macbeth wanted him to go to England along with three other employees at the end of the month. Jason sighed. He didn't want to leave so soon.

Elisa saw that something was off. She decided to ask him later. When they got home, Jason told her about his trip. Elisa didn't like it either. "Why can't he go? Or why can't this client come to New York?"

"I don't know. I know you're upset but I'll be gone only for a few days." She sighed. "I'm going to need Macbeth to lay off on the trips. He does realize you have a family."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I know but after this no more trips for a while."

They didn't realize a storm was coming.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jason was ready to leave England and get back home. He missed his family. This trip felt different and he couldn't figure out why. He sat at his computer and clicked on the link for video chat.

He saw Elisa show up on the screen. "Hi beautiful," he said. "Hi handsome. Ready to come home?"

"More than you know," he said. "What about you? Excited for me to be there," Jason said. "I am. I miss you," she said. "I miss you too."

Elisa got up and went to get the kids. They smiled and walked quickly to the computer. They sat on Elisa's lap. She just listened as the three of them talked.

Eventually, it was just Elisa and Jason. "I swear they get bigger every time I see them," Jason said. Elisa chuckled. "They're growing children." She looked over to make sure they were alright.

"When are you coming home?" she asked. "Tomorrow afternoon. I tried to get an earlier flight but got nothing."

"We'll see you when you get home," Elisa said. "I love you," he said. "I love you more," she replied.

**_The next day..._**

Jason and the other three employees got on the plane. He took out his phone and texted Elisa.

**"Just got on the plane. See you in no time. Love you beautiful."**

He got a response seconds later.** "We'll be waiting. Love you too handsome."**

He put his phone away and took out a book to read. An hour went by, and the captain's voice was heard.

"We've run into a little turbulence. Please be patient and there's no need to worry," the captain said.

Jason leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes for a second. Suddenly, he was jerked forward. His eyes snapped open and he could see panic come across people's faces. He looked out of his window. It was cloudy but it wasn't raining.

"Everything is going to be ok," he thought to himself. The captain's voice came over again. "I need everyone to remain calm."

The plane shook and Jason tried his best to stay calm. However, as the plane jerked, the oxygen masks fell. He knew then that he was going to possibly die. His mind flooded with images of his family. Tears formed at the thought of never seeing them again.

He heard screams and yells as the plane dipped. He prayed that God would look after his family. "I love you all," was his last thought as the plane crashed and he fell into darkness.

Elisa felt a tingling on the back of her neck. She had a bad feeling but pushed it aside. "You're just excited to se Jason," she told herself.

Hours later, Macbeth got a phone call. "MacDuff Industries." "Yes, this is Detective Miller from the Metropolitan Police Service in England. Do you know a Jason Canmore, a Morgan Carrington, a Francis Keith and a Ashley Jacobs?"

"Yes," he said cautiously. "I'm sorry to inform you but there was a plane crash and your people didn't survive."

Macbeth's heart dropped. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Miller said. "Where are they?" he asked in the strongest voice he could muster.

"Still in England sir," the detective replied. "Are there any next of kin?"

"I'll tell the families. When will they brought to America?" he asked. "Tomorrow sir." "I want to bring the families to identify the bodies." The detective agreed. Macbeth thanked him and hung up the phone.

He went to the respective families and told them. He told them they would be on the earliest flight to England.

Finally, he knocked on Elisa's door. "Macbeth, I was expecting you," she said. "Yeah I know. May I come in?"

Elisa directed him to the living room. "Macbeth, are you alright?" He sighed. "I need to tell you something. Come sit."

She did. He grabbed her hands. "Something happened today...it's Jason. The plane he and the other employees were on crashed. I'm sorry but they didn't make it."

Elisa jerked her hands away. "That's impossible because he texted me and said he was on the plane. He's on his way right now."

"Lass, I received a call from England," he said gently. Elisa shook her head. "No. I refuse to believe that. Where is his body then?"

"It's in England," he answered. "This is not happening," she said aloud. Macbeth reached out to her. "I'm sorry Elisa." She felt her heart constrict. She looked down and she saw the tears plop on her hand.

"He can't be dead," she said her voice cracking. Macbeth pulled her into his embrace. She cried hard and he felt his heart tightened. Eventually, her cries turned into sniffles. "Where are the kids?"

She wiped her eyes. "With Matt and Sara. I can't tell them until I know for sure." "I'll have a plane ready in the morning to fly to England. You and the other families can come with me."

She nodded her head. "I need to call...somebody," she whispered. She picked up the house phone and dialed. "Hello," Fox said.

"Fox, it's me," she said trying to get her emotions under control. "Elisa, you ok?"

"I'm...I'm not okay. Um, I don't know even why I called," she said running her hands through her hair. Macbeth gently took the phone from Elisa's hands.

"Just get here and I'll get the kids," Macbeth said and hung up the phone. Elisa sat on the arm of the couch. He approached her. "Lass, tell me what you want."

She took a deep breath. "Just go." She walked to her bedroom and close the door. He heard her sobs as he walked out. He waited for Fox to arrive. She did and noticed the weary expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked. "Jason. He's gone." Fox looked at him stunned. "He's dead?" His silence and weary eyes confirmed it. She gasped and looked toward the door. She went in and closed the door.

She cautiously opened the bedroom door to find Elisa in a fetal position clutching one of Jason's shirts. Fox bent down. "Elisa."

"He's gone. He's dead...my husband is never coming back," she said softly. Fox closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry." "Do you want me to go?" Fox asked. "Do you want to be alone?" "No," she cried. Fox laid on the bed giving Elisa her space.

Macbeth picked up Meghan and Christopher. He told Matt and Sara what happened. "We'll be here to help in any way. I'm sorry for your lost," Matt said. "Thank you," he said. Sara got the kids and Macbeth put on his best face.

"Uncle Macbeth, daddy is coming home today," Chris said. Macbeth just nodded his head. "Let's go see your mom," he said.

Elisa had straightened herself up. She came out into the hallway to see Fox fixing some tea. She handed her the mug. "What am I supposed to tell them?" Elisa questioned.

They heard the kids come in. Meghan and Christopher plowed into Elisa's arms. She bent down and kissed their cheeks. "Did you have a good time at Uncle Matt's and Aunt Sara's?" They nodded yes.

"Where's daddy?" Meghan asked. Elisa forced the tears back. "Daddy got delayed. He told me to tell you that he loves you both."

"Can we talk to him?" she asked. "Meghan, Chris, would you like to spend some time at the Eyrie? We can bake all that stuff mommy doesn't want you to have," Fox said.

They looked at their mother wanting permission. "Don't feed them too much sugar. Fox, would you-

"Let's go pack some things," Fox said grabbing the children's hands. After they packed, Elisa kissed them goodbye. "Behave for Mrs. Fox and Mr. David, okay."

"Okay mommy," Meghan said. "Okay," said Christopher. Elisa kissed them one more time before watching them go with Fox.

That night, Fox saw the clan in the study. "Fox, what brings you by?" Angela asked. Fox heard footsteps behind her. Owen approached them. "How about James plays with Meghan, Christopher and Alex for a while?"

Goliath sensed something was wrong. "James, go with Owen." He went with Owen and Fox closed the door.

"It's Elisa. She found out today that Jason died in a plane crash. He was on his way home," she said.

A heavy silence and grief descended. "We'll go see her at once," Goliath said. "No, she's packing. Macbeth is planning on taking her and the other families to England in the morning. They have to identify the bodies. Only Matt, Sara, Macbeth, me, David and Owen know."

"Very well. We will see her when she comes back," Goliath said.

Elisa met with the other families at the airstrip the next morning. No one really said anything besides giving their condolences. Elisa kept rubbing her wedding ring during the flight.

Once they settled in, they went to the police station. Detective Miller saw the group come in and figured they were kin of the families in the plane crash.

He greeted them and told officers to escort the families to the morgue except Elisa. Elisa and Macbeth followed Miller to his office.

"Mrs. Canmore, Mr. MacDuff, I want to offer my condolences. I know this is difficult but I need you to answer a few questions."

"Alright," Elisa said. "Mrs. Canmore, did your husband wear a gold wedding band? Did he text you before the plane crash?"

"Yes to both. I want to see him," she said. "I'm sorry but all we have are his belongings. His body was burned badly."

Elisa blinked. "You mean I wouldn't be able to recognize him." "I'm afraid not ma'am." He took out a bag and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out his wedding band. She let out a soft cry as she looked at it.

"Were any other bodies found in the same condition?" Elisa asked. "Unfortunately, yes." "Thank you Detective Miller," she said. She put the ring back in the bag. Macbeth and Elisa stepped out into the hallway.

Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Macbeth picked her up and sat her on the bench. She could hear the cries of the other families. Those cries only cut deeper. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"What am I going to do without him?"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Elisa woke up staring at the now empty side. His funeral was today and she didn't want to go. She closed her eyes and turned over.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned over it was him. "Good morning beautiful," he said. She looked at him and hesitantly reached out to him. She gasped as she felt his cheek.

She instantly cried and he pulled her close. "Don't cry love." She just cried harder into his chest. "Please tell me this is real," she said. He wiped the tears from her face. She closed her eyes at his touch. She opened them and he was gone.

Elisa shot up out of bed and looked around the room. She forced herself out of bed. She took a shower and let the water run and calm her nerves. She felt his hands run over her wet skin as he moved hair off her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his. She turned around to see him but he vanished. She shook her head and continued with her shower. She got dressed and was thankful that Robyn had the kids.

She sat on the bed and rested her head in her hands. "Jason, I need you," she whispered.

"I'm right here," he called out. She snapped her head up and he was dressed in a suit. She got up and hugged him. "I can't do this alone," she said. She listened to his heartbeat. It was a sound she never thought she'd hear again.

"I'm right here," he said. She looked at him. "We're going to your funeral." Her voice cracking at the words. He tilted her chin up. "You have to go."

"No! Jason, I can't say goodbye to you. I want to stay with you," she said crying again. "I'll always be here," he said. He kissed her gently and she tried to prolong the kiss. He pulled back and caressed her face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead until she could no longer feel him.

The doorbell rang and she went to the door. She opened the door to be tackled by Christopher and Meghan. She forced herself not to break down. She led them to the couch. "Did you have a good time with aunt Robyn and uncle Dingo?"

"Yes," said Meghan. "Mommy, are we going to say goodbye to daddy?" She nodded her head. "Yeah. We're going to say goodbye to daddy."

"Is daddy in heaven?" her son asked. "Yes baby." Her son's eyes were blue like Jason's. She sniffled. It hurt to look into her son's eyes.

The doorbell rang again and Robyn opened the door to see Beth. "Hi sis." She cracked a smile. "Hi kids," she said. The kids got up and hugged their aunt. "Daddy is in heaven," Meghan said. "I know," Beth said.

"How about we go and draw some pictures for dad?" Beth asked leading the kids to the back. Dingo walked over to Elisa and placed a hand on her shoulder. He walked out leaving Robyn alone with her.

She sat next to Elisa and put an arm around her shoulder. "I can't do this." "Yes, you can," Robyn said. "We're here."

She got up and paced. "I see him. I wake up and he's there. He's in the shower with me. I'm sitting on my bed dressed and I see him. We're talking as if nothing has happened. I can't say goodbye. I'm not ready."

Robyn's heart broke for her. They had lost a brother and a husband. She got up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me, we're going to take this one step at a time."

"I just want him here. I want him to walk through the door," she said lowering her head. Robyn hugged her. "I miss him too."

They separated when the kids rushed in. "Mommy, we drew this for daddy," Meghan said. Elisa looked at the drawings. She laughed as she saw her son's drawing. It was a picture of a father and son playing soccer. Her daughter's picture displayed them as a family.

She bent down. "Daddy would love this." She hugged them and kissed their foreheads. She pulled back to look at them. Their little miracles. She didn't realize tears had fallen until her son wiped her face. "It's okay mommy," Chris said.

Elisa wiped her face again. "Yes it will be my brave knight." She got up. "Let Beth help you with your coats."

They gathered their belongings and went to the funeral. Elisa had her children on either side of them as they clung to her crying softly. She heard the words people had to say. Everyone had kind words to say about Jason. Even though there was no body, he still needed a service.

The eulogy came and before Elisa knew it, it was time for the processional.

She saw the pallbearers take the empty casket. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Macbeth. He gave her a weak smile as he held out his hand. She took his hand and he guided his family out.

Elisa was at the burial site and she sat there thinking of everything that would never be. He would never see them start school, never attend a sports game, never see them graduate...

She had to keep it together for Meghan and Christopher. Macbeth held her hand and she squeezed for dear life.

After the repast, Elisa was able to spend some time alone. She went inside her closet and went to Jason's side of the closet. She pulled down his favorite soccer team jersey and put it on.

She laid on his side of the bed. She sniffed the pillow trying to take in his scent. Tears welled in her eyes. "I love you Jas," she said softly. Her door opened and she heard little feet come to the bed.

"Mama," Christopher called. She sat up. "Come here baby," she said. "I came to check on you," he said. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Mama thanks you. I'm fine baby. How are you feeling?"

"I miss daddy but he's in heaven," he said. "I miss him too," she said. They looked up at the sound of more feet shuffling. Meghan climbed into bed and sat on the other side of Elisa. "Hey my sweet girl."

"Mommy, what's daddy doing right now?" Elisa answered, "He's watching us for above. He's our guardian angel. Daddy is going to protect us with all the other angels."

"Guess what? Daddy is always going to be in our hearts," she continued. She pulled them closer and she watched as they drifted off to sleep.

Macbeth, Robyn and Dingo came into the house using the spare key. They stocked the refrigerator with food. They straightened up the house as much as they could. Robyn went to the bedroom and knocked quietly. She found all three sleeping.

She closed the door and walked into the living room. "They're sleeping," she announced. "We should go." They left the house.

Two hours later, Elisa woke up. She went into the living room and noticed the condition of the living room. She went to fridge and smiled. She knew her in-laws had been there.

There was a knock on her window. She looked out and saw the clan there. She opened the window and they walked in. "Hi guys," she said. They all looked at her with said faces.

"We're sorry for your loss," Angela said. "Thanks," she said. "Is there anything we can do?" Goliath asked.

"Not right now. We just need some time," Elisa replied. They offered their condolences again and left. Elisa closed the window and sighed. She sat on the couch and grabbed her wedding photo of them. She ran her fingers over his face.

"I'm never going to forget you."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Some days were harder for Elisa than others. She wanted to curl up in a ball and lay in bed all day. She desperately wanted to block out the world. However, she had two children to think about. They needed to come first.

Today she was returning to work after two weeks. She got up and got dressed before waking up the children. They got up without putting much of a fuss. She got them ready and they headed out the door.

Elisa watched them play with their toys in the review mirror. They managed to bring a smile to her face. They were the only bright spots right now. She dropped them off at daycare.

When she entered the precinct, there was a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. Matt looked up to see Elisa standing. "Hey partner," he said. "Hey," she replied. She sat down. "Flowers huh?"

"It's the least we can do," Matt said. "So what are we doing today?"

"Desk duty for now. Chavez doesn't want us on the streets right now," he said. "Why are you desk duty?"

"She's afraid going on the beat will do some damage. I offered to be on desk duty until you were ready."

Elisa leaned back in her chair. "Matt, that wasn't necessary," she said softly. "Yes it was. He was my friend too."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you." He nodded. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked.

"Already thinking about food," she joked. "I'm always thinking about food," he said. She chuckled. "I can't because Macbeth wants to see me about something."

"Do you need me to come with you?" he asked. "Thanks but no. This is something I need to do alone."

Chavez came out of her office. She approached Elisa. "Elisa," she said. "Hello Maria," she replied. "Welcome back. I assume you know I've assigned you to desk duty."

She nodded her head. "I'm fine really. Oh, thanks for stopping by last week." Maria cracked a smile. "No problem. Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Sure thing," she said. Maria walked off. Elisa went to start on some paperwork. Lunch hour approached and she went to Macbeth's office. She received sad smiles and concerned looks as she walked the halls. She gave them grateful smiles.

She knocked on Macbeth's door. "Come in," he said. She went in and he stood up. They hugged and directed for Elisa to sit. "How are you?" he asked. "Good. How are you?" she asked.

"Good," he said. "We need to discuss Jason's control of the company," he stated. "You're taking it back," she said expectantly. "No. I'm giving you Jason's ownership."

Elisa blinked. "I have no idea how to run this business." "Maybe but I'm not giving half this company to a stranger. Besides, Jason and I discussed this some time ago. We said that if anything happened, you would have control. If anything happened to me, Jason and Robyn would run it."

"What am I supposed to then?" she asked. "Sit on some lunch meetings. I want to honor his wishes. You're family and I am responsible for your well being."

She smirked. "We're okay." Macbeth sighed. "I'm sorry for sending him on the trip." "You didn't know there would be a mechanical failure. You aren't responsible for their deaths."

"I still feel guilty," he said. She grabbed his hand. "Don't be." She removed her hand. "Is there anything I need to sign?"

"Yes," he reached for the papers on his desk. She read over the documents. She signed and handed the papers to him. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't hate you. I don't want to blame anybody. I'm trying to hold it together for Meg and Chris. You don't get to wallow in self pity."

He smirked. "That Canmore stubbornness rubbed off on you." She laughed. "I guess it did. See you later."

Elisa walked out and went to her car. She looked across the street and saw a couple holding hands. She sighed and blinked back the tears. She let out a shaky breath and drove back to work.

She finished the paperwork on her desk and clocked out. She picked up the kids and went home. Meghan and Christopher went to the living room and Elisa turned on the television to occupy them.

Christopher turned around and looked at his mother getting ready to cook dinner. "Mama," he said. She turned around. "Yes baby."

"Can we see James and Alex tonight?" She smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Can Becca come too?" Meghan piped up. "We have to ask her parents."

Elisa called Sara who agreed to go to Eyrie. "She's coming too," she told Meghan. "Come on, let's go."

They walked to the terrace after getting there. "Elisa," Angela called out. "Hey guys," she responded. Meghan and Chris said hello and Angela smiled.

"Where's James?" Chris asked. "He'll be here in a minute," Angela said. "Mama, can we go find Alex?"

"Sure," she replied. "Ariana and Grame can take them," Brooklyn said. "I got it," Elisa said her voice hardening a little. "They can come with us though." Elisa motioned for them to follow her.

They found Alex in the game room with David, Fox and Owen. "Elisa," Fox said surprised. "We didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, Chris wanted to come by if that's okay. I should have asked first," she said. "Nonsense." "Oh and Becca is coming too."

"Great, looks like we're having dinner for more than one," Fox said. Elisa smirked. They heard Sara and Rebecca come in. "Hey everybody," Sara said. Sara let go of Rebecca's hand and she, Ariana and Meghan played with some Barbie dolls. The boys took the opportunity to go and play with the trucks.

The adults laughed. "We got the kids," David said. All three mothers looked at him skeptically. "Trust me that much huh?"

"Are you sure?" Fox asked. He nodded yes. They left and went to the kitchen. "Alright, who wants to cook for the kids?" Sara asked.

"I will," Elisa offered. "Do your kids eat macaroni and cheese?" "Of course," they said I'm unison.

Fox took down some boxes and she went to the freezer and pulled out some chicken nuggets. Elisa smirked. "I go to someone else's house and I still cook."

Fox wrapped her arms around her chest. "Next time, I'll cook at your house." Elisa snorted. "Yeah right."

"I take offense to that," she pouted moving away from her. "Fox, you know Elisa's right," Sara stated. "You know what, both of you leave." They laughed in unison and Fox cracked a smile.

"What are we going to eat?" Fox asked. She looked in the refrigerator. "Seafood? Pasta?"

"Pasta," Sara said. "Pasta it is," Fox said taking down the box. She filled the pot with water and waited. "So how you all's day? she asked.

"The usual. Interrogating criminals," Sara said. "Elisa?"

"Macbeth gave me 50% of Jason's share of the company," she said. "Whoa. That's unexpected," Sara said. "Apparently not. Jason and Macbeth worked this out months ago. Probably years ago when we had the twins."

"Will you have to do anything?" Fox asked. "Sit in on some meetings," she replied. "It's kind of weird though. I just feel like I'm stepping into unknown territory."

"You kind of are," Sara said. Elisa nodded. The oven preheated and she put the chicken nuggets in. "He feels guilty though. He arranged the trip and four people died. I'm sure being back there is harder for him."

"He shouldn't feel guilty though," Fox said. She faced them. "I told him that but honestly I did blame him for a minute. Maybe if he hadn't set that trip up, I wouldn't have had to go to have funeral plus three more. My kids would have their father. I would be waking up next to my husband."

She turned back around and went back to cooking. "Is there something we can do?" Sara asked. "Turn back the hands of time," she muttered.

Fox and Sara looked at each other and decided to give her a minute. Angela walked into the kitchen. "James is here." "They're in the game room Angela," Fox said. Angela walked back out.

They finished cooking and set the table. Sara and Fox got the kids. The clan sat down. "This looks good lass," Hudson said. Elisa smirked. "Thanks but Fox was in charge of cooking for the adults."

"How are you?" Goliath asked. "I'm fine." The kids came in and sat beside their respective parents. They finished and Broadway offered to help clear the table. He cleared the table as Fox and Sara took the kids back to the game room.

The clan made small talk with Elisa trying to avoid talking about Jason. She sighed. "It's okay if you want to bring him up," she said. They nodded their heads.

A few minutes later, Demona walked in with another gargoyle. "Hi. Is James ready?" she asked. She noticed Elisa. "Detective, you're back." "Hello," she replied. Demona turned to the other gargoyle. "This is Kevin, my mate."

Elisa couldn't help but give a surprised look. "I didn't know," she said. "Nobody knew until recently. I also want to express my condolences."

"Thank you Demona." "I'm sure he and Jessica are in better places," she continued. Elisa suppressed the need to cry. She didn't want to break right now. "That's nice of you to say."

"Mother, James is with the other kids," Angela stated. Demona and Kevin left. Soon, the others left leaving her with Goliath and Angela.

"So she has a mate," Elisa said. "He has mellowed her surprisingly. He's been a good influence on her. She's happy," Angela said.

Elisa nodded. Seeing them together made her miss Jason even more. Also, when she mentioned Jessica, she felt a little anger rising. She should be here right now. "They're getting married soon," Goliath said.

She snorted. "Where was he when I needed him?" she muttered angrily. "I need to check on Meghan and Christopher."

She walked out and Angela sighed. "Too soon." "She's grieving," he said. He decided to go check on her later.

Elisa got home and got them ready for bed. They said their prayers and Elisa tucked them into bed. As she closed the door, she heard Meghan say good night daddy. She closed the door softly.

She went into the living room and pulled out her wedding video. She put it in the DVD player. She watched them being happy and full of life. She laid across the couch and let the tears come. When she heard Jason say the vows, her heart felt like it had been shattered all over again.

She wiped her eyes and just stared at the screen. He was really gone and never walking through that door. "Why did you leave me alone?" she thought. She closed her eyes thinking of their time together.

She opened them when she heard a knock on the window. She let Goliath in. He noticed Elisa in a wedding dress on the screen. He sighed. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Jason is dead," she snapped. She sat on the couch. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly. "You need a friend."

"What I need is to wake up from this hell. I need my husband and the father of my children," she said. "I'm sorry Elisa."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just miss him." He nodded. He didn't want to say anything that could set her off.

"I can't believe this happening. He was just here and now his body just burned in a plane crash. My kids will never get to see him again."

Her tears were threatening to fall again. "I just want to shut out the world," she admitted. "But you can't," he said. "I know. Those two keep me going. I'm the only parent they have."

"They have all of us as well," Goliath said. She smiled. "Thank you." "We're here for you."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A year and a half later...

Elisa was grabbing coffee before going to Macbeth's company. She knew this was going to be a long day. As she stood in line, she glanced to nowhere in particular and caught the attention of someone. She smiled politely and turned back around.

She ordered her coffee and paid. She felt someone's presence next to her. "The coffee here is good," said the man. She looked up and said, "Yes it is." She put sugar in her coffee and stirred. "So do you come here often?" he asked.

"Depends on the work week," she replied. She saw him smile. "Maybe we can have coffee together some time?" She froze for a second collecting her thoughts. This guy was actually hitting on her.

"I don't know about. I'm busy all the time," she said gently. He smirked. "What's the harm?" he asked. "Nothing. It's just I'm...I'm not looking for anyone special in my life. I have other obligations."

"Hey, it's just coffee. No pressure," he said. She chuckled. "Listen, I'm flattered but, um, this isn't the right time. I should go." She walked off before the man could say anything else.

A smirk crept up on her face. It was nice to be asked but being in a relationship so soon was not on Elisa's list of priorities. She went on to Macbeth's company.

She walked in and he greeted. "Hello lass," he said. "Hello," she replied. "What's new?"

"Just wanted to check on you and the kids. Also, I need you to go on a business trip." Elisa arched an eyebrow. "I thought I only had to go to lunch meetings."

"I know but I need you to come to present an united front. Besides, this is an important. We leave for California in two days."

"Why are you just now telling me? I have the kids to think about. Where are they going to go?"

"I've arranged for both Robyn and Beth to be here tomorrow," he replied. "So I'm just supposed to jump at your helm. I have a job too," she said.

"I've spoken with Chavez this morning," he said. She just looked at him annoyed. If he wasn't Jason's uncle, she'd give him more of a piece of her mind with a few choice words. She breathed deep to calm herself.

"What time is the flight?" Elisa asked. "8am," he replied. She stood up and asked, "Is that all?"

"Say hi to Meghan and Chris," he said. "Sure, " she said and walked out the door. "That man never stops," she thought to herself.

When she arrived at the precinct, Matt motioned for her to come to Chavez's office. "Hey," Elisa said. "Hey. Captain wants to see you." She said thanks and walked in.

Maria got up from her desk. "Hi Elisa. There's someone I want you to meet. This is Agent Joshua Davidson from D.C. He's helping out with a case," she said. The man turned around and it was the guy from the coffee shop.

Elisa smiled. "This would happen to me," she thought. He stuck out his hand for her to shake. She did. "Elisa Canmore. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Joshua said. "The case Agent Davidson is working on has to do with the recent increase in drug activity." Elisa nodded. "Welcome aboard then."

"Alright, I need to speak with Davidson further," Maria said. Elisa left and breathed. Of all the people to flirt with her and this happens. She walked back to her desk.

Matt noticed the way she sat down. She seemed a little flustered. "Everything ok?" he asked. "Yep, everything is just fine."

Some time passed and Joshua came out of Chavez's office. He walked to Elisa's desk. "Detective Canmore, may I have a word?"

She looked up and Matt excused himself. She inwardly groaned. She didn't want this to turn into something awkward. "About this morning-

Elisa waved her hand. " Forget about it. We didn't know." Joshua gave her a smile. "The offer still stands though," he said. He glanced to the photo of her kids. "Cute kids. Are they yours?"

"Yes. They're mine." "Well, they take after their mother," he said. She smirked. "Is that a pick up line or are you being honest?"

"Honest," he replied. "Aren't you the flatterer?" she joked. He chuckled. "See you around Canmore."

Matt watched their encounter and shook his head. As he saw Joshua approach, he stopped him. "Agent Davidson." "Yes," he answered. "Whatever it is you want from Elisa, she's not the type of girl to give it to you. She's been through a lot this past year. Don't mess with her. She's my partner and I don't want her hurt."

He walked off leaving Joshua wondering what happened. Matt sat down. "What did you say to him?"

"What?" he asked innocently. She stopped writing and looked at him. "You went all big brother on him, didn't you?"

"Maybe." She chuckled. "Thanks," she said returning to her paperwork. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." She flickered her eyes to Matt. "That won't happen because I'm not dating anyone. Too soon."

She subconsciously fiddled with Jason's wedding band on her chain. "Way too soon," she thought.

Elisa picked up her children from school and went home. She noticed Meghan was quieter than usual. After helping them with homework she turned to Meghan and asked, "Meghan, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said looking away. Elisa turned her daughter's head to her. "What's wrong?" "I miss daddy. All the other kids have dads. Why can't I have one?"

Elisa's mind went blank for a second. "Did something happen at school?" Meghan shook her head yes. "Father-daughter dance."

Elisa shook her head in understanding. "Come here. I want to show you something." She led Meghan to the living room. Chris sat next to her. Elisa went through the DVDs and put one in. She sat next to them as they watched the video pop up on the screen.

It was a home video of Jason dancing with Meghan in his arms. He was trying to calm her down after she'd been crying for some reason. Elisa happened to walk by and saw them. She smiled and quickly went to their room to grab the camera. Jason had no idea she was there. He started singing for her benefit. She loved that moment in time.

Elisa glanced over to see her children smiling. Once the video shut off, Elisa knelt in front of them. "Daddy did dance with you. You were his princess." Meghan nodded her head.

"Mama, can we watch more movies of daddy?" Chris asked. "Right now?" she asked. They said yes. They watched the videos of Elisa's wedding day, the twins birth and their first birthday party. Elisa sat there thinking about how ridiculous she thought Jason was being for recording every single thing. Now, she appreciated it.

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you. Uncle Macbeth and I have to go out of town in two days. Aunt Robyn and aunt Beth are coming to visit."

"Will you come back?" Christopher asked. "Of course baby," she said her heart breaking a little. She knew they had a fear of her leaving them behind. She had that fear sometimes.

"Come on, we're going to the Eyrie to see the clan," Elisa stated. Their faces lit up and they took off. "No running," she yelled.

When they got there, the clan had come back from parole. The clan greeted them in the study and they all went to the dining hall. After dinner, Elisa put Meghan and Chris down for a nap. She went to the terrace alone. She fiddled with his wedding band once more.

"Hey Jas, I wish you still here," she said looking at the sky. A few minutes later Goliath walked onto the terrace. "Elisa, is everything alright?" She turned to him and smiled. "I had an interesting day." He walked forward and stood next to her. "What happened?"

"I'm going to California with Macbeth in two days and he didn't tell me until today. However, he told Chavez, Robyn and Beth. I watched home movies with the kids. Meghan has a father-daughter dance that's happening and it just makes her miss Jason more. It makes me sad that I can't give her what she wants."

"You're doing a fine job. You're a great mother," Goliath said. "Thank you but it's not the same. My dad and I have a great relationship. I wanted the same for her. We watched a video of when she was two and Jason held her and danced with her."

Goliath chuckled at the image. "Oh, I got asked out today," she said as an afterthought. "What?" he asked. "Well, it was just for coffee but I turned him down gently. Turns out the guy is an agent from D.C. Guess who is working with him?"

"He's at the precinct," Goliath said. "Yeah. Of all people, I would attract a coworker," she joked. "Who did you attract?" Fox asked out of nowhere.

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Were you eavesdropping? Anyway, a guy asked me out today." Fox smirked. "Our Elisa is growing up." "Shut up. I turned him down. I'm not ready to date anyone."

Goliath was glad to hear that. He would have been worried about her. Fox noticed his expression and chuckled. His feelings never went away. "Elisa, may I have a word?"

Elisa followed Fox to a guest room. "So this guy...tell me about him." "Fox, there's nothing to tell." Fox continued to wait. "Alright. He's African-American. About 5'10. He's a charmer but he's very focused on his work. I could tell that by looking at him and the way he interacted with the other cops."

"One day," Fox said. Elisa chuckled. "Dating isn't a priority. I'm still grieving over my husband. Besides, I don't want men coming and going out of my life. The kids will get attached and I don't want them caught up."

"How are you?" she asked. "A lot better. I find myself twirling his wedding band a lot. I feel closer to him when I wear it. I guess it's a little absurd."

"No, you do what you need to do," Fox said. "I know it hasn't been easy."

"No but I have all of you. The kids love coming here. But um, I'm going on a business trip so Robyn and Beth will be babysitting."

"Macbeth," Fox said. "Yes. It was kind of dropped in my lap. It's not like I had a choice to back out." Fox nodded. "Maybe getting away will do you some good. Take time for yourself."

"If only I could really do that," she said.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Elisa heard the doorbell ring and quickly answered it. "Hey sis," Beth said. "Hey. So you're finally here," she replied as she let Beth in. Beth chuckled. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm about finished with packing. If you're looking for the kids, Robyn came by earlier and took them out." Beth looked around the house as she set her purse down. "What's been going on with you?"

Elisa smirked. "I got asked out for coffee by a coworker." Beth's eyes lit up. "What did you say?"

"I declined his offer," she told her sister. Beth huffed. "Why?" Elisa shook her head no. "I'm not ready to date anyone. If I do, I feel like I'm betraying my husband."

"He'd want you to be happy," Beth said. "Yeah I know," she said softly. "I can't do it. It's nice to be asked but dating again is not a priority of mine."

"Alright but one day," Beth encouraged. "In the meantime, go finish packing. I'll just raid your fridge."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "You are worse than Derek when he comes." Beth looked in the fridge and grabbed something to eat. "What are big sisters for?"

"Funny," she muttered and went to her bedroom to finish packing.

An hour later, Robyn came home with the kids and they talked Elisa and Beth's ears off about their time with Robyn. Elisa smiled and thought how much she was going to miss them during the next two days.

The following night...

Chris and Meghan were playing with James at the Eyrie while Owen was watching them. James asked Chris, "What's a hunter?"

Chris looked at him. "What?" "Mama told Kevin that your daddy was a hunter." Owen decided to cut this conversation short before James could ask anymore questions. "Let's go find your aunts and parents."

Owen found them and Robyn asked if they were ready to go. Chris and Meghan Sid yes and they left.

Robyn prepared them for bed. "Aunt Robyn," Chris said. "Yes, sweetheart." "What's a hunter?"

"A person who hunts animals like deer," she answered. Chris thought about it. "So is that was daddy was. James said his mama and Kevin said daddy was a hunter." Robyn nodded in understanding. She was sure Elisa didn't want them to know about the Canmores until they were old enough.

"Your dad was a hunter," she said softly. She had him scoot over and she climbed in. "Your ancestors were hunters but gargoyle hunters. A long time ago, they thought gargoyles were bad and thought they needed to be rid of."

"Did daddy hurt people?" Chris asked scared. Robyn didn't want to tell him about the clock tower strike. "He didn't really. But your daddy changed when he met your mom and they had you and Meg. So there's no need to worry about it. Good night and get some sleep."

She turned off the light and closed the door. She sighed and got a little angry at the fact that James overheard them talking about Jason. She went to her room and plopped on the bed.

Her phone buzzed. She rolled over to get it and answered. "Hello," she greeted. "Hey, just checking on things," Elisa said. "They just went to bed. However, I had an interesting conversation with Chris. He wanted to know about Jason being a hunter."

"What?" she asked confused. "Where did that come from?"

"James. He overhead his mom talking about the hunters,"Robyn answered. "You have got to be kidding me. What did you say?"

"Just the basics but he's okay. I figured we can tell them more when they're a little older," Robyn said. "Is that all?" Elisa asked concerned.

"Yep. I'm sure things will be smooth sailing from here on out. Chris will be fine." Elisa sighed. "Alright. I guess I should go now."

"Have a good night," Robyn said. "Good night."


End file.
